La maldicion de la familia Uchiha
by Angiie-cHan
Summary: Sakura, adoptada x la familia Uzumaki, vicitan el castillo Uchiha, que pasara cuando las cosas salgan feas? que pasara cuando descucbran nuevos sentimientos? SasuSaku AU
1. Conociendote

"_**La maldicion de la familia Uchiha"**_

_**By. Angiie-cHan**_

**Conosiente**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una enorme recidencial se encontraba frente a nosotros, que digo una enorme recidencial, esto era un castillo de esos antiguos donde las princesas eran rescatadas por sus principes azules, pero en este caso no era un lindo y educado principe azul el que rescataba a la bella princesa, es mas, no creo que existan princesas en este castillo por el decorado muy, pero muy masculino que se encontraba dentro de este castillo, por todos lados veias avanicos estilo japones blanco con rojo, y en el centro un circulo azul. Era totalmente extraño, pero aun asi se veia linda la decoracion, un poco tretico, pero lindo alfin y al cabo.

-Minato, amigo mio- una voz proveniente del segundo piso, llamo a mi padre _adoptivo_. Si _**yo soy adoptada**_. Y_** por la familia Uzumaki**_.

-_hoo!_ Fogaku que gusto de verte amigo- dijo Minato._ La familia Uzumaki siempre se llevo con mis padres, tal vez por eso me adoptaron despues de su tragica muerte._

-que bien que hayan aceptado mi invitacion- dijo el señor de la misma edad que Minato, Fogaku por lo que oi. _Mi familia formada por mis padres solamente, murieron en un tragico accidente automovilistico._

-bueno como negarnos a una invitacion a tu nueva recidencia- dijo Minato- aparte, queria ver a mi viejo amigo- agrego dandole unas palmeaditas en su espalda._ Yo quede destrosada despues de que me dieron la noticia. Diganme que pudo aver echo una niña de 7 años de edad sola, sin padres, sin hermanos, sin tios, sin abuelos, sin nadie en la vida mas que ella misma? absolutamente nada, pero si no fuera por que la familia Uzumaki se apiedaran de mi, ahora no estubiera contandoles mi vida._

-si es un gran gusto verte de nuevo, pero dime quienes son stos jovenes?- pregunto el señor Fogaku._ El dia en que la familia Uzumaki me adopto, fue algo inesperado para mi, en realidad no queria tener otra familia, solo queria tener a mis padres sercas de mi, pero todo eso cambio cuando conosi a Naruto, mi hermano_

-si casi lo olvido- Naruto y yo pusimos cara de pocos amigos al escuchar a nuestro padre decir eso- ellos son Naruto y Sakura, mis hijos- nos presento Minato, nosotros saludamos educadamente, bueno por lo menos yo, ya que Naruto no era muy educado que digamos

-Sakura Haruno, un gusto señor Uchiha- dije presentandome educadamente

-hoo por favor, solo dime fogaku- dijo agradable en señor

-creo que no seria muy educado llamarle solo por su nombre señor Fogaku- dije aun con educacion

-bueno me conformo con eso- dijo el, y despues dirigio su mirada hacia Naruto

- mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, mucho gusto- dijo el rubio casi gritandoselo, y rascandose la cabeza, tipico de Naruto

-un gusto muchacho- dijo Fogaku- porque no dan un recorrido por el lugar chicos, seguro que este viejo castillo tiene muchos lugares que hasta yo no conosco- suguirio el, Naruto y yo acetimos y salimos por una de las puertas del costado, y nos encontramos con un pacillo lleno de trofeos, no les prestamos atencion y seguimos por el pasillo, despues topamos con una puerta y entramos a un hermoso comedor antiguo, con chimenea, Naruto inmediatamente corrio a la chimenea y empeso a verla. Yo por mi larte me dedique a ver los antiguos cuadros pintados a mano, de personas, que segun la paquilla eran parte de la decendencia Uchiha. Pero cuando toque una de ella senti un escalofrio recorrerme todo el cuerpo, retire la mano como si de fuego se tratase, exale por el asombro que me causo, pero despues me tranquilice y toque de nuevo aquella detallada pintura, y me parecio centir la textura de la tela del antuguo vestido que traia la mujer, aquella fina y suabe tela deslisandose por mis dedos, despues pase hasta la mejilla de la mujer, y me paso lo mismo, sentir aquel suave tacto, como si de verdad estuviera tocando la piel de aquella mujer, como si mis dedos resbalaran por su fino maquillage siguiendo las lineas de su perfecto rostro. Estaba tan entrada en aquella sensacion que nisiquiera me di cuenta cuando deje de sentirla ya que alguien me habia retirado la mano bruscamente agarrandome del brazo, yo di un quegido.

-que cres que haces?- dijo un muchacho alto, de piel nivea, de ojos y cabellos negros, todo un dios- acaso no te eseño tu mami que no debes tocar las cosas ajenas?- cuando dijo eso mi mundo se destrullo, mis ojos comenzaron a umedecerse pero aun asi ni una sola lagrima resvalo por mi mejilla

-y ati no te enseñaron a tratar a una mujer?- la voz de Naruto resono en toda la habitacion, el chico pelinegro volteo a verle, este me solto y lo encaro.

-y tu quien te cres que eras para hablarme asi- dijo el pelinegro, desafiando a Naruto

-Naruto Uzumaki!- de nuevo sus malos modales, el chico pelinegro puso cara de fastidio

-asi que ustedes son las visitas de mi padre, que molesto- dijo el pelinegro que aun no tenia idea de como se llamaba, Naruto camino hacia mi y se puso a lado mio

-si, asi es, porque no eres educado con la visita y nos dices tu nombre- dijo mi hermano, el chico carcageo ironico, pero aun asi me parecio escuchar miles de campanas sonar con su riza

-claro y tu eres don modales- el chico se cruso de brasos y nos miro- Sasuke Uchiha, quienes son ustedes?- pregunto

-Naruto Uzumaki, y ella es mi hermana- dijo Naruto presentandose y de paso ami tambien

-Sakura Haruno- dije educadamente, pero Sasuke, puso cara de no entender, de seguro por los apeidos

-que no eran hermanos?-

-si lo somos- respondio Naruto, Sasuke iva a protestar, pero le interrumpi

-pero no de sangre- dije, el puso cara de no entender, si se pudiera decir, porque casi todas sus fracciones eran identicas- yo soy adoptada- declare, el chico abrio los ojos, y despues se carcageo, eso me molesto demaciado y por ver a Naruto tambien

-de que te ries?- pregunto el rubio molesto

-de que ella es adoptada- dijo como si verguenza alguna- acaso tu mama te tiro a la calle cuando naciste por ser rara y tener el cabello rosa?- dijo burlescamente, me enfureci, pero era una persona con mucha paciencia, pero Naruto no, estaba apunto de darle un golpe a Sasuke pero yo le detube tomando su brazo

-tal ves, pero no es de tu incumbencia- dije tratando de ser educada

-ja, tienes razon, porque deberia de importarme una cualquiera, por lo menos él tiene apeido conocible, pero tu, de seguro tu madre era una cualquiera de esas que anda de ofrecida- esta bien, esto era el colmo!, solte el brazo de mi hermano y cerre mi puño con la intencion de darle una buena paliza a ese niñato, pero Naruto me tomo de la cintura y me giro hacia otro lado.

-Naruto sueltame!- grite, queria darle la paliza de su vida- le voy a matar, niñato de mier...- trate de decir mientras luchaba por safarme

-Sakura-chan, dejalo no vale la pena- dijo el rubio tratando de calmarme, razone un poco y me tranquilice

-tienes razon, nisiquiera mis insultos se merece- dije en voz baja, pero me logro escuchar

-claro, como si lo que me dijieras me importara mucho, viniendo de una cualquiera como tu, no me pasa ni por aqui- dijo ahciendo una seña haciasu cabeza, yo solo no le hice caso, pero aun estaba bastante molesta.

-Sasuke que haces?- la voz del señor Fogaku se escucho a la entrada de la habitacion- mas te vale que no molestes a la vicita- advirtio el hombre

-claro que no padre, solo les mostraba el lugar- dijo como si fuera la verdad, _ mentiroso_, pense por mis adentros

-chicos, ya es tarde, porque no van a instalarse en sus habitaciones?- suguirio de nuevo Fogaku- Sasuke hijo, mustrale sus habitaciones- le pidio al pelinegro

-claro- dijo- por aqui- agrego haciendo una reverencia y señalandonos la salida, yo le mire con algo de rencor al igual que Naruto, nosotros solo salimos de ahi.

Sasuke, nos guio por las escaleras, pasamos por miles de pasillos, trate de memorizar por donde, pero me era imposoble recordar, ya que todos los pasillos eran identicos, Porfin lelgamos a uno donde era un poco diferente, ya que no tenia retratos de personas.

-esa es la tulla- dijo refiriendose a Naruto, este le miro con rencord

-donde esta la de Sakura-chan?- pregunto mi hermano

-al otro pasillo, la segunda puerta- dijo el pelinegro, Naruto fruncio el ceño, se acerco a mi, y me tomo de la cabeza

-cuidate- me beso la frente tiernamente y despues revolvio mi cabello- te quiero Saku- dijo para despues entrar a la habitacion, dejandome sola con el Uchiha, este me miro con asco, y despues comenso a caminar hacia otro pasillo, yo solo le segui. Llegamos a otro pasillo, este era igual que el anterior, pero tenia una lamparilla antigua sobre una mesa de madera fina, toda una antiguedad.

-esta es la tulla- dijo con tono molesto, decidi no tomarle importancia, solo me diriji a la puerta y decidi entrar en la habitacion, pero antes de cerrar una mano detubo la puerta- se me olvido, por ningun motivo deves tocar o ver a los ojos a ninguna persona de los cuadros, y no deves por nada, salir una ora antes de las doce de la noche ni despues, hasta que salga el sol, has entendido Haruno?- dijo en modo de orden, yo solo acenti, pero no me importaba lo que dijiese ese niñato, despues de eso cerre la puerta en sus naruces y le puse serrojo, detras de la puerta se escucho un gruñido, yo rei por debajo, despues comence a inspeccionar la habitacion

Era una habitacion enorme, con una pequeña sala de color blanco, en el centro de esta estaba una mesa con varias revistas populares que leian cualquier tipo de chica menos yo, a un lado estaba un libreo con libros antiguos, eso si me interesaba, pero segi con mi inspeccion, despues estaba un escritorio de madera de roble, antiguo como todo, y despues por ultimo estaba una hermosa cama matrimonial, con una sobrecama roja, tenia unos soportes de madera que daban hasta un poco antes de la pared, y desde ella se dejaba caer unas cortinas blancas de algodon, era como la alcoba de una princesa. En ese momento se me ocurrio una idea, tome buelo y corri hacia la cama, y me tire haciendo que todos los cojines se desacomodaran al igual que la colchoneta, me quede ahi agusto ya que el colchon era muy suabe, no se cuando ni como pero termine dormida entre los cojines.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimers:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._


	2. Descubrimientos

"_**La maldicion de la familia Uchiha"**_

_**By. Angiie-cHan**_

**Descubrimientos**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Mis sueños normal mente empiesan por muchos colores, pero este no fue asi, comenso por colores opacos y obscuros, antiguos, para despues formarse en un estudio, con bibloteca y vista a los campos de las montañas, y despues vi a un señor de ropas antiguas, tal ves de la edad media, el hombre miraba a el hermoso paisage, el atardecer se aproccimaba, solo quedaban unos minutos de luz, un grito se estcucho desde las afueras de la puerta, el hombre no giro, otro grito, el hombre seguia igual, y despues comensaron miles de gritos por toda la casa, eran gritos desgarradores, como si los estubieran matando, el hombre seguia sereno y mierando al paisage, de repente la puerta se abrio bruscamente, dos hombres y una mujer aparecieron con una capa negra, el hombre que miraba el paisage se giro, sus fracciones eran hermosas para un simple mortal, su cabello y sus ojos eran negros, y su pierl nevea, todo un hermoso ejemplar de hombre, los de capucha le miraron, y despues pronunciaron unas palabras que no comprendi, tal ves era romano, elhombre de cabello negro les respondio con furia, los de capucha dijieron otras cuantas palabras, y despues sacaron unas baritas, extraño me parecio, pero despues los hombres de capucha dijieron algo en italiano, y un resplandor cubrio el lugar, y un grito de un hombre se escucho, despues del resplandor vi al hombre de cabello negro tirado en el suelo, la alfombra roja se tiño mas de un liquido rojo, los de capucha se dirijieron hacia el y despues le movieron, y mis sentidos se pusieront otalmente alertas ya que la persona que se encontraba en el suelo, ya no era el hombre de antes, si no era el hijo del señor Uchiha, era Sasuke._

Desperte bañada en sudor frio, con la respiracion agirada y lagrimas en mis ojos, me limpie las lagrimas y el sudor con mi antebraso, despues me puse de pie y me mire en un espejo cercas de la cama, era como si me hubieran metido en una bañera llena de sudor y despues me ubieran dejado en la cama, estaba empapada en sudor, me diriji a una puerta blanca, suponiendo que era el baño, y asi era, abri la llave i me desnuede, me meti en la tina y me di una ducha, cuando sali tome una bata rosada que se encontraba dentro del baño, sali y me diriji a el alrmario ya que no encontre mis maletas en ninguna parte, abri el armario y vi toda mi ropa ahi, tome unos pantalones de mesclilla y una blusa morada de manga corta despues tome un sueter gris y me lo puse, sepille mi cabello y lo ate en una coleta alta, mi estomago gruño, mire el relog que se encontraba sobre el escritorio, las 10:15 de la noche, no era tan tarde, Sasuke habia dicho que no saliera una hora antes de las 12 asi que sali de la habitacion y me diriji a lo que yo pensaba el comedor, tarde aproccimadamente 20 minutos al llegar al comedor, mi estomago me gruñia desesperado, mire una puerta al final de la habitacion, la abri y era la cocina, entre en ella, de seguro a estas horas no abriaa nadadien, asi que decidi hacerme un sandwich, lo prepare con rapides y despues lo tome en un plato y decidi llevarmelo a la habitacion ya que era tarde, y llegarian las 11 de la noche, sali de la cosina y enseguida del comedor, subi las escaleras con ancias de llegar a mi habitacion para cenarme mi sandwich, pero no supe que camino tomar, asi que supuse que era la derecha y me fui por el pasillo largo, este estaba lleno de cuadros de personas, la sensacion de que sus ojos se movian siguiendome me dio un escalofrio por toda la espalda, supuse que eran alucinaciones por no haber comido, y sin esperar que estubiera en mi habitacion comence a comer mi sandwich, segi caminando mientras comia, y decidi que ya era vatante como para no haber encontrado mi habitacion, asi que entre en la siguiente puerta, y me quede helada al ver que era la misma estancia que habia soñado, con los mismos adornos, menos los cuadros.

Camine hacia el interior de este, mire todos los libros antiguos que se encontraban ahi, la alfombra roja, las puestas de cristal cubiertas por una gruesa cortina, donde en mis sueños se encontraba viendo el pelinegro, entonces recorde, _Sasuke_, su nombre me vino a la mente al recordar su cuerpo ya sin vida en la alfombra, mire el suelo donde en mi sueño se encontraba el cuerpo inerte del pelinegro, y la mancha de sangre bajo de el, pero ni una mancha de sangre se veia, nisiquiera un rastro, entonces unas campanadas sonaron, las cuales me dieron un susto, ya eran las 11 de la noche, Sasuke me habia dicho, bueno mas bien ordenado que no saliera una hora antes de las 12 de la noche, decidi salir de ahi e ir a mi habitacion, pero una de las pinturas que se encontraban ahi me llamo la atencion, era el señor de mis sueños, me acerque para verle mejor, cuando estube suficientemente cerca, me dedique a ver su vestimenta, la misma que llebaba en mis sueños, mire su rostro, eran las mismas fracciones, depsues me detube en sus ojos, negros como la noche, una noche que no habia luz, una noche tan negra que no se verian ni el suelo, me quede completamente imnotisada no se cuanto tiempo, pero era como si aquellos ojose me pidieran un poco de luz, acerque mi mano inconcientemente al retrato, intentando llegar a aquellos ojos, estaba apunto de de llegar a tocar el retrato, pero un peso increible callo sobre mi brazo, bajandolo por completo, pero aun seguia con la mirada en aquellos ojos de la noche, escuche una voz que me llamaba, cada ves era mas cercas, yo no podia ver nada mas que no fueran aquellos ojos, despues escuche como gritaban mi nombre y tomaban mi rostro para desviar mi mirada, y lo que vi fue el rostro de Sasuke mirandome con... ¿preocupacion?

-Sakura!- dijo aun tomando mi rostro con sus manos blancas y calientes, bastante calientes para ser sincera, le retire sus manos de mi rostro porque comenzaban a quemarme, el me miro aun con aquella exprecion de preocupacion

-estas ardiendo Sasuke- dije con voz quebradiza, lo cual me sorprendio- seguro tienes fiebre- le adverti, el me miro extrañado

-yo no tengo fiebre, Sakura, tu estas congelada, y lo digo literalmente- me extraño que me dijiera eso, ya que yo no sentia nada de eso, pero de repente senti como mi cuerpo me pesaba, y con esto me empesoa temblar elcuerpo, repentinamente senti como mi cuerpo se congelaba instantanea mente, mis piernas me flaquearon y estube apunto de caer al suelo, si no fuera que Sasuke me tomara en el momento indicado, aun seguia con aquel temblor infernal, Sasuke me tomo en brazas y me recosto en un sofa rojo, me cubrio con su chaqueta negra para darme un poco de calor, pero yo no senti diferencia, despues senti como mi rostro estaba cubierto en agua, me lleve mi mano a mi mejilla y limpie esta, me mira mis dedos que habian pasado por mi mejilla, agua.

-q-que-e es-s e-est-t-o?- dije con esfuerso ya que mis temblores no me dejaban ablar, y el frio enorme que sentia no aportaba nada bien a esto, Sasuke me miro preocupado

-Sakura, son lagrimas, has estado llorando por lo menos mas de media hora, yo llevo hablandote 15 minutos- lagrimas? yo lloraba? pero cuanto tiempo habia pasado? cuando fue que comense a llorar? que horas eran?- tenemos que salir de aqui, ahora- dijo como si le urgiera, le mire incredula- Sakura, faltan 15 para las 12 de la noche, te dije claramente que no salieras antes de las 12- me regaño por debajo, despues miro a todos lados, como si estubiera buscando algo que no deberia estar ahi, me senti mal por no obedecerle, asi que intente disculparme

-l-lo s-sie-nt...- no se como ni cuando, pero de nuevo aquellos ojos color noche, aparecieron en mi mente, quedandome de nuevo en trance, senti de nuevo las manos calientes de Sasuke, desvio mi mirada a la sulla

-no les mires a los ojos, entiendes?- que? porque?, yo acenti, el retiro las manos de mi rostro, y se me quedo viendo, examinandome, pero despues no pude saber mas de el ya que de nuevo aquellos ojos aparecieron, era como si me tubieran atada a mirarlos, de nuevo las manos de Sasuke interrumpieron mi vista, esta ves solo me miro, no dijo nada, toco mi frente, y fue ai donde me di cuenta que ya no estaba tan caliente como antes, y ya no temblaba tanto

- esto es malo- dijo el en vos baja- no deverias verle mas, que te hizo?- no entendia nada de lo que el decia, ni una pisca- Sakura puedes hacerme un favor?- pidio el pelinegro, yo asenti devilmente, mis fuersas habian desaparecido- no dejes de mirarme, por ningun motivo separs tu vista de la mia- dijo, yo senti de nuevo, ya que no sabia el porque, pero por escuchar el tono de preocupacion y urgencia le obedeci, el me tomo en brazos, y yo me sugete por inercia de su cuello, empeso a caminar a paso casi trotando, yo aun tenia frio, aunque segia embuelta en la chaqueta de Sasuke, la cual olia deliciosamente a su perfume, Sasuke gruño y retrocedio, yo intente ver al frente pero Sasuke me tomo del rostro- recuerda, mirame a mi- dijo, despues siguio su camino, empese a escuchar rizas y carcajadas a lo lejos, tambien escuchaba gritos, y pasos, pero logre escuchar una voz que me llamaba, tan solo gire mi cabeza un poco hacia las espaldas de Sasuke y el me tomo d enuevo el rostro con una mano- Sakura concentrate queires?- pidio el, me miraba a los ojos y yo a el, me solto de nuevo, y escuche aquella vos de nuevo, llamandome, pero esta ves no gire, obedeci a Sasuke, pero el me miro con confucion- quien te llama?- pregunto- dime Sakura quien te llama, conoces aquella voz?- pregunto, yo le dije lo de la voz?, nague con la cabeza, definitivamente no conocia aquella vos, Sasuke fruncio el ceño- demonios, esto es peor de lo que imagine- gruño, y de una me cargo como un saco de papas, ya no le veia el rostro ahora veia sus pies y su espalda, una riza tenebrosa se escucho frente a mi, levante mi vista y vi a una mujer con bata blanca, cabellos grices con blanco, ojos negros, y su piel morena, yo abri mis ojos y me agarre de la camiza azul marino de Sasuke tratando de alejarme de aquella mujer, esta se carcajeo mas, y estiro una de sus manos tratando de agarrarme, yo di un grito

- Sasuke!!!- este inmediatamente me tomo en brazos como antes, me miro a los ojos, y yo a el, ahora por ningun motivo desviaria mi mirada, pero no funciono ya que la mujer de antes se encontraba flotando en el techo mirandome de nuevo grite- Sasuke!!- dije desesperada, el apollo mi cabeza conta el hueco de su cuello y hombro, y me susurro al oido

- Sakura quiero que corras lo mas fuerte que puedas, solo sige corriendo si?- yo senti desesperada, queria salir de aquella pesadilla, en eso Sasuke me bajo al suelo- vamos corre!- grito yo obedeci, corri junto a el, pero senti como me tomaban el tobillo y resbale, Sasuke se detubo y volvio por mi, me tomo de la cintura y me levanto- sigue corriendo, ya casi llegamos- dijo agitado, cansado. Segui corriendo como me dijo, pero cada ves me pesaba mas el tobillo, asentia como si miles de pesronas tiraran de el hacia tras, hasta que no pude mas, cai al suelo, no podia lebantarme, Sasuke me tomo de la cintura de nuevo, pero esa ves no podia segir- vamos!- dijo jalandome, yo me tome de su brazo he intente segir pero mi mierna era jalado por algo, mire hacia atras y mire a miles de personas vestidas de blanco, al igual que la mujer de antes, y su cabello canoso, jalandome de mi pie, como si no quisieran que fuera con Sasuke

- ho mi dios, Sasuke quitamenlos!- le rogue, el solo me tomo de la cintura y jalo, unos cuantos pasos y estabamos fuera de mi habitacion, en eso, las campanadas de la media noche comensaron

- mandicion- mormuro Sasuke con dificultad ya que segui jalandome- Sakura sostente de mi- pridio yo obedeci, no pensaba ir con aquellas personas, de una Sasuke dio un gran tiron, despues otro, y a la tercera logro que me soltaran, abrio la puerta de mi habitacion y me metio dentro primero, despues el entro y cerro la pueta con cerrojo, las campanadas de la media noche pararon y junto con esta los miles de gritos y carcajadas diabolicas que se escuchaban fuera, yo aun tirada en el piso me levante a exigir una explicacion.

-que demonios era es...- Sasuke me tapo la boca con una de sus manos

-shh...- hizo una señal con su mano dandome a entender que me callara, en seguida escuche como unas cadenas eran arrastradas por el pasillo, escuche pasos, pasaron por la puerta y se detubieron ahi, tome la mano de Sasuke que aun tenia en mi boca, su otra mano me tomo de la cintura y retrocedio con migo, despues comensaron a escucharse de nuevo los pasos y con ellos la cadenas, desapareciendo despues, Sasuke suspiro con alivio y solto mi boca

-que demonios era eso?- exigi, ahora con vos mas baja, Sasuke me miro extrañado

-desde cuando los ves?- pregunto, yo no entendi

-ver que?- pregunte, pero despues senti mis piernas flaquear, Sasuke me tomo, ahora con mayor fuerza, me tomo en brazos y me llevo a la cama, ahi me recosto y me cubrio con el sobrecama.

-los muertos- dijo el despues de haberme cobijado bien- desde cuando les escuchas?-

-n-no entiendo nada de lo que dices- dije agotada

-las personas de aya fuera eran espiritus de mis antepasados, mis antepasados malditos- aclaro el, yo le mire confusa- escucha, mi familia fue maldecida por una especie de brujos de la edad media- dijeri lo que el me estaba diciendo entonces recorde una lectura que tube cuando tenia quince años, me sente en la cama de golpe y me llebe la mano a la boca

-ho mi dios, tu familia es la maldita por los echiceros de la corte secreta?- cuando dije eso el me miro asombrado

-como lo sabes?- pregunto

-lo he leido en un libro, hace unos dos años- le respondi

-como es que estas leyendo esa clase de cosas?- dijo algo molesto por haber leido eso en un libro que me habia encontrado en la bibloteca

-cualquier adolecente tiene curiocidad por el mas aya- dije, el me tomo de los hombros

-creeme que es mejor no tener curiosidad- dijo para despues bajar sus manos por mis bazos, le mire du piel blanca tocar la mia, despues recorde algo de la lectura, "todos los miembros de aquella familia estaran destinados a bagar por aquel castillo maldito, el resto de su eternidad", lleve mi mano a mi boca ahogando un grito

-t-tu eres un miembro de la familia maldita- le dije con temor, el acentio- ho dios mio estas maldito- le dije, el bajo la mirada, y retiro sus manos de mis brazos

-si- dijo en un leve susurro

-Sasuke...- le abrace con fuersa, el no me devolvio el abrazo pero aun asi no le deje de abrazar, despues recorde mi sueño, a Sasuke muerto en la habitacion, me separe de el, y el vi a los ojos.

-que?- pregunto el

-creo que vi tu muerte- le dije, el abrio los ojos a mas no poder

-q-que?!- en seguida Sasuke me tomo de los hombros y me sarandeo un poco- como que has visto mi muerte!!!??- no se porqe ni como pero mis lagrimas comensaron a brotar de mis ojos y guiar un camino por mis mejillas, para depues guiar a las demas lagrimas, el me solto,- lo siento- se diculpo- no debi...- paro de ablar cuando yo le acaricie una de sus mejillas

-tube un sueño, i no fue exactamente con tigo, sino con el hombre del retrato- Sasuke me aparto la mano de su mejilla, y me miro directamente a los ojos

-que soñaste?- dijo tranquilo yo baje la mirada

-vi al hombre peliar con otros de capucha, y ellos mataba al del retrato, pero cuando volteaban el cuerpo...- pare, noqueria seguir, no queria recordar aquel cuerpo inerte, la piel palida, y los litros de sangra alrededor de su cuerpo

-Sakura...- dijo mi nombre insitando a que prosiguiera, yo comense a llorar, ahora concientemente, el me miro preocupado- Sakura?-

-eras tu- respondi, soltando totalmente el llanto, cubri mi rostro con mis manos, no queria recordar eso, era doloroso par mi, y no se porque me dolia verle muerto, si el me habia tratado tan mal, si el me habia umullado de una fotma tan dolorosa, porque me dolia demanciado verle ahi, muerto? senti como unos brazos fuertes rodeaba mi cuerpo, en forma de abrazo, el comenzo a acariciar mi espalda para que me tranquilizara

-yo tube el mismo sueño, pero al final era mi tio, y no yo- dijo, yo me separe de el

-que?- no entendia nada

-antes de que mi tio muriera, soñe eso, jamas se lo dije, a nadie, nisiquiera a mi hermano o a mi padre- confeso, se sento en la orilla de la cama

-por que?-pregunte

-porqe normalmento soy yo el unico que los ve, a ellos...- dijo el en un susurro, sabia que se referia a la gente que me querian llevar- como es que tu los ves?- pregunto

-bueno, segun los que leei, solo las personas que han visto morir a alguien cercano pueden verlos- le explique, el me miro intrigado- yo... vi a mis padres morir, tal ves sea eso- explique

-tal ves tengas razon, vi a mi madre morir cuando tenia 7 años-

- yo tambien los vi morir a los 7- declare, bueno por lo menos algo teniamos en comun, la muerte de nuestros padres, ver fantasmas, y soñar con la muerte.

-sera mejor que duermas- suguirio el parandose de la cama, en cuanto el se levanto de la cama senti como mis musculos se contraian ocacionando un escalofrio, no se como ni cuando pero cuando me di cuenta le estaba tomando el brazo, impidiendole que se marchara

-Sakura?- pregunto el, yo le mire

-eto... podrias quedarte- le pedi con vos baja- bueno esque yo...- el no dijo nada, solamente me tomo del brazo con el que le sujetaba, despues me tomo de los hombros y me obligoa que me recostara, despues me cubrio con el cobertor, se alejo de mi, en un momento pense que se iria, pero toda idea de esa se esfuno cuando lo vi acercarse de nuevo arrastrando una silla y sentandose alado de la cama.

-me quedare aqui, no te preocupes- sus palabras me relajaron, le di una pequeña sonrriza y despues cerre los ojos quedando dormida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimers:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._


	3. Te soñe

"_**La maldicion de la familia Uchiha"**_

_**By. Angiie-cHan**_

**Te soñe…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rapidamente se quedo dormida, bueno no era de esperarse, despues de que los idiotas de mis ancestros quisieran llevarsela aun estando viva, de seguro estaria agotada. Suspire pensando en lo que me dijo, acerca de su sueño, con migo, con mi muerte. Un escalofrio recorrio mi espina dorsal, como era que dos personas diferente haigan tenido el mismo sueño? Sacudi mi cabesa desviando un par de pensamientos que no pe permitian enfocarme en el asunto de mi futura muerte. Segun lo que yo recordaba, cuando soñe eso con mi tio Kakashi, su muerte fue un mes despues, asi que practicamente mi muerte sera en un mes, _claro si es que no me quieren llevar ahora_, pense sarcasticamente, de nuevo suspire, porque demonios tenia que ser yo el que muriera? apenas tenia 19 años y ya me esperaba la muerte a la vuelta de la esquina. Vi como Sakura se removia en su mismo lugar. Porque tenia que ser yo el que muriera? por que no ella? _Idiota, ella no esta maldecida_, inmediatamente mi mente contesto a mi pregunta, claro, ella no venia de una familia maldita de la epoca media, pero porque ella soño con migo? porque fue ella la que soño con mi muerte? Me puse a pensar en mi sueño con mi tio y lo compare con el de Sakura, pero practicamente eran identicos, solo con el final distinto, enves de mi tio, era yo. Gruñi por frustracion, que tenia que ver ella con migo? por lo menos yo era el sobrino de mi tio, claro su sobrino consentido, porque demonios yo tube que soñar su muerte, yo queria mas que a nadie a mi tio, el fue el que siempre me enseño cosas nuevas, me educo el practicamente, ya que mi padre seimpre estaba con Itachi, practicamente _amaba _a mi tio.

Entonces la respuesta me llego como un golpe a la cabeza, _yo amaba a mi tio_, eso quiere decir que... _S-Saku-ra m-me-e a-ama?_ de nuevo mi mente se me adelanto, Sakura me amaba? pero si apenas nos acababamos de conocer, hace unas cuantas otras antes, aparte la trate como una basura, como es que ella me ame tanto como para que sueñe con mi muerte? Refunfuñe por pura fustraccion, como alguien puede amar a las pocas horas de conocerse?

Mire a Sakura quien se seguia moviendo en su mismo sitio, _esta chica tiene problemas para dormir_, pense internamente, pero ese pensamiento se esfumo cuando pronuncio mi nombre.

-Sasuke...- su vos parecia adormilada, peor tambien tenia un tono de preocupacion y decesperacion, _de nuevo soñara con migo?_ me pregunte, de nuevo ella se movio en el mismo lugar, pero esta ves su rostro parecia molesto, preocupado, con temor- Sasuke...- de nuevo pronuncio mi nombre, porque lo hacia?- Sasuke...- su vos se quebro, ahora sus ojos cerrados derramaban lagrimas saladas, decidi despertarla, la sacudi ligeramente, ella se removio de nuevo en su mismo sitio, le movi con un poco mas de fuerza, pero ella seguia llorando y diciendo mi nombre, le tome por los hombros y la sacudi con mayor fuerza.

-Sakura!- le grite para que esta despertara, lo cual funciono. Ella me miro sorprendida, aun con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, no dijo absolutamente nada, solo me miro, yo le solte y me sente a la orilla de la cama, ella se sento en su lugar, y se toco una mejilla quitandose una lagrima que resbalaba por ahi.

-porque lloro?- pregunto, yo le mire extrañado, porque no lo recuerda?

-creo que tenias una pesadilla- le respondi- con migo- termine

-hoo- expreso ella

-que soñabas?- pregunte

-lo mismo, pero un poco mas detallado- contesto, yo le seguia mirando a los ojos- yo estaba con tigo, a tu lado, y ya no era el señor del retrato, sino tu, y los de capucha no eran los mismos- explico ella, eso no me habia pasado con mi tio. Cerre los ojos con fustraccion, y me lleve la manos a la cara.- porque crees que sueño con tigo?- pregunto, yo retire mi mano de mi cara y le mire

-ni idea- respondi

-pero, si tu soñabas con tu tio, supongo que tenian algun lazo, por lo menos de sangre, pero yo no tengo nada que ver con tigo- declaro ella, sacando sus propias concluciones, yo habia llegado a lo mismo antes de que me diera cuenta que yo amaba a mi tio, y de seguro ella sentia algo por mi.

- me amas?- pregunte directamente, ella abrio los ojos a mas no poder

-que?! pero apenas te acabo de conocer y quieres que te ame?!!!- grito ella isterica, yo frunci el ceño, si no era eso, entonces porque ella me soñaba

-lo siento, solo se me ocurrio esa posivilidad, yo amaba a mi tio, asi que supongo que por eso lo soñe, pero si tu no me amas, no entiendo que mas pueda hacer- ella se encojio de hombros, y despues nos quedamos en silencio, pero ese silencio no duro mucho, ya que una riza endemoniada se escucho del otro lado de la puerta, inmediatamente diriji mi mirada hacia esta, no creo que se atrevan a romper el conjuro que puse en las habitaciones, la riza desaparecio, de nuevo diriji mi mirada hacia la chica pelirosa, y me sorprendi al ver que sus ojos verdes se habian obscurecidos a un negro noche, su rostro no mostraba ninguna exprecion en particular, ella bajo de la cama y se diriguio a la puerta, estiro su mano a la perilla, con intencion de abrirla, pero le sugete a tiempo para impedirselo, le tome de los hombros y la sarandie- Sakura despierta!!- le grite, pero no funciono, en cambio ella sonrrio aun con aquellos ojos noche.

-_idiota_- su voz se escuchaba distorcionada, endemoniada, me asusto-_ tu Sasuke Uchiha, moriras de la manera mas dolorosa de todos nosotros, te matare lenta y dolorosamente, te hare sufrir con lo que mas amas en la vida_- de repente senti las delicadas manos de Sakura al rededor de mi cuello, y empeso a hacer precion en el.

-S-Sa-ku-ra-a- intente despertarle del trance pero apretaba tan fuerte mi cuello que empesaba a faltarme el aire

-_siendo tu el ultimo decendiente Uchiha que morira a causa de esta maldicion, hare que sufras como nunca antes he echo sufrir a alguien, descargare toda mi furia con tigo, y despedasare a lo que mas amas en el mundo_- su vos comensaba a sonarme muy distante, la respiracion ya casi era nula, mi cerebro no recibia oxigeno, pero despues senti como repentinamente me soltaba, me deje caer ya que no tenia ninguna fuerza, empese a toser por falta de aire

-S-Sasuke...- escuche la vos de Sakura como era, levante la vista y le vi llorando, sus manos tembraban, y sus ojos abian regresado a la normalidad, me miraba con terror en sus ojos, sus labios tembraban y estaba palida- y-yo...- enseguida ella se desplomo, la alcanse a sujetar antes de que callera al suelo, despues de recobrar el aliento, la tome en bazos y la llebe a la cama, ahi la recoste, ella estaba inconciente, me recoste a su lado, estaba totalmente agotadoo, todo eso habia sido demaciado para mi, rapidamente me quede dormido.

_Me encontraba en el comedor, frente a la chimenea miraba como el fuego se apoderaba de la leña haciendola cenisas, senti como un sentimiento surguia dentro de mi, escuche como alguien abria la puerta y despues la cerraba, guire a ver quien era, y vi a Sakura con un vestido antiguo color vino, su cabello largo lo tenia recoguido con un peidando lindo y antiguo, ella me sonrrio, y se acerco a mi puso una de sus delicadas y suabes manos en mi pecho, fue ahi donde me di cuenta de mi atuendo, un trage de gala antiguo, color azul con detalles en amarillo oro, dirigi mi mirada de nuevo a el rostro de Sakura, ella me sonrreia de una forma dulce, con su otra mano me toco la mejilla, senti como mis manos se movian solas y se colocaban al rededor de su estrecha cintura y la acercaba hacia mi, ella serro sus ojos esperando algo, algo que seguramente yo le daria, le acerque mas a mi y le di un suabe rose en los labios, labios que me supieron delisiosamente esquisitos, le bese de nuevo, y la sensacion de tocar el cielo con solo el roce de sus labios, me llego, peroe eso se acabo rapidamente, ya que el sol se estaba poniendo, y las hosas pasaron rapidamente, las campanadas de las 12 de la noche sonaron, y miles y miles de hombres y mujres me arrebataron sus labios, sus caricias, sus palabras, toda ella me la quitaron, su vos resono en mis oidos con mi nombre, las personas empesaron a dañarla, trate de ayudarla pero otras me habian sujetado, obligandome a ver el sufrimiento de ella, entre rizas, gritos y lagrimas, aparecio un hombre de cabellera negra y ojos como la noche, le mire a los ojos y este sonrrio diabolocamente, se acerco a Sakura y le tomo del menton, y forsosamente le beso, senti como un corage interminable recorria mis venas, hacendome estallar, le grite miles de cosas, pero el no paro de besarla, en eso saco una especie de daga, mis ojos se abrieron al ver los litros de sangre desparramarse por toda la abitacion, los demas reian con burla, y mis gritos de dolor se escuchaban por todo el castillo, aquel hombre dejo de besarla, y tiro su cuerpo inerte como si fuera un trapo, mi corazon se desplomo, y solo senti como aquel afilado artefacto entraba y salia de mi cuerpo con repetidas veces, ocacionandome un dolor inmenso, pero no moria, despues vi el rostro de aquel que me apuñalaba y que habia matado a la pelirosa que me habia regalado un poco del cielo con sus caricias, y sus ojos negros me dominaron todos los sentidos, y lo ultimo que vi fue la obscuridad de la noche._

-Sasuke detente!!!- la voz de Sakura me desperto, abri los ojos y le mire parada sobre la cama, con las manos hacia mi, sus ojos demostraban temor y preocupacion- suelta eso, porfavor...- su voz sonaba con precausion, despues vi lo que sugetaba con mi mano, era una lampara con el bombillo roto y aun dando corriente electrica, me mire ami, y estaba empapado en sudor- Sasuke sueltalo...- rogo ella, yo baje lentamente la lampara de mesa y me alege de este, Sakura bajo de la cama y desconecto la lampara, quitandole todo peligro, depsues me miro preocupada, yo me deje caer al suelo, ella corrio hacia mi y se sento frente mio, tomo mi rostro con ambas manos y lo also para mirarme a los ojso, quito unos cabellos que tenia pegados al rostro por el sudor, me limpio el rostro son un trapo, despues me ayudo a ponerme de pie, para llebarme al baño me coloco dentro de la tina y la lleno con agua helada, empeso a mojarme con agua que coguia con sus manos y la dejaba caer por mi cabeza, mojandome el cabello, me limpio el rostro de todo rastro de agua o sudor que hubiera en el.

-estas ardiendo, Sasuke- su vos se escuchaba distante, mi cabeza me dolia, ella aun seguia mojandome ela cara con agua fria

-que me paso?- pregunte ella, no respondio, solo seguia mojandome el rostro, le detube sus manos con las mias- que fue lo que me paso, Sakura?- ella me miro a los ojos y se sento en el suelo mojado, alado de la tina,

-entraste en un tipo de trance- dijo ella, yo aun le tenia sus manos sujetas por las mias- empesaste a decir muchas cosas raras que no entendia, tal ves en otro idioma, no lo se- sus ojos comensaron a umdecerse y agacho su rostro

-te he echo daño?- le pregunte, ella no levanto la vista y no respondio, Dios le he echo daño!- que te hise?!- le exigi, ella seguia sin responder- Sakura con un demonio que te hise?!!!- le tome el rostro y la oblige a que me viera a los ojos, ella tomo mis manos que sugetaban su rostro- dime, porfavor...- le pedi

-no ha sido nada grave, de verdad- dijo ella, le mire directamente a los ojos

-que mala mentirosa eres- le dije, ella suspiro- ahora dime la verdad- le ordene

-ya te he dicho que es algo sin importancia- siguio con su mentira, entonces decidi dar obsiones

-te insulte?- ella nego con la cabeza- te golpe?- ella no hizo nada, simplemente bajo la mirada, en ese momento me senti tan miserable- donde?- pregutne

-solo me apretaste algo fuerte el brazo, eso es todo- dijo con algo de verguenza, pero porque se averguenzaba si yo era el que le hice daño, quite las manos de su rostro, y le removi las mangas de su sueter gris y vi las marcas de mis manos imprecnadas en su nivea piel, ya estaban poniendose moradas las marcar, grunci el ceño y cerre los ojos con frustraccion, y de recoste en la bañera, me lleve las manos a la cara, no queria imaginarme lo demas que le hubiera echo si no hubiera despertado- no es nada Sasuke, se quitara- dijo ella tratando de hacerme sentir mejor, pero lo unico que logro fue que me frustrara mas con migo mismo

-no Sakura!- le dije removiendo mis manos de mi cara- claro que es algo! si no hubiera despertado no se que te hubiera echo!- ella agacho la mirada

-seguramente te hubieras acecinado- dijo ella en voz baja, yo frunci el ceño

-estoy seguro que no queria acecianarme, sino tu no estubieras tan alerta en la cama a cinco metros de mi- ella abrio los ojos, bingo- estoy totalmente seguro que te iva hacer daño- ella vajo de nuevo la vista, yo suspire con cansancio y frustracion- alguien no quiere que estes con migo o que yo este con tigo- ella me miro extrañada

-que quieres decir?- pregunto

-quiero decir que deverias irte de aqui- dije ella se tenso- lo mas antes posible- agrege, ella nego con la cabeza

-ni loca te dejo aqui a que te maten!- declaro ella

-si no te vas te mataran con migo- le dije, ella fruncio el ceño

-como estas tan seguro? tal ves no sea asi, tal ves te sal...- le interrumpi

-te soñe- ella callo y me miro intrigada

-que soñaste?- pregunto preocupada

-morias- le dije ella solo agacho la mirada- te mataban por mi culpa- agrege, ella me miro preocupada- no pude hacer nada- ella se puso de pie y se sento en el retrete apollando sus codos en sus piernas y cubriendose la cara con sus manos blancas

-como es que dos personas pueden soñar lo mismo?- pregunto ella, yo abri los ojos y me sopresalte

-has soñado lo mismo que yo?- ella asintio- cuando?- se descubrio el rostro y me miro

-cuando- paro despues trago gruezo- cuando te estaba... axficiando- la ultima palabra la dijo con mucho esfuerso, medite un poco lo que habia dicho, despues me puse de pie y sali de la tina con la ropa escurriendo a chorros,tome una bata blanca que se encontraba cercas y me la puse, sali del baño y me dirigi a la ventana, abri las cortinas y me encontre con un hermoso amanecer, el cual pronto seria mi fin.- que pasa?- pregunto ella detras de mi

-si los dos soñamos los mismos sueños, lo cual es totalmente impocible pero aun asi nos esta pasando, significa que ambos moriremos- dije aun viendo el amanecer, ella seguia a mis espaldas, suspire- tu no tienes ningun tipo de maldicion, tu eres libre de salir viva de esto, pero si te quedas aqui moriras junto con migo- escuche como ella tragaba gruezo de nuevo

-no me ire- declaro- no te dejare solo, debe haber una forma de que no pase esto- dijo ella, senti como la cabeza me palpitaba

-porque eres tan necia?- le pregunte, ella no respondio- no hay forma, tu te vas yo me quedo, asi evitamos mas tragedias- le dije

-el necio seras tu, no me importa si muero, esto es una injusticia! como alguien puede morir por una tonteria que cometieron sus antepasados- dijo ella alterada- te lo he dicho, no me importa si muero, estoy involucrada en esto y lo voy a acabar- dijo decidida

-hmp que molesta- dije aun mirando como el sol resplandecia a todo su poder- quedate si quieres, pero despues no te quejes- dije encarandola, ella acintio- me mudare a la habitacion de alado, por si pasa algo- dije para despues salir de la habitacion- Sakura- le llame, ella giro a verme- dile a tu familia que se vallan, creme que sera mas doloroso si los ves sufrir a ellos tambien- dije e inmediatamente escuche un gemido de dolor, gire a verle

-porque sufririan ellos?- pregunto

-ellos te quieren aunque seas...- recapasite un momento, y despues prosegui- si te vieran muerta ellos sufririan-

-que quieres que les diga?- pregunto ella- son dos hombres que solo me tienen a mi, Kushina murio cuando Naruto nacio, cres que me dejaran aqui sola?- yo suspire, ella sigia mirandome

-ya vere como, ahora solo actua como siempre, y no les digas nada- dije antes de salir de la habitacion y cerrar la puerta detras mio

Camine por los pasillos para llegar a mi habitacion, y en el camino me encontre al hermano de Sakura, creo que era Naruto.

-que hacias en el cuarto de mi hermana?- dijo mirandome con rencord

-no vengo del cuarto de tu hermana- menti, el se cruso de brazos

-cres que soy idiota!- _la verdad un poco, _pense- que hacias en el cuarto de mi hermana!?- exigio, entonces se me ocurrio una buena idea para que se alejaran de Sakura

-bueno quieres que te diga la verdad supongo- el chico rubio fruncio el ceño y asentio- bien pues la verdar es que yo me a coste con tu her...- pero sierta chica me interrumpio

-ahi estas!- grito ella al final del pasillo, le mire intrigado- que asen los dos?- pregunto cuando se habia acercado a nosotros

-este idiota estaba apunto de decirme porque demonios acaba de salir de tu habitacion- explico el rubio

-si estaba punto de decirle que tu y yo tubimos...- estaba apunto de decirte la palabra sexo, pero ella me dio un pellosco en la espalda, yo aguante el dolor

-tubimos una pequeña pelea, le habente una cubeta de hagua helada- dijo orgullosa, el chico rubio comenso a carcagearse junto con Sakura

-ahora entiendo porque estas empapado!- se burlo el rubio, yo mire a la pelirosa de reojo, ella solo se encongio de brazos

-bien ahora que se han reido me voy, par de inemptos- termine y me fui a mi habitacion.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimers:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._


	4. Amor?

"_**La maldicion de la familia Uchiha"**_

_**By. Angiie-cHan**_

**Amor?**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me quede con Naruto riendo fingidamente un rato mas, ya que el habia disfrutado ver a Sasuke empapado, pero despues se puso serio y me miro a los ojos

-enserio eso paso Saku?- preguno el dudando aun lo que habia dicho

-claro Naruto, que cres que aria con ese idiota despues de lo que me dijo?- vaya que escuxamas buena me imvente

-bien, pero no le tengo mucha confianza a ese tipo, ni aninguno de su familia- dijo

-nisiquiera al señor Fogaku?- pregunte, el nego con la cabeza, definitivamente Minato se enteraria de eso y despues nos marchariamos, y eso no era bueno para mi, ya que tenia que ayudar a Sasuke, algo tenia que hacer para que ellos se fueran sin mi- Naruto que pensarias si bueno si yo...- no pude terminar la frase ya que Naruto me interrumpio

-no me digas que estas enamorada de ese imbecil!- dijo el rabioso por el coraje, yo nege con la cabeza

-no claro que no- dije el suspiro, pero despues rcapasite un poco- y que pasaria si fuera asi?- pregunte, el me miro de manera amenazadora y yo di un paso hacia tras

-mato a ese idiota, lo juro, y a ti te encierro en casa por toda la eternidad- dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo y despues se fue.

Me quede unos minutos ahi, parada como tonta, despues decidi ir al comedor, de seguro esratian desayunando ya, asi que baje recordando el camino que segui ayer, y me funciono baje las escaleras y entre a el comedor. Ahi se encontraba Minato y Naruto juntos y tambien estaba Fogaku y un chico parecido a Sasuke, pero mayor que el.

-buenos dias- salude a todos

-buenos dias- saludaron me sente a lado de Naruto y enseguida se encontro mi plato enfrente mio con abundante comida, la mujer que me lo habia traido me sonrrio y despues se retiro educadamente. Mitano y Fogaku estaban platicando de sus viejos tiempos, pero los interrumpio una vos que hasta ahora ya se me hacia vastante conocida.

-buenos dias- dijo Sasuke desde la puerta, se acerco a el lugar frente a mi y se sento

-buenos dias- dijimos todos exepto Naruto que le miraba de manera acecina, g_enial ahora si no muere por la maldicion, morira a causa de Naruto_, pense mi mente comenzo a dolerme y mejor me enfoque en comer mi desayuno, pero algien me llamo desde el frende de la mesa, y no era Sasuke

-tu deves ser Sakura no?- dijo el muchacho que se parecia a Sasuke, yo acenti- yo soy Itachi, hermano de este niñato- dijo en modo burlesco, Sasuke gruño y Naruto rio por lo bajo.

-un gusto, Sakura Haruno- me presente educadamente, para despues consentrarme de nuevo en mi desayuno, pero el chico Itachi no me dejo dar bocado alguno

-eres de la edad se Sasuke?- pregunto, yo me encongui de hombros- el tiene 19, los cumplio ase un mes- termino

-yo cumplire 18 a mediado de este mes- dije, Sasuke me miro a los ojos y yo me enconji de hombros de nuevo

-bueno se lleban un año, creo que harian bonita pareja- agrego Itachi, Sasuke gruño de nuevo y le lanzo una mirada acecina a su hermano al igual que Naruto, mientras que yo simplemente me sonroje sin porder evetarlo

Despues de eso, segui con mi desayuno, pero no podia consentrarme en solo comer ya que sentia que alguien me miraba, despues escuche como una vos de una mujer me llamaba, alce mi vista y vi los ojos negros de Sasuke, supuse que el tambien habia escuchado algo, despues volvi a escuhcar aquella voz, de repente todos exepto Sasuke y yo, pasaron a segundo plano, volvi a escuchar aquella vos y gire mi vista hacia donde habia provenido la voz, Sasuke hizo lo mismo y mi vista se poso en el retrato que habia tocado el dia anterios, el de la mujer, que no solo podian salir a las 12? me quede mirando aquel retrato de nuevo volvieron a apareser esos ojos negros noche, y me quede embobada como siempre, peroe sta ves no fue por mucho timepo ya que escuche como el crujido del cristal romperse frente mio, y desperte de aquel trance, y vi mi mano repleta de vidrios de la copa de cristal llenos de sangre, vi la mirada de Sasuke con intrigacion y a la ves preocupado, Naruto me tomo la mano y empeso a quitarme los fracmentos de cristal injustrados en mi piel, empeso a mover su boca pero no salio sonido alguno de esta, despues escuche de nuevo la voz que me llamaba de la mujer, pero en el retrato ya no estaba aquella mujer, sino que estaba el hombre de ojos y cabellos negros, el de mi primer sueño, me asuste y retire mi mano de las manos de Naruto y sali corriendo de la habitacion, subi las escaleras tan rapido como pude sin caerme, corri entre los corredores, no veia por donde iva, y depsues choque con alguien cerre mis ojos, tenia miedo de ver quien era, pero despues escuche la vos de Sasuke.

-Sakura?- abri mis ojos y le vi, tan perfecto, sus ojos negros al igual que sus cabellos, y su camiza azul marino conaquellos jeans, _espera, que eso no lo llebaba ayuer?_, pense internamente, y despues intente recordar que ropa llebaba ahora en el desayuno, y recorde su camisa blanca y pantalones negros, mire al Sasuke que estaba frente mio, _como pudo llegar tan rapido?_, pense de nuevo, el me sonrrio dulcemente?- que pasa?- pregunto el, abri mis ojos a mas no poder he intente retroceder, pero el me tomo de los hombros- a donde vas Sakura?- pregunto de nuevo, despues su ojos negros se volvierons obscuros, como la noche, mi corazon se acelero_ ese no es Sasuke_, me aterre al pensar eso, despues escuche la vos de Sasuke a lado mio, el verdadero Sasuke de camisa blanca y pantalones negros

-Sakura!- grito desde el final del pasillo y abrio los ojos al verse a el mismo frente a mi, el Sasuke de camisa azul le miro, y sonrrio teneborzamente, repentinamente senti como me jalaban de las piernas y me arrastraban por el pasillo, senti mi cabeza chocar con el suelo, me dolio bastante y empese a sentir humedo el cabello, mire hacia un lado y pude ver el rastro de sangre que dejaba, mi cabeza sangraba a chorros, y tambien vi a Sasuke correr detras de mi- Sakura!!!- grito, yo solo le veia, gire hacia el grente y vi al Sasuke de camisa azul, quien me jalaba de los pies y me arrastraba por los pasillos- Sakura despierta!!!- grito Sasuke detras de mi, y despues recapasite, vi a Sasuke detras de mi corriendo por tratar de alcanzarme, empese a mover mis pies para safarme, pero era inutil no pocia, comenze a sugetarme de cosas, pero siempre me soltaba, en una de esas me sugete te una cortina, el Sasuke de camiza azul tiro fuerte pero no me solte, despues Sasuke llego y te sugeto de la cintura, y tiro de mi, despues de unos cuantos tiros el Sasuke de camisa azul desaparecio, y con esto Sasuke perdio el equilibrio y callo y yo sobre el.

-Sakura!- dijo volteandome y quitandome los cabellos bañados de sangre de la cara- dios Sakura...- dijo mirandome, depsues me abraso con fuerza, yo no decia nada, estaba demaciado aturdida como para decir algo- te dije que no te metieras en esto- susurro el aun abrazandome, despues escuche la voz de Naruto y de Minato quien me llamaban desde el final del pasillo, despues escuche la vos de Fogaku e Itachi pero mencionaban el nombre de Sasuke- perdoname- escuche de parte de Sasuke, despues senti como alguien me tomaba en brazos, supuse que era Naruto o Minato, ya que solo vi una cabellera rubia, despues cai inconciente.

Desperte al sentir los rayos del sol pegarme en el rostro, abri lentamente mis ojos y solo vi el techo blanco, despues trate de moverme pero senti un peso a mi costado derecho, gire mi vista y vi una cabellera negra, me asuste al recordar al Sasuke impostor, pero despues vi la camisa blanca con algunas manchas rojas de mi sangre, ese si era Sasuke.

-Sasuke...- susurre, el lebanto la cabeza y me miro sorprendido

-Sakura!- inmediatamente me abrazo, yo me sorprendi por el acto de este, pero aun asi correspondi el abrazo- perdoname- susurro, trate de decirle algo pero la voz de Naruto hizo que nos separaramos.

-tu idiota! alejate de mi hermana!- dijo Naruto tomano a Sasuke de la camiza y empujandolo hacia atras, despues Naruto me abrazo- ho Sakura-chan que bueno que estas bien, te juro que pronto te recuperes prometo matar a este idiota por aserte esto!- me enoje al escuchar a mi hermano hablar a si a Sasuke quien fue el que me salvo

-Naruto no seas idiota, el no me hiso esto- dije devilmente- el me ayudo- dije tratando de sonar mejor pero fue todo lo contrario, sone mas ridicula que nada

-ja claro!- dijo Naruto sin creerme, yo furnci el ceño- tienes duerte d que tu padre sea doctor, sino si te mato!- dijo refiriendose a Sasuke, el solo fruncio el ceño

-y tu tienes suerte de que seas demaciado inepto, sino te golpearia sin dudarlo- se defendio Sasuke

-repite eso adefecio- dijo mi hermano

-lo aria cuantas veses quisiera, pero no lo hare porque me importa mas Sakura que tu- dijo Sasuke haciendo que todos en la habitacion callara, yo solo pude sonrojarme, despues Sasuke tomo una cilla y la coloco alado mio y se sento en ella, despues me tomo de la mano y oculto su rostro entre sus brazos, mientras que los demas nos veian como si se ubieran perdido en algun momento algo, y creo que yo tambien me lo perdi. depsues rapidamente quede dormida de nuevo.

Desperte de nuevo, pero esta ves por que escuchaba que alguien me llamaba, abri mis ojos y vi la habitacion de cojor rojiso, voltie a la ventana y pude ver el atardecer, despues guire al otor lado y vi a Sasuke, en la misma pocicion con la que me habia quedado dormida, y por analizar su respiracion supuse que deberia estar dormido. Mire la habitacion, solo estabamos nosotros dos, pero despues escuche de nuevo la voz que me llamaba, peroe sta era muy suave, con un tono de dulsura, mire a la puerta y vi a una mujer, de cabello nogro y hermosas fracciones, se parecia bastante a Sasuke, ella volvio a llamarme, yo aprete la mano que Sasuke me sugetaba, pero aquella mujer nogo con la cabeza.

-tranquila cariño- pidio la mujer- sera mejor que lo dejes descansar un momento mas, ha estado bastante preocupado por ti- la mujer comenzo a acercarse a mi, y yo me tense, y al parecer la mujer se dio cuenta de esto- tranquila, no te hare daño, no soy como los demas- dijo cuando llego a mi lado, del otro lado donde Sasuke estaba.

-quien es usted?- pregunte, mi voz ya no sonaba devil, sonaba como siempre, la mijer se sento en la orilla de la cama, y me acaricio el brazo, senti un calor agradable donde ella tenia su tacto, era como si me tranquilizara con su simple toque

-soy la madre de Sasuke- dijo ella mirando a su hijo con dulsura- vine aqui porque no quiero que el sufra lo que yo y su tio hemos sufrido- explico la joven mujer- querida, no se si te has dado cuenta, pero Sasuke no te ve como una simple amiga, o compañera- mire a la mujer con interes, no entendia nada- cariño creo que mi hijo te ama- abri mis ojos a mas no poder, como es que Sasuke me amara si apenas me conosia?- por eso te quieren hacer daño, por eso quieren acabar con tigo, por eso escuchas aquellas voces- ahora si no entendia nada- tu le das fuersa a mi hijo, el luchara contra todo para protegerte, para mantenerte asalvo, aun si el pierde la vida en el intento- dijo la mujer con tristesa, yo frunci el ceño

-el no va a morir- dije decidida- no voy a permitir que le maten por una injusticia- la mujer sonrrio con dulsura

-lo se, se que el te da fuerza para todo- dijo la mujer- pero tienen que ser fuerte ambos, puede que no resulte como lo tienen previsto- dijo la mujer, sabia a que se referia- querida, cuida a mi hijo, el es una buena persona, reprime un poco sus sentimientos, pero es porque me vio morir, a mi y a su tio, porfavor cuidale, nosotros los estaremos vigilando, y haremos lo que sea para mantenerlos asalvo- dijo la mujer para despues ponerse de pie- dile a Sasuke que lo amo y siempre sera asi- dijo la mujer despues de desaparecer, yo me quede un momento mirendo el lugar donde la vi por ultima ves, despues reaccione y aprete la mano de Sasuke, y con la otra le movi un poco, este empeso a despertar, despues levanto la mirada y me vio a los ojos

-Sakura porque estas llorando?- dijo en tono preocupado, yo me lleve la mano a la mejilla y me limpie la unica agrima que resbalaba por ella- que pasa?- pregunto intrigado

-nada- dije con suavidad- te has quedado todo el dia aqui?- le pregunte, el se sonrojo un poco y asintio- gracias- el me miro soprendido

-por que?- pregunto

-por estar con migo- respondi inmediatamente, el fruncio el ceño

-es lo menos que podria hacer, despues de que deje que te hicieran eso- dijo mirando mi mano vendada y mi cabeza al igual vendada- devi darme cuenta- susurro

-no es tu culpa, no devi asustarme asi- trate que no pensara en eso, peor el fruncio el ceño

-no debi meterte en esto- dijo para si mismo, mas yo le escuche, despues recorde a su madre

-sabes, tu madre es muy bella- le dije, el abrio los ojos como platos y me miro

-q-que acabas de decir?- quiso saber

-tu madre, se parecen bastante- aclare

-tu has visto a mi madre?- se puso de pie pero no solto mi mano, yo asenti- y como es que yo no- pregunto

-estabas dormido, ase un rato vino, quiso verte- dije mirandole a los ojos, el callo en la silla pesadamente, seguia sosteniendo mi mano- ella dijo que te ama, y que siempre sera asi- le dije el recado que me pidio la señora Uchiha, mire a Sasuke, sus ojos empesaron a llenarse de lagrimas, yo me sente en mi lugar

-y...- una lagrima recorrio por su mejilla pero rapidamente se la quito- ... y mi tio?- pregunto, de el no sabia nada, pero que hacia mal una mentira piadosa

-te extraña demaciado- menti, el me miro, despues otra lagrima salio de sus ojos, esta ves no se la limpio, me acerque a el, y le recori mi mano por sus lagrimas para secarselas- dijeron que te protegerian, lo mejor que pudieran- el se puso serio.

-Sakura quiero que salgas de aqui, no quiero que te pase algo como lo de hoy, o peor- dijo el serio, yo frunci el ceño

-ni loca te dejo solo, sabes que lo que me paso pudo haverte pasado a ti- el solo me miro- ya lo he decidido, yo me quedo- dije con firmeza, el cerro los ojos

-eres tan necia- susurro con frustracion despues me vio de nuevo- hoy me quedare con tigo- alcaro, yo me senti aliviada- pondre un conjuro mas fuerte en la habitacion, si ellos son capases de hacerte esto durante el dia, no me imaguino que te aran en la noche- yo sonrei, de verdad se preocupaba por mi

-gracias- dije, el solo nego con la cabeza mientras sonrreia, yo me recoste de nuevo, y me acorruque en la cama con la mano de Sasuke sugeta a la mia, el solo se qued ahi sentado mirandome, cerre los ojos y me quede asi durante un buen rato, hasta que senti que Sasuke se ponia de pie, abri mis ojos y le vi de pie frente ami, aun sin soltar mi mano- a dode vas?- pregunte, el sonrrio

- ire por mis cosas, para lo del conjuro, no tardare esta bien?- pregunto el, yo le sonrei, y asenti. se acerco a mi cara y me beso la frente, senti como su suave tacto hacia contacto con mi piel, solto mi mano y salio por la puerta.

No mucho tiempo despues aparecio Naruto por esta, era tenia una cara de enfado, suspire y me sente en mi lugar

-que pasa Naruto?- dije cansada, el se acerco a mi y se sento donde hante Sasuke habia estado

-que piensas con ese idiota?- pregunto, yo frunci el ceño

-no abes lo que dices Naruto- le dije este se enojo

-claro que lo se, casi te mata!- negre con la cabeza, me sacaba de quisio cuando no queria escucharme

-el no me mataria ni por de chiste, lo se- dije firmemente

-Sakura-chan lo acabas de conocer y lo defiendes como si en verdad estubieras segura de lo que dices de el- se quejo el rubio

-esque el me entiende, mas que nadie, el vio morir a su madre, a la misma edad que yo!- Naruto giro su mirada acia otro lugar, yo suspire- Naruto eres mi hermano, y eso no cambiara, jamas- le tome del rostro y le oblige a verme- te juro que siempre sere tu hermana y siempre te voy a querer- el me miro con duda y despues me sonrrio

-esta bien, pero si te ase algo malo, juro que muere- sonrrei, sabia que eso no pasaria

-si claro, ahora dame un abrazo tonto- el me abrazo y yo a el, ene so Sasuke entro en la habitacion, y nos vio abrazados, yo decice el abraso de mi hermano y el mio, y vi a Sasuke- Sasuke?-

-perodon si interrumpi, yo ya me iva- dijo con vos algo quebradiza

-espera, no interrumpiste nada, solo una reconsilacion entre hermanos- puse enfoque en la ultima palabra, Naruto sonrrio al adividar porque lo hice, y depsues se puso de pie y salio por la puerta

-nos vemos lugo Saku-chan- se despidio mi hermano dejandonos solos a mi y a Sasuke

-va a entrar o te quedaras ahi paradote?- pregunte con divercion, el solo entro y serro la puerta, y se sento en uno de los sofas, yo suspire- ahora que paso?- pregunte

-desde cuando te llama Saku-chan- lo ultimo lo dijo tratando de imitar a Naruto, yo rei

-Sasuke, Naruto es mi hermano- dije aclarando sus dudas

-pero no de sangre- dijo repitiendo las mismas palabras que habia dicho el dia de ayer- sabes que el te quiere y tu dandole abrasos como si nada- se quejo, rei sonoramente

-ho porfavor ha sido mi hermano desde los 7 años, si el me quisiera de otra forma que no sea fraternal, ya me ubiera dado cuenta- el solo bufo, yo solo suspire, no se podia discutir con algien como el.- bueno como quieras, te ayudare a poner ese conjuro- dije tratando de ponerme de pie, pero el se puso de pie primero me miro penetrantemente

-ni se te ocurra pararte- ordeno, yo le mire desafiante

-claro que me pondre de pie, no pienso estar toda mi vida acostada en una cama!- el solo mormuro unas cuantas cosas que no logre comprender y se cruzo de brazos

-bien haslo, pero depsues no estes de que no te lo adverti- dijo el ya muy malumorado, suspire cansada, y me volvi a recostar en la cama resignada, escuche una pequeña riza de su parte, y le mire con rencord

-si riete de la enferma- dije sarcastica, el se acerco a mi y se sento en la silla junto a mi

-yo jamas me reiria de un enfermo- dijo con seriedad- solo me reiria de ti, porsupuesto- dijo falso desinteres, yo le di un golpe jegeton el la pierna y el rio

-un dia Uchiha, un dia- dije divertida, el sonrrio con mi amenaza, despues nos quedamos en silencio, yo solo miraba el techo blanco, y me puse a pensar en cuanto le faltaria a Sasuke, me gire a mirarlo, y el me miro

-que pasa?- preugnto

-si, lo de mi sueño se cumple...-me costaba decirlo pero segui- c-cuanto tiempo cres que...- me interrumpio

-un me por lo mucho- dijo el relajado- eso fue lo que duro mi tio- dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

-como demonios puedes decirlo asi!- me queje y me sente en mi lugar molesta- vas a morir i lo dices tan relajado!- su actitud me molesto mucho, el solo me miro de una manera que no logre decifrar- que idiota eres- dije con lagrimas en los ojos, el suspiro y se sento en la orilla de la cama, junto ami, despues me retiro las lagrimas que salieron sin que yo les diera permiso

-no deberias preocuparte por eso- dijo, le mire intrigada- si voy a morir en un mes, que cres que seria mejor- paro de ablar y me acaricio una mejilla con una de sus manos- estar todo este tiempo preocupado por que me voy a morir, o no pensar en la estupida muerte y vivir lo poco que me queda?- me le quede mirando, el aun acariciaba mi mejilla, yo le retire la mano

-entonces ami tambien me queda un mes- sentencie, el fruncio el ceño molesto

-tu no vas a morir- dijo serio y molesto

-claro que si, lo has soñado- le dije, el me tomo el rostro con las dos manos y me acerco a su rostro

-escuchame- dijo mirandome a los ojos- tu no vas a morir- declaro, yo le tome las manos y se las retire de mi rostro

-ho si morire, y lo are con tigo, quieras o no- el enfurecio y se puso de pie

-no! no lo haras porque te iras de aqui!- me grito, yo le mire enojada

-no me ire de aqui!- me sente en mi lugar, Sasuke empeso a caminar como leon enjaulado

-no, te iras y no volveras, asi no vas a morir- dijo enfadado

-aunque me fuera, moriria!- le dije con lagrimas en los ojos, el me miro intrigado

-porque dices eso?- pregunto

-porque aunque me valla de aqui, tu segiras amandome- lo dije en un susurro, lo sufisientemente alto como para que me ayera, el quedo paralizado despues me miro a los ojs

-yo jamas e dicho eso- declaro el con esfurso, sabia que era mentira lo que el decia, sabia que me queria, y yo a el

-tal ves no lo has dicho, pero lo demuestras!- se lo grite en la cara, el enfurecio y me tomo de los hombros

-esuchame Sakura- dijo sarandeandome un poco- yo no te amo, to te he amado y no te amare, jamas- cuando escuche eso senti como algo en mi interior se rompia, no salieron lagrima, ni palabras, tal vez la madre de Sasuke estaba equibocada, y el decia la verdad, desvie mi mirada con la sulla

-sueltame- dije secamente, el me solto lentamente y se alejo de mi- vete- de ordene, el miro el relog

-son las 11:45 de la noche- dijo el, yo me recoste y me cubri con el cobertor

-tu habitacion esta alado- dije secamente, no vi cuando se fue, pero solo escuche la puerta serrarse, y cuando lo iso, empese a llorar como cuando era niña

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimers:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._


	5. Recordandote

"_**La maldicion de la familia Uchiha"**_

_**By. Angiie-cHan**_

**Recordandote**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sali de la habitacion de Sakura, y pude centir como varios ojos se posaban en mi, puse un pergamino de papel pegado en la puerta de Sakura, por si las dudas y me fui a la habitacion siguiente, cerre la puerta con cerrojo y avente mis cosas a lado de la puerta y solo me tire en el sillon pensando en lo que habia echo, y a los pocos minutos quede dormido

_Vi como Sakura estaba en su habitacion, dormida, su mirada era pacifica toda como un angel durmiendo, pero escuche la puerta habrirse, la persona que entro era yo, pero, tenia la ropa de cuando la encontre en la estancia, me acer que a ella, y la mire sin interes, la desperte bruscamente, ella me miro y se asusto, despues pude ver como yo sacaba un tipo de daga, y simplemente la encaje, escuche el grito desgarrador de ella, sus lagrimas resvalando por sus mijillas palidas, y de nuevo la daga entrando y saliendo de ella, era como encajar el cuchillo en la mantequilla, de repente deje de escuchar su llanto, nisiquiera escuchaba su repiracion, vi como dejaba a Sakura tirada en la cama, ensangrentada de pies a cabeza, y yo con una sonrriza triunfante, pero despues puede ver de nuevo esos ojos negros noche, ese no era yo, era madara..._

Desperte con la respiracion acelerada, vi mi alrrededor y me di cuenta que no estaba en mi habitacion, ni en la de Sakura, entonces recorde lo que le dije, y me senti miserable. Mire el relog que estaba en mi muñeca, eran las 3 de la mañana, ni de chiste podia salir de la habitacion, era la mitad de la noche, de seguro estarian rondando por todos lados, suspire, como la extrañaba.

Me quede un rato mas viendo a la nada, y escuhando como aquellos reian y se burlaban, otros gritaban y lloraban, era horrible. Me imagine como sria mi vida de aquel lado, y senti un escalofrio tremendo, no queri ser como ellos, despues recorde como engañaron a Sakura, como la arrastraron, como le hicieron daño de esa forma, y me enfureci, mi sangre comenzo a arder, como demonios se atrevian a aserle eso? ella no tenia la culpa de nada, nisiquiera estaba con migo! porque mierda le hacian daño!?

Entonces me quede pretificado al escuchar los gritos de Sakura del otro lado de la pared, entonces recorde mi sueño, yo matandola con la daga, mas bien, madara apuñalandola. Me puse de pie y no me importo que estubiera a fuera de la habitacion, solo habri la puerta y despues entre en la habitacion de Sakura, lo que me sorprendio ver a Naruto, su hermano, amenazandola con un cuchillo de cocina. No se como le hise, pero tome a Naruto del cuello de la camisa que traia y lo lance lejos de Sakura, ella me miro sorprendida con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, y despues se lanzo a mis brasos, yo la abrace fuertemente, despues la carge y la lleve al baño, la coloque en la bañera y despues cerre la puerta del baño con cerrojo, puse varios pergaminos de papel en la puerta y despues me deje caer, estaba extremadamente exausto, no sabia de donde demonios habia sacado esa fuersa sobre humana como para levantar a naruto y lanzarlo de esa forma, pero despues mi cansansio desaparecio al escuchar la vos quebrada de Sakura.

-S-Sasuke...- me gire a verla, estaba echa un desastre, su cabello desordenado, ya no tenia la venda en la cabeza, sus ojos estaban rojos por llorar tanto, su piel palida y tenia unos rasguños en los brazos y cuello, me pare para ir con ella, me meti a la tina con ella y la abrace, ella simplemente lloro, trate de tranquilizarla acariciando su espalta y su cabello. cuando se tranquiliso un poco comenso a hablar

-porque Naruto?- pregunto aun estaba recargada en mi pecho

-de seguro bajo a comer algo en la noche, y bueno ellos sabes la confianza que le tienes- le explique, ella no dijo nada, le segui acariciando la cabeza- lo que no entiendo es como pude lanzarlo asi- Sakura tomo mi camiza con su puño con fuerza, lo que me extraño- pasa algo?- pregunte

-bueno, no exactamente- respondio, despues prosiguio- es solo que cuando vi a tu madre me dijo algo acerca de eso, pero dudo que sea la explicacion correcta- frunci el ceño al no entender

-explicate- ordene ella suspiro largo

-tu madre dijo que...

_-soy la madre de Sasuke- dijo ella mirando a su hijo con dulsura- vine aqui porque no quiero que el sufra lo que yo y su tio hemos sufrido- explico la joven mujer- querida, no se si te has dado cuenta, pero Sasuke no te ve como una simple amiga, o compañera- mire a la mujer con interes, no entendia nada- cariño creo que mi hijo te ama- abri mis ojos a mas no poder, como es que Sasuke me amara si apenas me conosia?- por eso te quieren hacer daño, por eso quieren acabar con tigo, por eso escuchas aquellas voces- ahora si no entendia nada- tu le das fuersa a mi hijo, el luchara contra todo para protegerte, para mantenerte asalvo, aun si el pierde la vida en el intento- dijo la mujer con tristesa_

-y eso fue lo que me dijo- escuche a Sakura detalladamente, no podia creerlo, hasta mi propia madre decia que la amaba, y yo como idiota negandolo- por eso decia que dudaba por esa explicacion, no tiene sentido si tu no sien...- no se como ni cuando pero termine besando a Sakura en los labios, y como mi sueño anterior, un solo roce de sus labios me hizo sentir el cielo, eran tan exquisitos que me volveria adicto, pase mis manos por su cintura para atraerma a mi, y exigirle mas, ella me correspondio, paso sus brasos por mi cuello gustando ambos del beso, no se cuanto tiempo estubimos asi, pero tubimos que separarnos por falta de aire, mire a Sakura a los ojos y solo se me ocurrio decirle dos palabras, que hasta ahora para mi no significaban nada.

-te amo- le dije antes de volverla a besar, ella sonrrio entre el beso, de nuevo el tiempo se me paso comco segundos, no se exactamente cuanto lebabamos ahi, en la tina besandonos.

-Uchiha traidor!- gritaron desde fura de la puerta de donde estabamos, y a regañadientes tube que separarme de Sakura- habre esa maldita puerta Uchihita de mierda!- reconoci la voz de afuera, pero para mi era totalmente impocible que fuera el

-Sasuke?- mere a Sakura quien tenia rostro de temor, le despeine un poco el cabello y me pare de la tina, despues quite cada pergamino que habia puesto antes- Sasuke que haces?- dijo con unrgencia al ver que tenia todas las intenciones de abrir la puerta- aun son las 4:15 de la mañana- aclaro, yo le sonrei, sabia que se preocupaba por mi, pero esta ves iva a tomar el riesgo de averiguar si era la persona a la que pensaba que era.

Abri la puerta y solo deje entrar a los dos unicas personas a las que estaba seguro que me arian ayuda, mi tio Kakashi y mi madre.

-Uchiha idiota! apenas la conosiste hace dos miserables dias y ya pasa una hora y 15 minutos besandola!- regaño Kakashi, siempre tan regañon- si que tu eres un idiota!

-si claro- le dije- veamos porque no retrocedemos el tiempo a donde estabas tu y Kurenai en sus principios!- le exiji, el solo quedo callado- ahora si no dices nada, idiota- nos quedamos mirando con algo de rencor un poco, y despues nos abrasamos, bueno el casi me axficia, porque los murtos tienes demaciada fuerza?

-ho si claro dejen a la novia y a la madre avandonadas- se quejo la vos que desde niño conoci, mi madre

-si tu vete con la novia y no con el hijo- me queje al recordar que no me desperto al estar junto mio, pero despues le sonrrei y le abrace fuertemente, aunque paso lo mismo que con Kakashi, depsues escuche la comberzacion de mi tio y Sakura

-asi que tu eres la amada joya de Sasukito, bueno ahi que admitir que tiene buen gusto porque tu practicamente te mueres de buena, con decirte que estas mejor que Kurenai, y eso que a Kurenai la he visto sin nada, ahora cuando te vea a ti, uii imaginate- pense en golpearlo pero no podia, estupido fantasma

-si te la imaginas juro que cuando me llege la hora te buscare y te castrare, idiota!- le grite con ganas de colpearlo, pero despues escuche a mi madre

-Sasuke Uchiha! esas palabras- regaño mi madre

-dile que deje sus perverciones para Kurenai, no quiero que pervierta a Sakura- le pedi a mi madre no muy educadamente, para despues ver la cara totalmente roja de Sakura

-Kakashi...- le dijo en modo advertivo mi madre a mi tio

-esta bien, esta bien, mientras me dejen tener hijos fantasmitas esta abien- Sakura cada ves se ponia mas roja por las estupideces de mi tio- disculpame querida- se disculpa mi tio

-descuide- dijo Sakura, yo me moleste

-descuide? como que descuide? este semi-hombre te volvera una pervertida si le escuchas!- esta bien me sobrepase

-y que quieres que le diga? que no lo perdonare porque los fantasmas no pueden tener hijos? por lo tanto no los pueden castras?!- eso si no me los esperaba de ella

-q-que?!!!!!- mi tio Kakashi tomo a Sakura de los hombros y la empeso a sarandear- como que no puedo tener hijos!!!!!- estaba apunto de tarle un buen golpe a mi tio, pero sierta pelirosa se me adelanto, le dio un tremendo golpe en donde ya saben donde

-vuelves a tratarme asi y te mato, mas de lo que estas!- esa es mi chica, sonrei triunfante

-Sasuke de donde sacaste a esta niña?- dijo mi tio con una vocecita

-llego sola- le dije

-bueno, bueno a lo que venimos no?- dijo mi madre

-a que han venido?- pregunte, mi madre se sento en la orilla de la tina junto con Sakura

-a explicarles lo que tienes que hacer ahora- dijo mi tio ya bien portado- a ti no te pueden matar Sasuke, sino Madara rencarnaria en lo que sera el hijo de Itachi- explico mi tio peliplateado

-y eso seria para...- pregunte mi madre contesto

-cariño, Madara casi mata al rei cuando vivio, el era el demonio en carne viva, con decirte que era peor que hitler- explico mi madre

-si Madara fue asi, porque no hemos sabido de el, en libros de historia o algo asi?- pregunto la bella pelirosa

-porque los de la corte, se encargaron de borrar todo rasto de el, y de su familia, lo que nos trae a la maldicion- ahora fue mi tio el que le respondio a Sakura

-bien, entonces que tenemos que hacer para que no muera?- pregunte, Sakura me miro enojada- que?- le pregunte a ella

-olvidalo- dijo ella volteando su mirada hacia otro lado

-hemm... no creo que sea buena idea que comiensen a pelear tan rapido- sugurio mi tio

-porque?- pregunto Sakura

-porque ustedes se van a casar- dijo mi madre, feliz

-que?!!!- dijimos al mismo timepo Sakura y yo, acaso quieren aruiarme mi vida? esta vien que la amara y todo pero, nos conocemos hace dos dias!

-tienen que casarse, para asi evitar que Sasuke muera- dijo mi tio

-p-pero y Naruto? y Minato?- pregunto Sakura

-si que ahi de mi padre y mi hermano?- pregunte yo

-con ellos no ahi problema, nosotros lo solusionamos- dijo mi madre

-claro solo limpienes el cerebro y digan que nos casamos, que facil!- expreso Sakura- ademas no creen que es demaciado pronto? digo apenas nos conocemos hace 2 dias- dijo Sakura

-de echo se conocen desde que tenian, 7 y 6 años- dijo mi madre, confundiendonos a mi y a Sakura- veran, en la muerte de tus padres Sakura, Madara fue el que puso aquel carro, claro con ayuda de subordinados que venden su alma al diablo- explico mi madre, Sakura se puso palida

-q-que?!- sus ojos comensaron a llenarse de lagrimas, me sente a lado de ella y le pase un braso por sus hombros

-mira Sakura, nosotros tenemos una muy buena habilidad de ver al futuro, Madara tiene mayor habilidad que la nuestra, desde que tu naciste fuiste destinada a estar con Sasuke, pero Madara tenia planes, asi que intento matarte, pero digamos que gracias a nosotros no ha podido, pero creo que no podimos defenderte del todo bien, ya que el mato a tus padres, practicamente- explico Kakashi, Sakura no hacia ni decia nada, dolo miraba al piso blanco del baño

-Sakura estas bien?- le pregunte, ella no dijo nada- Sakura, cariño...- fui interrumpido por su vos pero no por muy bonitas palabras que digamos

-es maldito hijo de perra parida por la mierda- dijo como si fuese lo mas comun del mundo decir eso

-Sakura!- le regañe, ella me miro inocente

-que?- pregunto- que esperaba despues de enterarme que me ha querido destrosar mi vida desde que naci?- pregunto ella

-tono exepto eso- le despondi, ella solo nego con la cabeza, yo suspire- no vas a cambiar jamas- agrege

-bueno con respecto a lo de que ya se habian conocido- recordo Kakashi, nosotros dejamos nuestra charla y pusimos atencion

-cuando tus padres murieron conociste a Sasuke en el hospital, recuerdas?- pregunto mi madre, Sakura nego con la cabeza- ya me lo imaginaba, Sakura cariño toma tengo esto para ti- dijo mi padre enseñandole su puño, Sakura se acerco a ella y mi madre acerco su puño serrado a su cara suave mente, despues lo abrio y soplo algo a la cara de Sakura, ella se desplomo, literalmente, claro que la logre atrapar.

-mama que le has echo?!- re exiji a mi madre, ella tomo a Sakura en brasos y solo se encongio de hombros- como que no sabes!, mama pudiste aberla mata...- pero antes de terminar la frace, mi tio Kakashi hiso lo mismo con migo y me desmalle

Mi mente empeso a ser atacada por miles y miles de recuerdos, desde que naci, cuando cumpli mi primer cumpleaños, cuando mi tio estaba en el hospital, cuando via los padres de Sakura dentro del coche, cuando se estrellaron, cuando ella lloraba, cuando la abrace, cuando se fue con Minato y Naruto, cuando mama murio, cuando Kakashi murio, cuando volvi a ver a Sakura, cuando la atacaron, cuando le bese... entre otros mas. Escuche la vos de mi tio distante, llamandome, despues senti un sangoloteo, y despues un golpe en el estomado, abri mis ojos y vi a Kakashi, me ayudo a centarme, trate de enfocar mi vista, y despues de eso, pude ver a mi madre dandome la espalda, y frente a ella se encontraba una pelirosa con los ojos bañados en lagrimas, estaba sentada contra la pared, sujetando sus piernas contra su pecho, me miro con aquellos verdes ojos, y senti dentro de mi que la necesitaba mas que a nada, me puse de pie y corri hacie ella, ella trato de ponerse de pie, pero llege antes de que esto pasara, le tome el rostro con mis manos y ella hizo los mismo con el mio, y le bese. Le bese como nunca antes habia besado a alguien, amaba a la mujer que tenia drente mio y lo iva a demostrar, pude sentir como sus lagrimas recorian sus mejillas, y terminaban en mis dedos, durante el beso pude escuchar los lloriqueos de mi madre y las palabras estupidas de mi tio, despues de unos segundos nos separamos, Sakura me abraso fuertemente, y yo le correspondi, apoye mi barvilla en su canesa, y me deje llevar.

-ahii por dios, le juro que si siguiera viva estaria en un mar de lagrimas!- grito mi madre conmovida- esto es de pelicula!- concluyo

-quieres dejar de gritar, pobres chocos los tienes aturdidos- dijo mi tio

-quisieran callarse los dos- dijo Sakura, lo cual ocaciono rizas de ellos y mias

-vale, ya tendran bastantito tiempo como para disfrutar de su romantico encuentro, ahora nos vamos- dijo mi madre, yo gire a mirarla

-pero porque?- pregunte

-Sasuke, mi niño, son las 5:55 a las 6 amanece, si nos encuentran qui los matan a utedes- explico mi madre

-cuando te vere de nuevo?- pregunte, mi madre puso cara dudosa

-no lo se, cuando ponen fecha a la boda?- pregunto mi madre con una de esas sonrrizas picaras con las que iraba a Itachi cuando estaba con su novia

-mama...- dije en modo advertivo

-no es enserio cariño, ustedes se tienen que casar para seguir con el plan- explico mi madre, yo suspire

-bien, no ahi una forma de decirtelo sin que se enteren los demas- dije haciendo una ceñal con mi cabeza para indicar a los de afuera

-bueno, creo que si- contesto mi tio- solo escribelo en un papel mojalo y despues quemalo- explico mi tio- sensillo no?- finaliso

-si- dijo Sakura aun entre mis brazos

-bien, nos vamos- dijo mi madre acercandoce a mi, me separe de Sakura a regañadientes para abrazar a mi madre- cuidense cariño- pidio ella

-si lo aremos- conteste rompiendo el abrazo para despues darle un beso en la frente- te quiero mama- agrege, ella sonrrio

-y yo a ti, Sasuke- dijo dandome un beso en la mejilla para despues pasar con Sakura a despedirce

-Uchiha idiota- escuche decir dretras mio- que no vas a despedirte de tu tio favorito?- agrgo mi tio Kakashi, me di la vuelta para abrazarlo

-si claro pervertido de closet- dije mientras lo abrasaba

-ten en cuenta que tienes a una bellisima chica a tus pies- comenzo, yo no entendi- no desperdicies lo que tienes, tiene un cuerpaz...- le di un golpe en la cabeza, este se quejo- ya entendi...- dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-mas te vale...- dije en modo de advertencia

-vamos Kakashi es hora de irnos- dijo mi matre jalandolo- nos vemos- dijo para despues desaparecer por la puerta, despues mire a Sakura quien estaba a unos pasos de mi, le sonrei y me acerque a ella para besarla

-sabes que te amo verdad?- dijo ella, yo asenti y le di un pequeño beso en los labios

-enserio quieres casarte con migo?- le pregunte, ella sonrrio

-despues de que nos han separado todos estos años, cres que te diria que no?- yo sonrrei ante su respuesta pero despues su sonrrisa desaparecio

-que pasa?- pregunte

-como se los dire a Minato y Naruto?- dijo con un tono de tristeza- ellos piensan que no nos conociamos hasta hace dos dias, como lo tomaran?- la abrace y le di un beso en la frente igual que como lo habia echo con mi madre

-tranquila- le dije- yo estare con tigo cuando pienses decirselo- agrege, despues ella se separo de mi y me observo

-tu no estas nada preocupado por lo que veo- dijo, yo le sonrei

-la verdad no, tal ves mi padre y mi hermano no vean lo mismo que yo, pero saben lo de la maldicion, asi que no creo que aiga problema alguno- le explique

-porque tiene que ser tan dificil para mi?- dijo cansada

-para todos tiene que aver dificultades- le dije, ella me miro ironica

-para ti todo es facil- me dijo

-claro que no- le respondi- sabes cuanto me duele mi cuerpo por tirar asi a tu hermano?- le dije, ella rio, despues pude ver un resplandor que salia por debajo de la puerta

-parece que ya salio el sol- dijo ella- cres que podramos salir ya?-pregunto

-creo- respondi, tome su mano y despus me dijirji junto con ella a la salida, abri la puerta y vi que la habitacion estaba iluminada con aquel sol resplandeciente, suspire con alivio, despues pude fijarme que la habitacion estaba intacta, de echo nisiquiera estaba nada quebrado, la puerta cerrada con cerrojo- como es que...?- intente decir pero Sakura se me adelanto

-tu madre y Kakashi lo han echo- respondio a mi pregunta, yo sonrei

-sera mejor que me valla, puede que Naruto este por ahi y me vea aqui- cuando dije el nombre de su hermano senti como ella se entristecia- tranquila, el esta bien, de seguro no le a de doler nada- le dije para tranquilizarla, ella simplemente me sonrrio

-Sasuke, con respecto a lo de la boda...- ella agacho la mirada yo se la levante sujetando suabemente su barbilla

-se los dire con tigo, no te preocupes- le dije, ella simplemente sonrrio de nuevo, amaba que me sonrriera

-creo que deberias salir, normalmente Minato despierta muy temprano para darme los buenos dias-advirtio, yo inmediatamente sali de la habitacion, pero despues regrese para darle un beso que no seria el ultimo, ella rio y despues me empujo a la salida- ya vete- dijo entre risas, sali y entre a mi habitacion y me meti al baño a darme una ducha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimers:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._


	6. Revelando la gran noticia

"_**La maldicion de la familia Uchiha"**_

_**By. Angiie-cHan**_

**Revelando la gran noticia**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entre de nuevo en mi abitacion y me deje caer en la cama, suspire sonoramente y cerre mis ojos recordando los labios de Sasuke, los labios que tanto me enloquesian, pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de mi puerta abriendose, abri mis ojos y me encontre con Minato.

-Minato? que ases tan temprano aqui?- pregunte, sabia que me daba los buenos dias temprano, pero hoy era demaciado temprano

-que hacia Sasuke en tu habitacion?- pregunto directamente con el ceño fruncido, yo le mire a los ojos, le habia visto

-heeer... vino al baño, si vino al baño porque el suyo no fuenciona- menti el fruncio el ceño despues resoplo, salio de mi habitacion muy moleste sin cerrar la puerta y lo vi que dio vuelta a la direccion contraria a la que el deveria tomar, obiamente pense lo peor y sali rapidamente detras de el, y vi la puerta de Sasuke abirta, entre en la habitacion de alado y me quede helada por lo que estaba viendo, Minato, el amable y pacifico Minato, se encontraba con las manos en el cuello de Sasuke, este se encontraba de puntitas contra la pared mientras que Minato lo ahorcaba.

-DIME PORQUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS EN LA HABITACION DE MI HIJA!!!!- le exigio salvajemente, Sasuke por su parte trataba de safarse de su agarre, pero no podia, ya que Minato era sumamente fuerte para su edad, vi como Sasuke empesaba a ponerse morado, por la falta de aire

-MINATO DETENTE POR FAVOR!!- le pedi detras de el, pero este no hizo caso omiso, siguio gritandole a Sasuke

-MALDITO DESGRACIADO QUE DEMONIOS LE HISISTE A MI NIÑA!!- exigio de nuevo, Sasuke ya no podia, veia ocmo sus ojos se desorientaban y empesaban a cerrarse, pero antes de eso, no se como pero tome a Minato del cuello de su playera y lo avente hacia atras, escuhe como se estrello contra no se que cosa, pero escuche varias cosas romperse, pero mi vista solamente estaba en el pelinegro que ya se encontraba en el suelo tociento por falta de aire y tomandose el cuello, me agache para ayudarle, dejo de tocer y miro al frente, yo le segui la mirada y vi a Minato tratando de ponerse de pie, despues vi a Naruto en la puerta perplejo.

-S-Sakura-chan que ha pasado?- pregunto mi hermano al verme con Sasuke en el suelo y a Minato en el otro extremo de la habitacion

-EL!- dijo Minato- EL ESTABA EN LA HABITACION DE SAKURA, ESE MALDITO HA VIOLADO A MI HIJA!- grito el hombre, justo cuando el padre se Sasuke y su hermano entraron por la puerta

-que Sasuke ha echo que?- pregunto el señor Fogaku molesto, pero guardando la comportura

-TU HIJO, VIOLO A MI HIJA!- le grito Minato molesto, se levanto al verme a lado de Sasuke y corrio hacia nosotros, en el momento el pelinegro a mi lado se tenso, pense que lo golpearia, pero me sobresalte cuanto el rubio tomo mi muñeca y me jalo hacia el, obligandome a poreme de pie, pero senti como el rubio soltaba el agarre bruscamente y senti como una mano masculina me tomaba de la sintura y me empujaba rapida, pero delicadamente hacia abras.

-dejela empas!- grito Sasuke, quien ahora estaba frente a mi, Minato molesto le tomo de la playera negra que llebaba

-papa vasta!- grito Naruto quien ahora estaba alado de Minato

-suelta a mi hija bastardo inutil- dijo en un tono de odio y rencond, Sasuke no cambio su postura, ni me solto

-no- respondio firmemente, lo cual ocasiono que Minato se encfureciera

-Sasuke ya basta!- interbino Fogaku- como puedes hacerle esto a Minato?!- exigio saber, pero el no le contesto

-que no has escuchado que sueltes a Sakura!!- grito de nuevo Minato, levantando un puño en el aire y dirijiendolo con toda sus fuersas al rostro del pelinegro, pero esta ves de nuevo intervine

-Uzumaki Minato!!!- grite haciendo que este se detubiera en seco y todos me miraron atentamente, yo me puse frente a Sasuke, pero este no dejo te tomarme de la cintura- mas vale que te detengas!- le dije al rubio mayor en su cara, este bajo su puño, y me miro molesto

-que es lo que dices, este idiota te ha viola...- le interrumpi

-el no me ha echo absolutamente nada!!!- le grite de nuevo

-yo le he visto salir de tu habitacion!- me dijo enojado el

-eso no significa que aiga pasado algo!- le respondi

-entonces, no ha pasado la noche con tigo?- preugnto mas calmado, le mire, pense en decier "no" pero no era del todo verdad, ya que si habia estado con migo la noche, asi que simplemente no menti

-ha estado en mi habitacion esta noche- le dije, Minato inmediatamente se enojo, intento gritarme pero no lo deje- pero no ha pasado nada!- le dije el no se tranquiliso

-entonces como ha estado en tu habitacion?!!!!- grito de nuevo, yo no le respondi, asi que el decidio ablar de nuevo- bien! se acabo nos vamos ahora mismo jovensita!- dijo tomandome de la muñeca y jalandome, pero Sasuke se lo impido ya que aun me sujetaba por la cintura- sueltala!- le ordeno, Sasuke nego con la cabeza rapidamente e intento gritarle a Mintato, pero no se lo permiti, me solte del agarre de Minato y le dije lo que Sasuke y yo planeabamos

-NO ME IRE PORQUE SASUKE Y YO NOS CASAREMOS!!!- grite a los cuatro vientos dejando perplejos a todos, pude escuchar como el corazon de Mintato se rompia en miles de pedasos, entonces el tiempo parecio detenerse, y escuche una vos igual a la mia aldo de mi

-_bien echo ahora sufrira mas que nunca_- gire hacia donde habia escuchado aquella vos y me asuste al verme ahi sentada sobre una pesita de noche, despues escuche los gritos de el rubio

-COMO??!!- grito, yo retrocedi y me tope con Sasuke quien me lo impedia, puse mi mano tras mi espalda y le tome la playera de Sasuke y la aprete con mi puño, el no hizo nada- C-COMO SE TE OCURRE?! SI LO ACABAS DE CONOCER!!- exijio Minato, y despues de nuevo esa voz

_-ja, abla despues de saber que lo conosco desde siempre!- _frunci el seño al escuchar las arrogantes palabras de mi otro yo

-no, el y yo nos conosemos desde chicos- le conteste, el solo me miro confundido, despues se escucho la vos de Fogaku

-no te recuerdo- dijo el hombre pelinegro

-no la conosias- respondio Sasuke- su madre era amiga de mama, fue cuando estubiste fuera un año en EUA- agrego, mire a Minato a los ojos y me senti miserable

_-pues deberias sentirte asi, le le as masacrado como si fuera una basura_- de nuevo aquella vos, pero ella ya no estaba en la mesa si no detras de Minato_- porque no terminas de una ves, y nos ahorramos el mirarle?- _sugerio, o mas bien ordeno

-Minato, yo le amo- le dije, de nuenvo senti miserable, era como si le clabara una daga en el corazon- y quiero casarme con el, aunque... tu no lo quieras- dije con dificultad, quede unos segundos hay, despues me solte del agarre de Sasuke y sali de la habitacion, sentia las pisadas de Sasuke detras de mi, corri por los pasillo, y escuche como me gritaba, depsues empese a ver a la yo arrogante que me ablaba en la habitacion

-_que no piensas detenerte?- _pregunto, y le pase por un costado, despues volvio a aparecer-_ saber que te alcansara, de una ves detente- _le pase de nuevo y a pocos metros la volvi a encontrar-_ no le agas sufrir como a Minato_- bingo! eso era lo que me dolia, aserle sufrir a el tambien, asi que me detube, y me desplome enmedio de pasillo y comense a llorar, a los pocos segundos senti a Sasuke abrasarme protectoramente

-Sakura...- dijo mientras me acariciaba la espalda- tranquila, era mejor que se lo dijieses a que se lo ocultaras- dijo el, despues escuche a mi yo de nuevo

-_el tiene razon, por lo menos no le aras sufrir tanto, bueno eso depende claro_- dijo con una sonrrisa arrogante en el rostro, deje de llorar y me separe un poco de Sasuke para mirarle

-puedes llevarme a mi casa? quiero sacar unas cosas de ella- le pedi, el sonrrio

-claro- respondio para despues besarme la frente

Entramos a la casa, esta parecia tan tranquila sin los gritos de Naruto y Minato al jugar videojuegos, Sasuke serro la puerta detras de si, yo subi las escaleras hasta mi habitacion, abri la puerta y me encontre con mis pertenensias, empese a empacar ropa y unas cuantas cosas mas, era tranquilo aserlo en silencio absoluto, pero despues de nuevo aquella vos y mi yo de nuevo ahi!

-_valla, tu empacando para irte? eso es nuevo no?- _dijo arrogantemente, avente las cosas que tenia en mis manos a la maleta molesta

-que?! porque no desapareces de una buena ves?!! ya no estoy en la mancion, LARGO!!!- grite, pero lo unico que recivi de ella fu una sonrrisa de autosatisfacion, despues escuche la vos de Sasuke detras de mi

-pasa algo Sakura?- pregunto intrigado por mis gritos, yo me gire a mirarlo

-no- respondi rapidamente pero mi yo aparecio detras de el, y muy cercas de el

-_por favor! claro que pasa algo y lo sabes tonta, porque no solo se lo dices, baya ya veo porque te gusta, es tan apuesto-_ frunci el seño, Sasuke me miro dudoso y despues able

-bueno si! me pasa algo!- grite mirando como mi otra yo examinaba a Sasuke, este camino hacia mi y me toco la mejilla con su mano

-que sucede?- pregunto con aquella vos aterciopelada, una vos de los mil angeles

-esque- no podia hablar, me habia deslumbrado- esque creo que estoy alucinado- le dije, el fruncio el seño levemente y retiro mi mano de mi mejilla y la poso en mi frente

-no tienes friebre- aclaro, me puso las dos manos en mi cabesa obligandome a mirarle a los ojos- tus ojos reccionan bien a la luz- aclaro de nuevo, y retiro sus manos de mi cabeza- abre la boca- ordeno y yo obedeci, miro dentro de mi boca pero parece que no encontro nada- no estas enferma, eso te lo puedo asegurar- dijo este convencido totalmente, me tomo por los hombros y me obligo a sentarme en la cama, se inco ante mi y me tomo las manos- desde cuando las tienes?- pregunto, yo le mire pero de nuevo aparecio ella sobre mi escritorio sentada

_- valla me impresiona, se preocupa por ti-_ sijo mirandolo sin ninguna verguenza, paracia que se lo comia con la mirada!

-desde que le dije a Minato que nos casariamos- dije con dificultad, el fruncio el seño

-cres que sea Mada...- le interrumpi

-no- dije rotundamente- _ella_ aun sige aqui- le dije

-ella?- pregunto, despues _ella_ hablo

-_claor que soy ella, si no Sasuke seria gay-_ frunci el seño molesta, estaba arta de sus comentarios

-puedes hacer que se valla?- le pregunte ya desesperada

_-no-_ respondio ella, con alegria

-que es lo que ves?- pregunto, yo suspire cansada

-a mi, pero de una forma arrogante y vastante molesta- le dije, ella fruncio el seño

-_mira quien habla_- dijo ella molesta

-en verdad quiero que se valla, esta comensando a darme jaqueca- dije tocandome las sienes de la cabeza

-yo no, pero puedo preguntarle a mama- sugirio el, yo asenti anciosa- bien, tienes papel y algo con que escrivir?- yo senti y apunte donde estaba ella, Sasuke camino hacia mi escritorio ella, sonrrio felismente

-espera, yo te lo doy- dije parandome y yendo por el papel

-porque?- pregunto el dudoso

-porque, ella esta ahi- dije sacando el papel y lapis de un cajo

-y?- pregunto el, yo me gire a verlo como si fuera lo mas obio del mundo, pero parese que el no entendio

-ella...- comense- ella parece estar in... interesada en ti- dije molesta, Sasuke solo rio sonoramente, yo frunsi el seño

-pues creo que no tiene muchas oportunidades con migo, ya estoy ocupado- dijo pasandome una de sus manos por mi suntura y besandome, despues me quito el papel y el lapiz ya que yo quede deslumbrada

-q-que ases?- pregunte, al verlo quemar el papel que ya estaba mojado por agua

-llamo a mama- dijo terminando de quemar el papel- ven sientate en la cama- dijo tomandome de la mano y sentandome en la cama, despues se inco frente a mi- ya de ha ido?- pregunto yo inspeccione el lugar, no la vi

-_yo creo que no!_- grito asustandome, di un brinco en mi lugar, Sasuke coloco una mano en mi pierna para tranquilizarme

-no- dije molesta, ya comensaba a darme una jaqueca enorme, pero despues escuche la vos de Mikoto

-waa!! que feliz soy cuando es la boda?!- grito micoto, mi cabeza retumbo fuertemente, y me la tome con las dos manos tratando de aliviar mi dolor

-shhhh! mama no grites, Sakura no se encuentra bien- dijo sentandose a mi lado y pasandome un bazo por la espalda, acercandome a el

-hoo... lo siento, que le pasa?- pregunto preocupada

-dolor de cabeza, provocado por una alucinacion- respondio el pelinegro a mi lado, sus voces comensaban a fastidiarme al igual que el sol, asi que oculte mi rostro el en pecho de Sasuke tapandome los oidos, el me abraso

-alucinaciones? no tiene fiebre?- pregunto Mikoto

-no, ya la cheque, esta en perfectas condiciones- dijo Sasuke, senti como su pecho retumbaba al ablar- pense que era obra de Madara, pero aun la ve aqui en la casa- agrego

-con que alucina?- pregunto Mikoto de nuevo

-con sigo misma, dice que es ella pero mas arrogante- respondio, Mikoto no dijo nada

-puede que sepa que es- dijo de repente despues de unos minutos, escuche sus pasos aproximandose a nosotros- Sakura, cariño mirame- pidio amablemente, Sasuke retiro sus brasos y me tomo de los hombros separandome de el, mire a Mikoto, ella me miro con aquellos ojos negros, fijamente a los mios, me quede mirando sus ojos, quede como imnotisada pero despues aquella vos de nuevo interrumpio

-_tonta! no la mires! trata de entrar a tu mente, si entra puedes morir, o muero yo que eso tambien te afecta!- _dijo isterica casi jalandose el cabello, le mire sin entender, y despues quel dolor punsante en la cabeza, tome fuerte mente mi cabesa y me agache hasta tocar mis pirnas con mi frente, senti la mano de Sasuke sobre mi espalda, y despues la vos de Mikoto

-no es una alucinacion, es su mente- dijo, yo no entendi, me dolia demaciado la cabeza- rompiendo el lazo con Minato parece que su mente ha desarroyado otra parte de ella, se separa en sentimientos, la parte que ve es la parte arrogante de ella, es algo que esperimente tambien, al igual que Kakashi- dijo con sierto temor, senti como la mano de Sasuke en mi espalda se tensaba

-eso quiere decir que, Sakura va a...- su madre lo interrumpio rapidamente

-no- dijo firme- es porque rompio el lazo con su familia, lo arriesgo todo por ti, es algo como auto-correcion de sus acciones- explico Mikoto, pero cada ves que la escuhcaba me daba un dolor punzante en las sines, di un gruñido cuando me empese a mariar, entonces escuche a Sasuke

-Sakura, amor te sientes bien?- pregunto Sasuke con preocupacion, yo negre levemente con la cabeza, suficiente para sentir que se me movia todo- dejame verte- dijo tratando de enderesarme, me levante con los ojs serrados, senti su mano sobre mi frente y escuche un respingo- tienes fiebre, abre la boca- ordeno, yo obedeci- Sakura abre los ojos- ordeno de nuevo y obedeci, le mire borroso- me ves bien?- pregunto

-no- le respondi devilmente, Sasuke gruño

-ven recuestate- dijo tomandome en brasos, vi como una figura de una mujer desacia la cama, despues Sasuke me coloco en la cama con delicadesa y despues me cubrio con el cobertor- mama, podrias cerrar las cortinas?- pregunto Sasuke, no escuche la vos de Mikoto, pero deje de ver luz, cerre mis ojos, y solo pude escuhcar las voces de Mikoto y Sasuke

-creo que no devi intentar meterme en su mente tan rapido- escuche la vos de Mikoto, y ensegida un gruñido

-mama estas loca?- pregunto Sasuke molesto- no quiero que vuelvas a intentar algo asi, y menos con Sakura- regaño a su madre, no escuche mas, quede como dormida, pero sentia el cuerpo de Sasuke alado mio, tomaba mi pulso varias veses, y otras me tocaba la frente para medir mi temperatura, otras solo me acariciaba la mano o la mejilla, no supe cuanto tiempo estube recostada en mi cama, pero despues escuche una vos que no reconosi

-_que le paso a Sakura?- _pregunto aquella voz de mujer

_-intente meterme en su mente_- la vos de Mikoto le respondio

-_estas loca, aun no tiene edad suficiente para soportar eso-_ regaño la otra voz

_-si lo se, pero parece que empeso con las alucinaciones, crees que pronto podra escucharnos pensar?-_ pregunto Mikoto, me sorprendi ante la pregunta, acaso estaba escuchando los pensamientos de ellas?, frunci el seño

_-no lo se, tal ves ya lo haga, Sakura siempre se adelanta a las cosas-_ dijo aquella voz alagandome, senti la mano de Sasuke en mi mejilla

-esta mas palida, mama- le aviso a su madre, con tono preocupado

-tranquilo hijo se le pasara en unas horas- dijo la madre de este

_-Mikoto, no a desayunado- _dijo la voz

-Sasuke cro que Sakura debe de comer algo- dijo Mikoto

-podrias prepararle algo, no quiero que este sola- le pidio a su madre, y mi corazon latio ma sfuerte ante las palabras de mi ahora prometido, escuche a Mikoto salir de la habitacion

_-pobre Sakura-_ escuche la voz de nuevo

_-Kuchiha podrias ayudar por favor?-_ Kushina??? acaso aquella vos era la madre de Naruto? frunci el seño al no entender

-Sakura, me escuchas?- pregunto Sasuke, yo asenti leve mente- te sientes mejor?- pregunto de neuvo, empese a pensar, ya no me dolia la cabeza, pero me dolia el cuerpo y no queria abrir los ojos, asenti leve mente- quieres comer algo?- pregunto de nuevo asenti- quieres que te lo praiga?- yo nege, no queria que se separara de mi- bien, le pedire a mama que lo traiga- aviso, pero antes de que se parara escuche a Mikoto entrar

-no es necesario ya lo traje- dijo ella, acercandoce a mi, podia escuchar sus pasos

-Sakura- me llamo Sasuke, abri los ojos y lo vi a el, aun con el rostro preocupado

-ayudame- dije devilmente, Sasuke paso una de sus manos por mi espalda y me ayudo a sentarme en mi lugar, Mikoto puso la vandeja repleta de comida sobre mis piernas, frunci el ceño y mire a Sasuke

-mama, te pasaste esto ni yo me lo acabo solo- me defindio Sasuke, su madre solo sonrrio

-bueno aprobecha que tu tambien tienes hambre- dijo su madre

_-Mikoto su cuerpo esta demaciado devil-_ de nuevo aquella voz, mire a Mikoto que mirava a la ventana, gire mi mirada hacia esta y no habia nadie

-Sasuke, esta muy devil, deveria ayudarla- sugirio su madre, yo asenti, Sasuke sonrrio y yo me sonrroje, tomo una cucharada de aroz y la acerco a mi boca, yo dude en comerlo ya que se veia muy tonto, pero tenia tanta hambre que no me importo asiq ue abri mi boca y entro la cuchara, mastique con cuaidado y trage, Sasuke se rio sonoramente ante el sonrrojo tremendo que traia, frunci el seño, y gire mi mirada, y por un momento vi a una mujer de cabello lagro alado mio, perod espues desaparecio, me quede viendo el lugar como tonta

-Sakura?- la vos de Sasuke me separo de aquel pensamiendo de que algien estaba alado mio, le dire y el tenia una sonrrisa en su rostro y la cuchara repleta de arros, abri la boca y comi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimers:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._


	7. Un tiempo con tigo

"_**La maldicion de la familia Uchiha"**_

_**By. Angiie-cHan**_

**Un tiempo con tigo**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura termino su comida con mi ayuda, y no solo por que le di en la boca si no que tambien comi de aquella bandeja llena de comida, ahora Sakura dormia, o por lo menos eso pensaba, ya que estaba recostada con los ojs cerrados, de nuevo revise su pulso, ahora ya era mas normal, cheque su temperatura la cual ya habia bajado, suspire aliviado al verla tan serena. Me puse de pie y me diriji a la ventana, abri las cortinas dejando entrar el sol, supuse que ya eran como las 3 de la tarde, escuche como Sakura se quejaba con la luz, se sevolvio en la cama, camine hacia ella, y me sente a su lado.

-ey dormilona que no piensas despertar?- pregunte divertido, ella abrio un poco sus ojos y estiro sus brasos y se tallo un ojo mientras me miraba

-hnn... Sasuke es tarde ya?- dijo con vos adormilada, era como una niña, la abrase y coloque mi cara entre el hueco de su cuello y su hombro

-algo, pero si quieres podemos quedarnos mas hasta que te sientas mejor- sugeri, ella paso su brasos por mi cuello

-de echo me siento mejor- dijo ella- grasias a ti- sonrrei contra su piel, ella rio tambien- me hisite cosquillas- dijo entre risas, me separe de ella y le mire pensando en asrle cosquilla

-asi?- le pregunte, ella sabiendo lo que tramaba intento salir de la cama y correr pero fue una mision imposible ya que la sujete por la cintura y le epese a hacer cosquilla, ella comenso a reir sin parar, pero la vos de mi madre interrumpio el castigo que le estaba dando a Sakura

-Sasuke que asen?- pregunto al verme sobre Sakura, la mire y ella estaba roja como un tomate, rei y me sente alado de ella

-nada mama, solo jugabamos- respondi sinseramente, mire a Sakura quien ahora tenia cara seria, sin ningun tipo de exprecion- Sakura?- le llame pero no me miro solo ablo

-puedo hacer una pregunta?- pregunto, mi madre asintio, ella prosiguio- porque escucho los pensamientos de Mikoto?- abri los ojos perplejo al igual que mi madre, que acababa de decir?

-q-que?- pregunto mi madre

-puedo escuchar lo que dices, incluso cuando hablas con otras personas, por ejemplo Kushina- mi madre abrio los ojos, Sakura por otro lado se sento en la orilla de la cama e intento ponerse de pie pero se tambalio y callo de nuevo en la cama

-Sakura!- grite alterado, ella me miro i asentio indicando que estaba bien, pero aun asi me pase al otro lado de la cama y me sente junto a ella .

-estoy bien- me dijo pero un asi no me retire de su lado- quiero saber como es que puedo hacer eso- exigio ella

-es algo complicado- dijo mi madre, mire como Sakura girava hacia una de las esquinas de la habitacion mi madre tambien miro hacia la misma direccion, como si algien estubiera ahi- bien, pero se los explicare luego, ahora quiero que regrecen a casa, es tarde y no me gustaria que algo pasara- dijo mi madre saliendo por la puerta de la habitacion

-quien es Kushina?- pregunte mirandole a los ojos, esta solo suspiro

-es la madre de Naruto, murio cuando el nacio, pero no tengo ni idea de porque la escucho- dijo ella frunciendo el ceño

-entiendo- le dije acariciando su espalda suavemente

-cres que estoy volviendome loca?- pregunto ella con preocupacion, yo reí

-claro que no- dije dandole un abrazo, ella solo recargo su cabeza en mi pecho, estubimos asi bastante tiempo a decir verdad pero despues escuche como Sakura susurraba cosas que no lograbab entender

-idiota, mas vale que te calles...- mormuro- seguro, tu tomaras el mando de mi misma, que estupides- termino de decir, yo me aleje un poco de ella para mirarle

-a quien le dices todo eso?- le pregunte, ella inmediatamente se pudo colorada

-a nadie- respondio desviando la mirada, yo frunci el ceño

-bien si no me lo quieres decir esta bien- le dije finjiendo desintres, ella inmediatamente giro a verme, yo sonrrei internamente

-recuerdas a mis alucinaciones?- me pregunto, yo asenti, claro que las recordaba

-practicamente no son alucinaciones- le respondi, ella fruncio el ceño al no entender

-como?- pregunto de nuenvo, yo le sonrei

-cariño, es tu subconciente- le explique, ella simplemente se ruborizo, tal ves fue por como le dije

-hoo...- expreso ella, aun sonrojada, yo rei

-ahora porque te sonrojas?- le pregunte divertido, ella solo voltio el rostro para evitar que la viera

-son ellas, no dejan de decir tonterias- respondio molesta, habia dicho ellas?

-ellas? pense que solo era una- de dije, ella me encaro aun sonrrojada

-se han multiplicado Sasuke!- se quejo ella como toda una niña, yo solo sonrei- son insoportables, cada una con su maldita emocion en especifico!- termino de quejarse ella para despues abrazarme por la sintura y recargar su cabeza en mi pecho de nuevo, yo le acaricie la espalda brindandole mi apoyo

-tranquila, supongo que lograras adaptarte a ellas, practicamente eres tu misma, amor- le dije, pero ella gruño contra mi pecho, despues se separo de mi y me miro con el ceño fruncido

-Sasuke, no ayudas mucho- me dijo yo no entendi

-a que te refieres?- le pregunte intrigado

-esque, no ayudas mucho diciendome ese tipo de... comentarios- dijo ella, yo precticamente no entendi nada

-que tipo de comentarios Sakura?- le pregunte, ella suspiro largo

-el tipo de... amor, cariño... Sasuke cuando me dices ese tipo de cosas ellas practicamente explotan!- dijo imitando con sus manos un tipo de exploccion, yo sonrei al recordad como le decia

-hoo, pero porque explotarina- dije haciendo el mismo acto que ella con sus manos

-esque ellas practicamente te...- no termino la frace, se quedo callada

-me que?- anime a que prosigiera ella se sonrojo

-te... adolatran- dijo en un susurro lo suficientemente alto como para que la escuchara, yo sonte una carcajada, ella simplemente se cruzo de brazos- no es gracioso Sasuke, ella practicamnete me quieren acesinar para tomar mi puesto, y tu te ries asi- dijo girando su cabeza hacia otro lado, yo pare de reirme en seco, despues le tome el rostro y lo gire para despues darle un rapido beso en aquellos labios que me volvian loco

-yo no te cambiaria por nadie en el mundo, nisiquiera por una emocion tuya, seria aburrido no tener que lidear con toda tu- le dije para despues sonrreirle, ella simplemente se sonrrojo de nuevo y despues me abrazo

-pues mas te vale, porque si no yo misma me encargo de asesinarte a ti- dijo en tono serio, yo solo nege con la cabeza, tan dulce y tan sadica

-te juro que no lo are- le dije, senti como ella sonreia contra mi hombro, yo no pude evitar darle un beso en su cuello, lo cual hizo que esta se estremeciera- creo que deverias dormir un poco mas- le sujeri despues de estar varios minutos de estar en la misma posicion, ella se separo de mi un poco

-no tengo sueño- dijo ella muy segura, pero su cuerpo la traisiono ya que dio un gran bosteso, yo rei sonoramente- demonios- se quejo ella, yo la oblige a que se recostara en la cama y coloque su cabeza sobre mis piernas

-yo creo que si- le dije acariciandole el largo cabello, ella se sento en su lugar y se cruzo de brazos

-no entiendo como puedo estar canzada si he dormido toda la tarde- se quejo ella, so solo nege con la cabeza y despues la jale hacia mi para poner su cabeza sobre mis puernas

-es porque no as dormido en los ultimos dias, por eso el cansancio- le respondi ella no hizo nada, solo cerro los ojos al sentir como le acariciaba el cabello.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimers:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._


	8. Madara

"_**La maldicion de la familia Uchiha"**_

_**By. Angiie-cHan**_

**Madara**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sentia como los dedos de Sasuke se deslizaban entre mis cabello, era tan relajante que no pude negarme a su dulce tacto, estaba apunto de quedarme dormida cuando de repente escuche la vos de Kushina de nuevo

-_Sakura, Naruto acaba de llegar a la casa- _aviso ella, yo di un pequeño gruñido

-pasa algo Sakura?- pregunto la melodiosa voz de Sasuke, yo simplemente me levante de sus piernas y me sente en la orilla de la cama, el me miraba intrigado- Saku?- pregunto de nuevo, yo le mire y despues le pase los brazos por ambos lados de su cintura y lo abrase, mi cabeza quedo en el hueco de su cuello y su hombro y pude inspirar aquel aroma que lo caracterizaba, amaba su perfume, senti como el me pasaba sus brazos por mi cintura abrazandome.

-_Sakura Naruto esta en la sala_- aviso de nuevo la madre de mi hermano, yo gruñi lentamente, queria estar mas tiempo en esta pocision con Sasuke

-Naruto acaba de llegar- le avise yo a Sasuke, este simplemente se tenso- esta en la sala- agrege, Sasuke me separo un poco para verme el rostro

-_Sakura acaba de suvir la escaleras- _dijo ella un poco preocupada

-si quieres que se balla se lo dire- dijo mi prometido sin soltarme, yo nege con la cabeza

-no quiero saber que quiere- le dije, Sasuke solo suspiro y asintio

-_esta del otro lado de la puerta-_ dijo kushina, yo abrace a Sasuke para aprovechar los ultimos segundos a solas con el, por otra parte Sasuke me veso la coronilla de la cabeza

-Sakura-chan- llamo Naruto desde la puerta, yo me separe de Sasuke

-Naruto, que haces aqui?- le pregunte amablemente

-quiero hablar con tigo- respondio el, despues miro a Sasuke- a solas- agrego despues, Sasuke apreto el agarre de mi cintura, la cual solo era sujetada por una de sus manos

- no la dejare con tigo- dijo Sasuke, yo le mire molesta

-no te he preguntado a ti, idiota- dijo Naruto refiriendose a Sasuke, este se enfurecio al instante, pero supo como ocultarlo, mas no pudo evitar aumentar el agarre de mi cintura, yo le tome del brazo a Sasuke y este inmediatamente me miro

-Sasuke, porfavor- le predi, este suspiro, despues se puso de pie y me dio un beso en la frente, el cual hizo enojar a Naruto, despues salio de la habitacion cerrando la puerta de tras de si, dejandonos solos a mi hermano y a mi- de que quieres ablar Naruto?- le pregunte, este no hizo movimiento alguno

-quiero que me expliques todo Sakura-chan- respondio el, supuse que queria saber el porque me casaria con Sasuke

-lo amo, es todo lo que puedo explicar- le dije poniendome de pie, amenazando con salir de la habitacion, pero mi hermano hablo

-no Saku, quiero saber el porque de todo, el porque te casas con el, el porque te encontramos sangrando en el pasillo, y el porque demonios amaneci hoy en tu habitacion con un tremendo dolor de espalda y varios vidrios incrustados en esta- solto el rubio de golpe, yo simplemente abri mis ojos a mas no poder

_- Sakura, creo que deverias decirle la verdad- _sugirio su madre, yo estaba deacuerdo

-Naruto no se si lo has escuchado en alguna parte, preo probablemente no, pero la familia de Sasuke esta maldita desde hace varios años- le dije este abrio los ojos a mas no poder

-que?- sabia que no entenderia

-Sasuke morira si yo no me caso con el- le explique, el rubio inmediatamente enfurecio

-Como que te casaras con el solo porque va a morir el muy bastardo??!!!!- grito el, no se como pero logre escuchar un gruñido del otro lado de la puerta

-Naruto!- le regañe- baya que poco me conoces como para pensar que me casare por que se va a morir!- le grite, este abrio los ojos a mas no poder

-_Sakura-_ llamo Kushina pero no le hice caso

-entonces porque?- pregunto mas calmado

-porque una persona se casaria con otra?- dije ironica, este simplemente inflo los cachetes enojado

-y porque demonios estabas sangrando en el pasillo?- pregunto el, yo suspire

-no lo entenderias- le dije este fruncio el seño

-El lo hizo no?!!! el te lastimo asi!!!- grito de nuevo, esta ves el gruñido salio de mi boca

-NO!- le grite, Naruto abrio los ojos sorprendido ante mi reaccion- el me salvo!- le respondi

-de que? que yo recuerde el era el unico con tigo!- grito de nuevo, no sabia si decirle que veiamos a gente muerta

-_Sakura, hazlo nececita saberlo_- pidio su madre, asi que lo hise

-Naruto, veo personas que estan muertas- le dije directamente, el abrio los ojos sorprendido, esa ecena me recordo a la pelicula de sexto sentido donde el niño decia que veia gente muerta- Sasuke tambien- agrege, este camino hacia mi cama y se sento ahi

-como es eso? por quien me tomas Sakura-chan? por un imbesil?!- suspire canzada, como podia el pensar eso,

-no Naruto, no eres un imbesil, pero lo que digo es verdad veo gente que conosi, o eso creo- le dije ya que dudaba si los conosia- en realidad creo que no, pero ahora escucho a personas cercanas a mi- le dije refiriendome a su madre

-_Sakura no lo agas_- adivirtio Kushina mas yo no le obedeci

-si claro Sakura-chan...- dijo el, yo frunci el ceño

-tu madre manda saludos- le dije, este me dirijio inmediatamente su miraza azulada intrigado

-q-que?- pregunto

-tu madre esta aqui- le respondi, al rubio se le umedecieron los ojos casi automaticamente, pero nego con la cabeza

-como se que es verdad?- dudo, yo me moleste, soy su hermana y duda de mi

-y se te digo algo que solo tu madre y tu sepan? me creeras?- le pregunte, este asintio

-_debes de saber que no estoy deacuerdo en esto, pero cuando Naruto era pequeño le temia a los payasos, y siempre lloraba cuando veia uno, y lo unico que le calmaba era la cansion de cuna que mi madre me cantaba- _dijo ella yo sonrei dulcemente, Naruto ladeo la cabeza al no entender

-cuando eras niño le temias a los payasos...- empese e inmediatamente Naruto abrio los ojos a mas no poder- y llorabas cuando veias alguno, lo unico que te calmaba era la cancion de cuna de tu madre- termine de decir, a Naruto se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y una que otra tubo que salir por la abundancia de estas

-m-mama?- pregunto temeroso

-_ho Naruto...-_ dijo Kushina con un tono de vos lloroso

-Naruto, tu madre te ama y esta orgullosa de ti- le dije, aunque su madre no lo haiga dicho sabia que asi era, el rubio me miro y despues me abrazo fuertemente

-l-losiento Sakura-chan! te creo lo juro te creo- dijo abrazandome, yo le correspondi el abrazo

-lo se Naruto- le dije acariciando su espalda

-_Sakura deben de salir de aqui, es tarde, Mikoto debe de estar preocupada-_ sugiro la madre de mi rubio hermano, me separe de el y le tome la mano despues sali de la habitacion, y al salir me encontre con un pelinegro recargado en la pared de enfrente con las manos en los bolcillos, este miro las manos entrelasadas de Naruto y mia

-y bien?- dijo el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido por vernos tomados de la mano, yo solte a mi hermano y camine hacia mi prometido

-Naruto sabe todo- le dije, Sasuke tomo mi cintura y me acerco a el

-a que te refieres?- pregunto el pelinegro alado mio

-a que sabe lo que veo, lo que vemos- le dije, Sasuke no dijo nada

-si le pasa algo a Sakura te mato- dijo Naruto con rencord, Sasuke fruncio el ceño

-yo no le hare nada- le respondio, senti el agarre de Sasuke mas apretado

-bien basta, sera mejor que regresemos a casa- sugeri, Naruto asintio, y escuche un monosilabo por parte del pelinegro, pero despues escuche el grito de Kushina

_-SAKURA!!!!_¨- gire hacia el lugar de donde probenia el grito pero inmediatamente senti como me empujaban fuertemente y deje de sentir el suelo, pero despues senti como me estrellaba contra la pared al fondo del pasillo

-SAKURA!!!- gritaron al unisonido Sasuke, Naruto y su madre y despues escuche los pasos apresurados hacia mi

-Sakura!!- escuche el grito de Sasuke al llegar a mi lado, este me paso un brazo por el cuello para levantarme un poco, no se como ni cuando pero sujete fuertemente el brazo de Sasuke e inmediatamente empesaron a bombardearme imagenes no muy agradables

_Sasuke con la camiza bañada en sangre, al igual que sus brazos, Naruto llorando desgarradoramente, Mikoto siendo sujetada por Kakashi, y por ultimo yo, bañada en sangre, tirada en el suelo, desangrandome, muriendo._

Di un respingon junto con Sasuke cuando volvi a la normalidad, este me miro con terror Naruto por otra parte nos miraba intrigados

-Sakura-chan estas bien?- pregunto mi hermano

-s-si Naruto, pero debemos salir de aqui- dije con dificultad, Sasuke no dudo en salir asi ue me tomo en brazos, yo psase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y serre los ojos apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho, senti como bajaba las escaleras, y escuche el rechinar de la puerta de salida, senri el aire fresco chocar contra mi piel, abri mis ojs y vi enfrente mio el carro de Sasuke

-Naruto ve por la maleta de Sakura- le ordeno, Naruto no protesto, despues logre captar que Sasuke no le habia insultado eso era nuevo, vi como Sasuke abria la puerta y me colocaba en el asinto del copiloto y despues me coloco el cinturon de seguridad, cerro la puerta rapidamente, vi a mi hermano salir con mi maleta y meterla en su llamativo coche naranja, tipico de Naruto, cerro la cajuela del coche, pero despues senti el rugir del motor del carro de Sasuke, este ya estaba saliendo del aparcamiento de la casa, volvi a cerrar los ojos.

No se cuanto paso desde que cerre los ojos, pero sentia la velocidad con que ivamos y no era muy buena que digamos, abri mis ojos y mire atraves de la ventana, veia como los arboles y personas se deformavan por la rapides con la que ivamos, pero algo llamo mi atencion, un hombre alto de cabellera negra y ojos como la noche, una y otra ves lo veia, despues Sasuke detubo el auto, un alto, y en la vanqueta lo mire, furioso Madara me veia furiosamente con aquellos ojos negros, y se acercaba a nosotros, intente decir algo pero las palabras no salian de mi garganta, tome la mano de Sasuke que tenia en la palanca de cambios, este miro hacia donde yo mire y se encontro con su antepasado, inmediatamente movio la palanca de cambios aun con mi mano sobre esta y acelero, los clacsons no faltaron ni uno que otro insulto hacia mi pelinegro, reaccione ante el trance, mire hacia atras para ver si nos segia pero no fue asi, me gire hacia el frente y me lo tope.

-SASUKE!!!- le grite, Sasuke dio una buelta bruscamente y lo esquibamos

-por dios Sakura, lo hubiera atropellado- se quejo, yo frunci el ceño

-que ganarias esta muerto!- le dije este hizo sonar su lengua

-tsk! satisfaccion de verlo contra mi auto- respondio, yo le di un golpe en el brazo

-no dejare que seas acesino- le dije, este solo sonrrio, al poco rato nos encontramos frente al enorme castillo uchiha, Sasuke salio del auto, yo desabroche el cinturon de seguridad y sali del auto, pero antes de serrar la puerta senti como me tomaban en brazos

-Sasuke!- grite tomando su cuello con mis brazos sujetandome

-ahora te molesta que te carge?- pregunto ofendido, yo rei

-no, pero me asustas- le respondi, el rio, despues cerro la puerta del auto con una leve patada y despues entramos en el castillo, me llevo a la sala de estar del primer piso ya que la del segundo piso no era muy comoda, por Madara. al entrar me dejo sobre un amplio sofa blanco despues el se sento a lado mio y me paso un bazo por los hombros

-estas mejor?- pregunto el, yo le sonrei dandole a entender que si- creo que deberias descansar, te has agitado mucho hoy- sugirio el, yo solo le sonrei y me recarge en su pecho, estaba apunto de caer dormida peror ecorde a Naruto

-Sasuke creo que debemos buscar a Naruto- le dije este gruño al oir el nombre d emi hermano

-debe de estar por ahi, dejalo- dijo el, yo frunci el ceño

-bamos no seas asi- dije poniendome de pie y tomandole la mano- vamos solo acompañame- le pedi, este nego con la cabeza y se lebanto, le jale del brazo para apurarlo pero antes de salir este me estiro a mi haciendo que retrocediera, me encontre con los brazos de Sasuke y una de sus sonrrisas

-creo que primero deberias agradecerme de que te aiga traido ahsta aqui en brazos, sabes, pesas bastante- dijo en modo de burla yo le di un pequeño golpe

-no estoy pesada tonto- le dije el sonrrio

-bueno por lo menos dame un beso- pidio, yo sonrei

-con todo gusto- dije antes debesarle, pero un carraspeo de una garganta nos interrumpio

-interrumpo?- dijo Naruto desde la puerta, Sasuke gruño

-si- dijo el pelinegro aun sosteniendome por la cintura, yo me separe un poco de el

-no Naruto que pasa?- le pregunte, este se sento en el sofa donde habiamos estado antes Sasuke y yo sentados, le tome la mano a mi prometido y le arrastre con migo, me sente en el otro sofa no tan grande y Sasuke se sento aladomio sin soltar mi mano

-nada solo queria aclarar unsas cosas- dijo el rubio

-que quieres aclarar?- le pregunte, mi hermano miro a Sasuke

-es sierto que tu ves las misma cosas que Sakura-chan?- pregunto el rubio a Sasuke

-si, pero ella escucha a otras personas que estan fuera de castillo, en cambio yo no- respondio de buena manera el pelinegro, Naruto sonrrio

-eso quiere decir que Sakura-chan es mejor que tu- dijo orguyoso yo le mire reprovatoriamente

-si asi es- afirmo Sasuke alado mio, lo cual me sorprendio

-valla pense que nadie le ganaba a los Uchihas, eso demuestra que una pequeña le puede ganar a uno de ellos- dijo arrogante mi hermano

-Naruto!- le regañe este no hizo nada, solo miraba la actitud de Sasuke

-en primera Sakura no es ninguna pequeña, y en segunda puedo demostrarte que te puedo ganar en muchas cosas- dijo Sasuke, el rubio se puso de pie

-asi en que imbecil- exijio Naruto esto se ponia feo

-que yo tengo a Sakura y tu no, tarado!- Sasuke se puso de pie tambien, soltando mi mano, yo no podia decir nada todo esto me dejaba en shock

-pues el hermano es de mayor importancia que el prometido!- declaro mi hermano dando un paso hacia Sasuke

-pero el marido va primero que el estupido hermano- Sasuke contra ataco y dio otro paso, de repente deje de escuchar sus insultos, solo los miraba, se veian bastante enojados, pero una vos me saco de aquel trance

-_sabias que con un solo toque de mi dedo Naruto podria matar a Sasuke?-_ gire a ver de aquien era aqueña vos, y me encontre con el ser que tanto me aterraba en todo el universo, Madara-_ que pasaria si le doy un poco de mis poderes a Naruto? supongo que tu querido Sasuke no vivira para contarlo no Sakura?-_ aquel hombre se acerco a mi hermano y a Sasuke, se puso entre los dos, ellos segian discutiendo- _Naruto matara a Sasuke y tu no haras nada Sakurita-_ dijo el burlesco, no no podia dejar que eso pasara, trate de ablar, pero no pude, con mucho esfuerso roce la mano de Sasuke, este inmediatamente giro a verme- _haslo y te mato Sakura!_- amenazo Madara

-Sakura?- llamo Sasuke, yo no respondi, inmediatamente se inco frente a mi y me tomo de los hombros- Sakura, amor que pasa?- preugnto preocupado Sasuke, Naruto me miro preocupado, yo mire a Madara furioso

-Ma-da-ra- logre decir, Sasuke abrio los ojos, naruto fruncio el ceño al no entender

-donde?- pregunto Sasuke apurado por saber, mas ya no le vi, senti como el hambiente se relajaba

-hee, creo que se ha ido- le dije mirandole a los ojos- queria matarte- le dije, Naruto habrio los ojos y Sasuke fruncio el ceño

-que? ahora?- pregunto mi prometido intrigado, yo asenti, el solo suspiro- bueno ya no importa, estas bien?- pregunto yo asenti, me puse de pie pero me tambale un poco, Sasuke me sujeto- segura?- me pregunto yo le sonrei

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimers:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._


	9. A punto de perderte

"_**La maldicion de la familia Uchiha"**_

_**By. Angiie-cHan**_

**Apunto de perderte**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-si estoy bien, no te preocu...- paro de decirme ella, fruncio el ceño y miro su estomago

-que pasa?- pregunto su fastidioso hermano, Sakura se llevo una mano a su estomago

-n-no lo se, esque siento como una fuerza que me esti...- de repente mi prometida pelirosa salio bolando contra la puerta de la salida, abri mis ojos al verla destruir la puerta

-SAKURA!!- gritamos el rubio y yo, de un brinco pase el sofa, Naruto lo escalo y corrimos para ayudar a Sakura.

Pasamos por el pasillo que daba a la cocina, atravesamos el salon de trofeos y tambien el de diverciones, llegamos al comedor, vi como Sakura volaba sobre la mesa de madera firme y atrabezo de nuevo la puerta sigiente, Naruto esquebo la mesa pero yo pase sobre esta pateando todo tipo de cubierto o plato sobre este, resbale un poco con una cuchara pero logre ponerme de pie, de un brinco baje d ela mesa y segui corriendo, comenze a escuchar palpitaciones, como el palpitar de un corazon, pero no me importo ya que lo unico que me interezaba ahora era Sakura. Corri con todas mis fuerzas tratando de alcanzarla, de ves en cuando resbalaba con una que otra cosa tirada, al igual que Naruto, de repente vomenze a ver personas en la entrada de las puertas que pasabamos

-_ho por favor morira antes de que la ancansen!- _grito una mujer horrible la cual pasamos

_-deja de procuparte por la mocosa, no vivira_- dijo otro que pasamos tambien

-_si no muera en esta, yo la matare_- me le quede viendo a esa mujer, pero al igual la pase, las palpitaciones eran muy rapidas, pero no me importaba

-_BAKA! deberia de importarte es el corazon de Sakura!- _escuche mi vos gritarme a mi mismo, si eso era sierto aun seguia ocn vida, mire al frente y pude ver la puerta de la estancia oeste, la llevava hacia la pisina! y Sakura no sabia nadar! queria ahogarla!!

-SAKURA!!- grite al ver un monton de agua salpicarse en el exterior, ivamos a salir hacia la pisina, pero la puerta se cerro, tratamos de habrirla pero no se podia, despues a un lado de la puerta se encontraba el estupido de Madara sentado en una silla- pedaso de imbecil abre la puerta!!!!- le grite, este solo sonrrio, Naruto me miraba atonito

-oi Sasuke ayudame a habrirla enves de estar discutiendo con fantasmas!!!- grito naruto pateando la puerta

-_ho Sasuke por favor tu no amas a esa porqueria de mujer, es horrible!-_ frunci el ceño, queria golpearlo, pero escuch de nuevo las palpitaciones, eran lentas, Sakura, su corazon se paraba!

-CON UN CARAJO MADARA!!!! ABRE LA PUTA PUERTA!!!!- le grite este rio a carcajada limpia, y depues desaparecio, llebe las manos a mi cabello y lo estire, tenia que encontrar la forma de salvarla!, segun sus palpitaciones le quedaba poco, cerre los ojos para concentrarme y despues en mi mente vi la ventana, abri los ojos, y la mire, perfecto!, pense, tome vuelo y corri hacia la ventana

-oi Sasuke para!!!- grito Naruto intentando detenerme, pero no lo logro, me cubri la cabeza con las manos y atrabese el gran cristal de la ventana, cai en el suelo incrustrandome algunos de los vidrios rotos, abri mis ojos y trate de ponerme de pie, pero un agudo dolor en mi pierna me lo impidio

-SASUKE!- grito Naruto al verme en el suelo, mire mi pierna y la vi llena de sangre a causa de un enorme cristar incrustrado en mi muslo, lo saque sin pensarlo dos veses, despues me puse de pie como pude y me avente a la profunda pisina, nade hacia donde escuchaba los ya deviles pulsaciones del corazon de mi prometida, la vi en el fondo Madara la sostenia para que no suviera, ella ya no forsejeaba por falta de aire, le di una patada a Madara quien despues desaparecio, tome a Sakura entre mis brazos y nade hacia la superficie, al salir inale bruscamente el aire, saque la cabeza de Sakura para que respirara, pero no escuche su inalacion, Naruto se abento a la pisina para ayudarme, tomo a Sakura y la saco, yo nade hasta la orilla con dificultad, me alce con mis manos para salir de la pisina, quede tirado en la orilla, pude ver que mi sangre se dispersaba en el agua, y en la orilla donde me encontraba recostado, levante mi rostro y mire a Naruto dandole los primeros axuilios a Sakura, no escuchaba su corazon, me asuste, no podia llegar a ella, en eso en mi mente salio el nombre de mi madre, y mentalmente la llame, esta aparecio a mi lado

-SASUKE!!- grito mi madre alterada al ver la cantidad de sangre que habia perdido, se inco a lado mio- por Dios Sasuke que te paso?- me pregunto mas yo ne le respondi, comense a entrar en panico al no escuchar las palpitaciones de Sakura, levante mi cabeza, Naruto le estaba dando respiracion de boca a boca. No se de donde saque las fuerzas sufisientes pero me puse de pie y camine rapidamente hacia donde estaban los hermanos, le di un ligero empujosn a Naruto y este se movio, y yo comense el trabajo que el rubio habia empesado

-Sasuke que paso?- la voz de mi hermano se escucho desde la ventana rota que yo habia atrabezado, mire a Itachi como un angel el sabia mas de medicina que yo

-Itachi! ayuda a Sakura no respira porfavor!!!- le grite aun alterado, Itachi solo me miro con ojos sorprendidos y asintio, me movi del lado de Sakura pero no me separe de ella, Itachi la reviso y despues comenso a darle masage cardiaco, cerre mis ojos con fuerza, no podia morir, no ahora que la habia encontrado, no ahora que nos casariamos, no ahora que volviamos a estar juntos despues de todo lo que habia pasado, no ahora!. Mi mente comenzo a trabajar de nuevo, pero vagamente aparecio un nombre, Shigiro Nagazari, una imagen de una mujer madura de cabello roza y ojos cafes aparecio en mi mente, La madre de Sakura, pense, despues mentalmente llame a su madre quien llevava ese nombre, inmediatamente escuche unas campanadas celestiales y a lado de Sakura aparecio su madre de pie, Miro a mi madre.

-Mikoto? Kakashi?- gire a ver a mi madre que ahora estaba con mi tio, despues Shigiro me miro- Sasuke?- y por ultimo miro a Sakura- ho por Dios SAKURA!!- dijo dejandose caer alado de su hija, comenzando a llorar

-ayudala...- le roge ella me miro con ojos llorosos, y solo asintio para despues desaparecer, Itachi seguia haciendo el masage cardiaco, pero de repente se detubo

-Sasuke yo...- comenzo a decir mi hermano

-no...- susurre ella no podia morir no!- Itachi tienes que salvarla!- mis ojos comenzaron a picarme, y seguido de eso senti umedas mis mejillas- Sakura no!- grite aventando a mi hermano, tome a Sakura entre mis brazos, y ella se desplomaba, parecia una muñeca de trapo, la estreche contra mi pecho y llore, llore como cuando mi tio Kakashi murio, como cuando mama murio, llore como cuando era niño.- Sakura no, no me dejes, quedate...- susurre entre sollosos, queria que abriera los ojos, queria que me dijera que me amaba, que se casaria con migo y que viviriamos felices por siempre, pero ahora no era asi, ella no abria los ojos, no decia nada, no se casaria con migo y jamas la volveria a ver, porque ella estaria en el cielo y yo aqui en este orrible castillo destinado a bagar durante la eternidad- quedate con migo Sakura...- susurre colocando mi frente contra la de ella, la eternidad seria horrible sin ella, sin la mujer a la que amaba, sin mi Sakura-Sakura...- sollose, mire aquellos palidos labios, que antes estaban repletos de color, y que ahora era de un color muerto, pero aun asi los bese con dedicadesa, con amor- te amo- dije clara mente, queria que lo supiera, queria decirselo y queria sentirla, de nuevo la estreche fuertemente contra mi cuerpo resignado a estar sin ella, pero eso cambio cuando escuche como un palpitar dentro de ella se escuchaba y como aspiraba aire con necesidad, la aleje un poco y comenso a tocer, Sakura vivia- Sakura!- grite sorprendido captando la atencion de todos, Itachi me hizo a un lado para ayudarla

-tiene el pulso debil, debemos llevarla al despacho de papa, Naruto ayuda a Sasuke el tambien nececita que lo curen- dijo Itachi cargando a Sakura en brazos, senti como una punzada cuando la toco y yo gruñi

-Itachi...- dije en modo advertivo, este me miro

-tranquilisate, no le are nada- me dijo para despues atravezar la ventana rota ya que la puerta aun seguia trabada

-vamos teme- dijo Naruto pasando un brazo por mi espalda y el mio lo paso por sus hombros ayudandome a caminar. Al llegar al despacho de papa vi a Sakura recostada en la camilla, con los ojos cerrado

-Itachi- le dije mi hermano solo giro a verme- quiero a Sakura en su habitacion, no quiero que papa ni Minato se enteren de lo sucedido- le dije, Itachi me miro confundido

-y que quieres que le diga acerca de la ventana y la pisina de sangre?- pregunto ironico para despues negar con la cabeza

-la ventana la rompi yo jugando basquetball dentro de la casa, y la pisina de sangre solo es salsa de arandano, te asustaste bastante al ver mi pequeña broma verdad Naruto?- dije como si todo eso fuera verdad, Naruto fruncio el ceño al igual que mi hermano

-que ahi de tu enorme cortada en la pierna, y tu ropa llena de sangre?- pregunto de nuevo mi mente comenzo a trabajar

-me cai en el baño, le he dicho a papa que arregle la puerta corrediza pero jamas me hace caso- dije de nuevo de la misma forma, Itachi nego con la cabeza

-ahora se porque nunca te creo- dijo tomando alcol y unas pinsas- ahora sientate, esa caida te hizo una enorme erida que se infectara si no la cierro- frunci el ceño al ver la aguja y el hilo, odiava la idea de que me cocieran la piel, pero aun si oberdeci, mi hermano coloco anestecia en la zona y comenso a suturar, debes en cuando daba un gruñido, pero me tranquilizaba escuchar el palpitar del corazon de Sakura. Cuando mi hermano termino baje de la camilla cojeando- te dare una muleta, se abrira si caminas- dijo mi hermano sacando una muleta, yo la tome

-bien, ya puedes llevar a Sakura a su habitacion, papa no tarda en llegar- le dije, el solo asintio y tomo la camilla de Sakura y salio por la puerta seguido por mi y por Naruto.

Itachi habia puesto a Sakura en la cama, despues salio con la camilla

-Sasuke quitate esa ropa, pereces que vienes de la guerra- dijo antes de salir, yo solo gruñi

-Naruto- le llame este solo asintio, sali de la habitacion para ir a la de alado, abri un cajon y saque un pantalon de mesclilla y una playera, y me di una ducha rapida. Sali del baño ya cambiado y aun con la muleta, sali de la habitacion rapidamente para ir con Sakura, Naruto ahun seguia ahi

-oi Sasuke, que fue todo lo que paso?- pregunto el rubio seriamente, yo camine hasta la cama y me sente en una silla alado de mi prometida

-fue el imbesil de Madara, pero no se porque ataco a Sakura- le dije el rubio solo asintio, despues se puso de pie del pequeño sofa que estaba en la habitacion

-sera mejor que me cambie, si no pensaran que si es tu sangre la que esta por todas partes- dijo para despues salir por la puerta, yo suspire mire a Sakura durmiendo tan pasificamente, ahora su piel tenia mas color, y el sonido de su corazon me alegraba el mio

-perdoname Sakura, debi de haverlo visto antes- le susurre cercas de su oido, y despues le acaricie el cabello, decidi acostarme a su lado, no queria separarme de ella jamas, de nuevo acaricie su cabello y comenze a tararear una cancion de cuna que mama me cantaba, y asi quede dormido

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimers:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._


	10. Que me ha pasado?

"_**La maldicion de la familia Uchiha"**_

_**By. Angiie-cHan**_

**Que me ha pasado?**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desperte con los rayos del sol que trasprasaban la fina cortina de la ventana y junto a mi despertar un dolor de cabeza casi insoportable me acompaño, di un pequeño quejido, pero me di cuenta que mi cuerpo me pesaba demaciado, desvie la mirada hacia mi lado izquierdo y me encontre con un Sasuke plenamente dormido junto a mi, su mano estaba posada en mi cintura en forma de abrazo, sonrei al verlo tan en paz. Trate de ponerme de pie pero la precion que ejercia su braso sobre mi cintura lo impidio y despues su aterciopelada voz se ello en toda la habitacion interrumpiendo el silencio que habia en ella.

-Sakura?- llamo mientras se despertaba, yo le mire combelecida

-hola- le salude, este al escuchar mi voz abrio los ojos de golpe y se sento a mi lado para despues abrazarme con algo de fuerza

-Dios pense que te habia perdido- su voz sonaba quebradiza, con preocupacion y yo no entendia lo que pasaba

-porque pensaste eso?- pregunte al no entender su comportamiento, el se separo de mi un poco y me acaricio el rostro con una de sus manos

-Sakura, ayer debi de darme cuenta de lo que iva a suceder, te juro que jamas volvere a permitir que pase algo como eso- dijo el con culpavilidad en su tono de voz

-Sasuke, que paso ayer? porque estas asi?- pregunte intrigada ante su actitud

-Sakura, ayer casi mueres y todo por mis estupidos celos con Naruto- dijo bajando la cabeza, se veia avergonzado- soy un completo idiota- agrego ocasionando mi enfado

-claro que no lo eres, eres la persona que me ha protegido mas en toda mi vida, no puedes ser eso- le dije el me miro con reproche

-no, Sakura que no lo ves? ayer casi mueres por mi ineptitud, tu corazon se detubo, y tu solo dices que no soy un idiota? por dios Sakura, que no ves como estas?- pregunto asiendo un ademan con la mirada dando a entender que viera mi fisico, levante mis manos y me dolio hacer ese trabajo, mire a Sasuke quien ya mirava hacia otra parte, de nuevo mire mis brazos y vi dos marcas ne manos una en cada brazo

-q-que es esto?- pregunte, el solo gruño

-Madara, eso fue. Madara intento ahogarte- se detubo, sus palabras salian con mucho esfuerzo de su boca- Sakura, casi te pierdo ayer, si no fuera por tu madre, ahora no estarias con migo- dijo aun sin mirarme

-bueno eso no importa, lo bueno es que estoy...- pere en seco, que habia dicho de mi madre?- mi madre estubo aqui?- pregunte, el se giro inmediatamente

-no claro que no Sakura, como cres que un espirito digno del paraiso tenga que estar aqui, de seguro te entro agua en los oidos- dijo el, pero no me convencio, me estaba mintiendo

-Sasuke...- sije en modo advertivo

-Sakura tu madre no puede estar aqui sin que la invoquen, y eso es algo que no puedo hacer yo- me explico, mas no le crei de nuevo, frunci el ceño y estube apundo de reclamarle pero llamaron a la puerta, Sasuke salio de la cama rapidamente y se sento alado mio.

-pase- dijo el, y enseguida entro Itachi, su hermano mayor- que haces aqui Itachi?- pregunto Sasuke molesto ante la precencia de su hermano mayor

-solo vine a ver como estaban, Sakura has despertado, como te sientes?- pregunto amablemente Itachi

-bien, aunque Sasuke esta un poco testarudo- le dije, Itachi sonrrio ante mi comentario, Sasuke se limito a mirarlo

-es normal en el Sakurita, te acostumbraras con el tiempo, y tu hermano? como esta esa pierna?- pierna ha dicho? fue entonces que gire mi mirada hacia su pierna y vi un vendaje en esta, tenia un poco de sangrado e inmediatamente di un respingon

-ho por dios, Sasuke que te paso?- pregunte angustiada, Sasuke solo dio un gruñido y una mirada acesina a su hermano mayor

-no es nada, Sakura- respindio muy traquilo

-nada? vamos Sasuke atravezar una ventana es todo menos nada hermano- corrigio su hermano mayor, yo ahoge un grito tapandome la boca, Sasuke gruño de nuevo

- Itachi porque no te largas?- dijo el menor de los Uchihas, Itachi se encojio de brazos

-si necesitas algo Sakura solo pidelo si? nos vemos- dijo saliendo del la habitacion, en cuanto salio comenze a atacar a Sasuke con preguntas

-como que atravezaste la ventana? que paso ayer? porque lo hiziste? te duele mucho? Sasuke porque no me respondes?- dije histericamente, el solo suspiro

-lo haria pero no me dejas, ademas es tarde debes tener hambre, vamos te preparare algo- dijo tomando una muleta alado de el, yo solo me puse de pie, tambalee un poco y Sasuke me sujeto del brazo impidiendo el tambaleo, me guio por los pasillos hasta llegar a las escaleras, a la mitad de estas el señor Uchiha aparecio molesto

-Sasuke Uchiha! podrias explicarme que hace la ventana echa trizas y la picina de sangre?!!- dijo furioso Fogaku, yo mire a Sasuke quien estaba con los ojos cerrados- y podrias explicarme que haces con la pierna asi?- agrego Fogaku al ver el vendaje ensangrentado de mi prometido, este suspiro tranquilizandose y abrio los ojos, abrio la boca para explicarle mas fue interrumpido por Itachi

-lo de la ventana y la picina fue mi culpa papá- se culpo el Uchiha mayo, mas no le crei ya que Sasuke lo miro intrigado- lo de la pierna de Sasuke fue porque el muy tonto se cayo en la bañera, recuerdas aquel tubo roto?- dijo Itachi su padre lo fulmino con la mirada al igual que su hermano

-que has echo con la ventana y la picina?- pregunto mas calmado Fogaku

-jugaba basquetball en la sala y axidentalmente el valon atravezo la ventana, y lo de la picina fue una broma hacia Naruto, jaja lo hubieras visto cuando creyo que era sangre, que simplemente era jugo de arandano- dijo en modo burlesco hacia mi hermano, su padre solo se cruzo de brazos y lo fulmino de nuevo con la mirada, despues dio su centencia

-se acabo itachi, estas castigado, no saldras con Deidara ni con ninguno de tus locos amigos, por un mes, entendido?- Itachi solo acintio, despues camino hacia nosotros y me coloco su chaqueta sobre los hombros

-Sakura, hace frio deberias abrigarte- dijo en voz alta mas el se acerco a mi oido y menciono algo mas- las marcas en tus brazos no son buenas, podrian descubrirlos Saku- dijo para despues dedicarme una sonrriza, bajo las escalera, despues desaparecio de mi vista, Sasuke por su parte gruño, le mire y tenia el ceño fruncido

-pasa algo?- pregunte, el solo dio otro gruñido y bajo otro escalon y con el me jalo ami

al bajar las escaleras entramos en el enorme comedor donde se encontraban todos, incluyendo a Minato quien nos fulmino con la mirada a ambos ya que Sasuke me tomaba de la mano

-buenos dias- saludo mi prometido guiandome hasta nustros acientos

-buenos dias- respondieron los demas, Sasuke me ayudo a sentarme y despues el se sento a lado mio, Naruto estaba frente a nosotros a lado de Itachi, Fogaku estaba alado de su hijo mayor y Minato a mi lado. El desayuno fue demaciado silencioso para mi gusto, Sasuke no soltaba mi mano para nada, Naruto nos mandaba miradas de ves en cuando e Itachi solo comia su abundante desayuno, al final nos retiramos y subimos de nuevo a la habitacion.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimers:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._


	11. Revelando Verdades

"_**La maldicion de la familia Uchiha"**_

_**By. Angiie-cHan**_

**Revelando Verdades**

* * *

Llegamos a la habitacion de Sakura, ella se metio al baño para tomar una ducha, y aprobeche el momento para ver como traia el corte en la pierna. Levante el pantalon que traia y vi la venta con un poco de sangre, inmediatamente hice una mueca de desagrado, sabia que me doleria al retirar la venda, mas, no tuve otra opcion. Comence a retirar la venta con delicadesa para evitar el dolor, pero aun asi no sirvio de nada ya que cada ves que retirava parte de la venda que pasaba por la erida, me daba un dolor punzante. Cuando por fin pude ver aquella erida con con aquellos puntos, pude ver que estaba bien, ya casi se serraba por completo pero aun devia esperar por lo menos dos dias mas, y asi podria ir con Itachi para que me quitara los puntos y asi hacer mis actividades normales; volvi a colorcar la venda en su lugar y justo al terminar de hacerlo Sakura salio del baño ya duchada y cambiada, ella me miro unos instantes desde el humbral de la puesta del baño y despues hablo.

-me diras porque has atravezado una ventana?- pregunto ella sin moverse, yo suspire y baje la parte del pantalon

-no podia salir por la puerta, asi que hise una- dije sin mirarla, sabia que se enojaria por eso y se pondria histeria, y tambien me daria un discurso de lo tonto que habia sido

-supongo que fue por culpa de Madara no?- pregunto ella a lo cual me sorprendo ya que no hubo ni sermon, ni pelea, nisiquiera se enojo un poquito, yo la mire confundido no entendia porque no se enojo

-pues si- dije al no entender porque no se enojaba por mi accion. Ella suspuro y camino hacia mi, despues se arrodillo ante mi y levanto el pantalon.- ya la cheque, se cerrara en unos dos dias mas- dije tratando de detener su acccion mas ella no hizo caso

-solo quiero mirar un poco- dijo ella, quito la venda y vio el gran corte- acaso te callo toda la ventana sobre le pierna?!- pregunto exaltada, yo solo me enconji de hombros y me gane una mirada negatiba

-no es nada a comparacion de lo que te paso a ti- dije ella me miro con un deje de fastidio despues coloco la venda de nuevo en su lugar y bajo el pantalon

-pues preferiria morir a que tu me mintieras, Sasuke- dijo poniendose de pie y caminando hacia el tocador donde cojio un peine y comenso a cepillar su cabello

-no te estoi mintiendo Sakura, casi mueres solo preguntale a Naruto y veras que no mient...- comence a explicar pero ella me interrumpio

-no me refiero a eso, Sasuke!- grito girandose hacia mi- me refiero a lo que hablamos antes de desayunar- su rostro mostraba un dolor que no habia visto en ella antes y no entendi a lo qe se referia

-que quieres decir?- pregunte ella suspiro

-a lo que si no fuera por mi madre yo no seguiria aqui con tigo!- dijo exaltada, estabien estaba molesta, suspire

-que quieres que te explique- pregunte calmado en cambio ella parecia mas alterada

-eso mismo!- grito para despues colocarse frente a mi- porqe mi mama me salvaria si ella no puede estar aqui sin que la invoquen!!- dijo mas exaltada o mas bien dicho furiosa, suepire de nuevo i me pase una mano por la cara, me puse de pie, quedando a centimetros de ella, agache la mirada y ella subio la sulla chocando negro contra verde.

-yo invoque a tu madre para que no murieras- dije secamente, ella abrio los ojos a mas no poder, yo me escabulli por un lado de ella y me fui a centar en uno de los sofas de la habitacion- no se como lo hice pero lo hice- termine de decir, ella aun no se movia de donde estaba espere un rato mas para que procesara un poco la informacion, mas ella sigui sin moverse- Sakura, person si te molesto que no te dijiera lo de tu madre pero...- intente explicarle de nuevo mas ella me interrumpio

-quiero verla- dijo de repente, mas en su tono de voz tenia un dije de nostalgia, inmediatamente me puese de pie y camine hacia ella, la gire y vi miles de lagrimas en sus ojos y algunas de estas llenaban sus perfectas mejillas hasta terminas en su cuello- porfavor, Sasuke, porfavor traela- dijo ella antes de pegar su rostro contra mi pecho, yo la abrace y acaricie su cabeza- porfavor- me rogo una ves mas, yo mentalmente le llame, mas ella jamas aparecio- Sasuke...- lloro Sakura apretando mi camisa.

-ya la llame, pero no viene- dije ella levanto su mirada bañada en lagrimas

-porque?- pregunto ella con un hilo de voz

-no lo se, espera llamare a mama- dije y llame mentalmente a mi madre, y al instante aparecio y nos miro

-Sasuke, Sakura que paso?- dijo al vernos abrazados asi, despues se fijo bien en Sakura- Sakura, cariño porque lloras?- Sakura solo se apego a mi pecho y me abrazo aun mas fuerte

-mama, porque no puedo invocar a la madre de Sakura?- mi madre abrio los ojos desmesuradamente- mama?- dije al no entender el porque de su expreccion

-ho veran mas vale que tomen asiento- conenzo ella, Sakura se separo de mi no mucho y miro a mi madre

-que paso con mi madre?- pregunto preocupada

-porfavor cariño sintate- pidio mi madre, tome a Sakura del brazo y la guie hacia un sofa, ella tomo aciento i yo lo hice a su lado

-que es lo que pasa Mikoto?- pregunto de nuevo Sakura

-veran, lo que sucedio es que cuando Sakura se encontraba inconciente o mejor dicho muriendo, Sasuke invoco a Shigiro- Sakura acentio al comprender, mi madre prosiguio- bueno ella negocio tu vida con el jefe- dijo i madre apintando hacia arriba, ambos acentimos y ella prosiguio- y pues llegaron a un acuerdo.- de repente ella callo

-a que acuerdo Mikoto?- pregunto Sakura ansiosa por saber, mi madre se puso nerviosa- anda Mikoto dime, a que arreglo llegaron?- pregunto de nuevo la pelirrosa de alado

-te dejaria con vida acambio de que ella se quedara- explico porfin mi madre, pero yo no comprendi, como que se quedaria? donde?

-donde se quedaria?- pregunto Sakura, mi madre se puso nerviosa

-mama?- la llame ella nos miro a ambos, de repente senti como me apretaban la mano fuertemente, mire esta y vi la mano de Sakura sobre la mia presionandola, diriji mi mirada a su rostro y de nuevo la vi repleta de lagrimas, su rostro demostraba dolor, y me preocupe, talves madara podria estarla dañando mientras yo pensaba que le pasaba

-Sakura, que te pasa?!- le pregunte y ella rompie en llanto, me abraso fuertemente y pego su cabeza en mi pecho, sentia como sus lagrimas mojaban mi ropa, la abrase sin pensarlo dos veses y le acarice la espalda i la cabeza, depsues mire a i madre- que pasa?- le pregunte, ella me miro de una forma que no supe reconoser

-su madre esta atrapada aqui, en la mancion, ella dio su libertad y dignides por la vida de Sakura, ahora Shigiro esta atrapada- dijo mi madre mirandome, yo inmediatamente mire a Sakura quien aun seguia llorando, pero en un instante Sakura salio de entre mis brazos y salio por la puerta

-SAKURA!!- grite mientras salia por ella y mi madre por ambos.

Segui a Sakura por toda la casa, no sabia hacia donde iva hasta que fui reconociendo mas el lugar, estabamos cerca de a estancia, _no!_, pense, corri lo mas rapido que pude para alcanzar a Sakura mas no pude alcanzarla, vi como ella entraba a la gran habitacion, enseguida entre yo y la vi abentando libros, hojas en blanco, plumas, en fin todo tipo de cosas que se le veia a la mano al cuadro de Madara, corri hacia ella e intente detenerla.

-Sakura basta!!!- le grite sosteniendola, ella forceguio con migo

-dejame rasgare el rostro a ese idiota!!!!- grito intentando safarse de mi agarra- como se atreve a encerrar a mi madre!!!- no se como pero ella se safo de mis brazos y corrio hacia el retrato y empeso a arañar el vidrio que lo cubria

-Sakura ya basta!!!!- corri de nuevo hacia ella y esta ves la tome de la cintura y la carge lejos del retrato

-Sasuke! bajame le voe a romper la cara!!!- gritaba cada ves mas fuerte

-Sakura-chan que te pasa?!- la vos de cierto rubio se escucho en la entrada de la estancia

-es este idiota!!- dijo señaando a Madara- tiene a mi madre y no dejare que eso pase!!!!!!- "dijo" mientras forcegeaba con migo

-ahora si ya me arto ese idiota!!!- grito Naruto enfurecido tomo el retrato y lo quito de la pared de donde se encontraba colgado, inmediatamente Sakura dejo de forcegear, Naruto levanto el retrato y quiso estrallarlo contra el suelo, pero lo que nos sorprendio a mi y a Sakura fue que no se estrello contra el suelo sino que se estrello contra la cabeza del rubio

-NARUTO!!!!- grito Sakura, de nuevo forcegeo con migo mas no la deje ir. El rubio era golpeado con brusquedad por el retrato que se movia por si mismo- Sasuke tenemos que ayudarle!- grito Sakura ya en llanto, pero antes de que hiciera algo el retrato se detubo cayo al suelo suavemente, Naruto quedo recargado en una pared en el suelo ensangretado- Naruto!!- grito de nuevo Sakura la solte para que ella fuera con su hermano, pero la detubo una vos que ambos conociamos por desgracia bastante bien.

- asi que quieres matarme pequeña mocosa?- gire mi rostro hacia Madara quien se encontraba alado del escritorio, se me fue el aliento cuando a los pocos instantes se encontraba alado de Sakura- solo intentalo y veras quien sale muerto de esto- dijo tomando a Sakura por el cuello. Exactamente no se como pero en cuestion de segundos me encontraba alado de Madara, enseguida le tome de su traje antiguo de etiqueta y lo lanze lejos de Sakura, esta callo al suelo enseguida de que Madara la soltara

-ni se te ocurra tocarla de nuevo- dije amenazante, jamas habia sentido esas ganas de matar a Madara como en esos momentos, me sentia como un animal cazando a su presa. Madara, por su parte, reia, si reia como sinico. Se puso de pie y me miro

-JA!- se burlo de mi amenaza- crees que puedes matarme, Sasuke?- dijo él con gracia, yo enfureci.

-tal vez no te mate ahora, pero lo hare pronto- mi voz se escuchaba amenazante y mas grueza de lo normal. Fue ahi donde me di cuenta que mi cuerpo estaba agazapado hacia Madara, era como si me lo quisiese comer- por ahora me conformo con romperte la cara- dije antes de que me abentara contra el.

* * *

**Disclaimers:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._


	12. Mi ataque de adenalina

"_**La maldicion de la familia Uchiha"**_

_**By. Angiie-cHan**_

**Mi ataque de adrenalina**

* * *

¿Como es que Sasuke puede pelear con Madara? ¿como es que Sasuke puede tocar a Madara? Eran una de las muchas preguntas que me pasaban en esos momentos por la cabeza. Me encontraba en el suelo, veia como Sasuke y Madara peleaban a una velocidad imprecionante, pero lo mas imprecionante era que yo pordia verlos, veia cada uno de sus movimientos con claridad y cada detalle de estos.

-huugg...- se escucho a mis espaldas, me gire a mirar de quien se trataba y ahi se encontraba mi rubio hermano ensangrentado de la cabeza

-Naruto!- le llame y me movi hacia el y comense inmediatamente a limpiarle toda la sangre que tenia

-¿como es que Sasuke puede pelear con Madara?- pregunto mi hermano deteniendo mi accion

-la verdad no lo s... espera! ¿como es que tu puedes verlos?- le pregunte el se llevo la mano acia la cabeza ensangrentada

-supongo que los golpes en la cabeza tubieron ago que ver- expico mi hermano sonrriendome, yo solo nege gon a cabesa y le devolvi la sonrriza

Pero en eso Naruto dejo de sonrreir y de un segundo a otro me tomo de la cintura y nos movimos rapidamente hacia otra dirreccion. Caimos al suelo, yo sobre el, mire hacia donde habiamos estado hace apenas unos cegundos, y ahi donde nos encontrabamos estaba ahora una cadena oxidada que habia rompido la pared quien la sostenia una mujer de cabello negro y acio, sus ojos rojos como la sangre. Mire a Naruto quien de un instante al otro, mi hermano ya se encontraba frente a mi y agazapado como hace unos instantes se encontraba Sasuke, era imprecionante la rapidad con la que se habia movido, ya que nisiquiera me habia dado cuenta cuando el se movio debajo de mi.

-Naruto que haces?- pregunte a mi hermano

-te quiere hacer daño- dijo con una voz grave, pareciada a la que Sasuke habia hablado cuando amenazo a Madara

-que te hace pensar eso?- pregunte intrigada

-porque siempre quieren hacerte daño- sinsineo antes de que se lanzara contra la mujer a gran velocidad.

Entonces me puse a pensar, era verdad que siempre me habian atacado a mi en espesifico. La primera ves fue aqui cuando vi el retrato de madara, la ves del corredor, en casa de Minato y la ves de la picina. Todas, absolutamente todas aquellas veces eran ataques para mi, pero la gran pregunta era, Porque?

Mire la batalla de Naruto con la mujer, y mi piel se estremecio cuando aquella mujer lanzo a Naruto contra la pared. Despues mire a Sasuke con Madara, y vi como Sasuke, mi prometido, era lanzado contra la estanteria de libros ocasionando que la mayoria callera sobre el pelinegro. Pero lo que mas me atemorizo fue ver que dos pares de ojos, unos negros y otros rojos, me miraban con odio profundo. Me puse de pie y retrocedi unos pasos, ellos se acercaron rapidamente hacia mi, quedando a solo unos 3 metros de distancia de mi, me estremeci.

-que es lo que quieres Madara?- le pregunte con voz quebrada, el sonrrio sinico

-tu muerte, es lo que quiero pelirrosa- dijo con malicia, yo me estremeci nuevamente. Mi corazon palpitaba al mil por hora, senti que este era mi fin, que mi vida acabaria en estos precisos instantes pero algo raron dentro de mi estallo, era como si todo ese miedo se esfumara y se remplasaba por adrenalina pura. Mi mente empesaba a trabajar muy rapido, las imagenes que pasaban por mis ojos eran increiblemente rapidas, y mis movimientos igual de rapidos, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba sobre Madara dandole unos buenos golpes, la mujer de cabello negro habia sido lanzada por los aires atravezando el gran ventanal. Madara luchaba, ya agotado, conta mi, mientras que yo le d aba unos buenos golpes con una fuerza moustrosamente debastadora, sentia como el deceo de sacarle el corazon se hacia mas grande comenzando a descontrolarme, no podia detenerme, su sangre ya estaba entre mis dedos, mis cabellos, mi rostro, y mi blusa blanca que ahora era de un color carmin, todo eso hacia que deseara mas, queria que sufriera y yo me iva a encargar de eso, pero todo se esfumo cuando la vos de Sasuke se escucho en la habitacion.

-Sakura!!!!!!- grito el pelinegro de mi prometido e inmediatamente como si me hubieran quitado todo poder sobre humano, me detube en seco. Gire mi mirada hacia Sasuke quien tenia una mirada de impreccion y horror al mismo tiempo, pero no me dio mucho tiempo de analizar su mirada ya que Madara habia aprobechado la ocacion y me habia lanzado contra la pared. Me estrelle contra la pared alado de la puerta, se me salio todo el ahire de mis pulmones y senti como todo se me movia, escuche un golpe en seco y el grito de mi hermano.

-Sakura-chan!!!- grito Naruto corriendo hacia mi abrazandome- dios! estas bien? estas bañada en sangre!- dijo con sesesperacion, quise contestarle pero Sasuke lo impidio

-Sakura!!- grito corriendo hacia mi y siendo el ahora el que me abrazaba- estas erida? te paso algo?- pregunto el rapidamente limpiandome la sangre del rostro con sus manos, yo mire mis manos llenas de sangre y me asuste, tal vez aquel ataque de adrenalida y enojo habian echo que no me asustara con la sangre, pero ahora que ya no estaban en mis venas, estaba muy asustada. Senti como Sasuke apretaba mi cabeza suabemente contra su pecho- tranquila- dijo con una voz totalmente dulcificada- todo esta bien, no te pasara nada, ya tranquila- dijo suabemente acariciando is cabellos ensangrentados y abrazandome, despues todo se obscurecio.

* * *

**Disclaimers:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._


	13. Tratando de alejarte

"_**La maldicion de la familia Uchiha"**_

_**By. Angiie-cHan**_

**Tratando de alejarte**

* * *

Senti como el cuerpo de Sakura se desvanecia sobre mi, se habia desmallado, mire a su asustado hermano.

-parece que no tiene ninguna herida- dije revisando el cuerpo de Sakura- pero tu si- dije mirando la melena rubia que ahora en su mayoria era de rojo carmin

-no es nada, no me duele- dijo tocandose la cabeza - bueno solo un poco- dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor, yo simplemente sonrei un poco, despues mire a Sakura, la cual estaba dormida en mis brazos

-sera mejor que la llebemos a la habitacion- dije poniendome de pie con ella en brazos, el rubio imito mi accion, pero antes de que salieramos entraron mi padre y Minato observando el desastre que habiamos echo, y detras de ellos estaba Itachi negando con la cabeza

-pero que demonios paso aqu...- comenso a decir el señor Uzumaki, pero cuando mi vio con Sakura en brazos y bañada en sangre, bueno digamos que el... enfurecio- QUE MIERDA LE HAS HERCHO A MI HIJA?!!!!!- dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia mi, pero Naruto se interpuso en su camino- A UN LADO NARUTO!!!!- le girto tratando de llegar a Sakura

-papa, calmate- le dijo Naruto muy tranquilo, lo que me sorprendio el siempre armaba un alboroto por todo- te explicare lo que paso-

-QUE ME VAS A EXPLICAR! QUE ESE IDIOTA HA MATADO A TU HERMANA???- aun segia gritando el padre del rubio, pero despues vi como mi padre le tomaba del hombro

-Minato, amigo, creo que es tiempo de que te enteres de nuestra desgracia familiar- dijo mi padre muy serio, le contaria nuestra historia maldita- acompañame a la sala, porfavor- le pidio al rubio mayor, este dudo un poco mirandome, despues se fue con mi padre, Itachi se hacerco a nosotros

-que le paso?- pregunto tratando de revesarla pero yo no le deje

-nada- le conteste frio- Naruto tiene una erida en la cabeza, deberias revisarlo- dije para despues irme de la habitacion con Sakura en brazos.

Llege a la habitacion y coloque a Sakura en la cama, manchando el cobertor de sangre, fui al baño por algo de agua y algo para limpiarle el rostro, regrese hasta la cama y moje unos trapos en el agua para comenzar a limpiar su bello rostro, le retire todo tipo de mancha roja en su rostro, despues le limpie sus manos las cuales estaban peor, pero cuando me dispuse a hacer mi lavor ella desperto

-S-Sasuke?- llamo ella al abrir los ojos- me duele la cabeza- dijo tocandose la cabeza con la mano que yo limpiaba

-te traire una pastilla- dije poniendome de pie y dirigiendome hacia el baño, tome la pastilla y regrese a la cama, donde Sakura se ayaba sentada en esta- toma- le dije dandole la pastilla y un baso de agua

-gracias- dijo ella para despues tomarse la pastilla, me coloque a un lado de ella sin decir nada- Sasuke sabes que demonios paso hace rato? porque la verdad yo no- dijo mirandose las manchas de sangre

-no lo se- dije mirandole las manos con algunas manchas de sangre- Minato te miro hace rato bañada en sangre- le comente recordando a su padre molesto

-que?- atino a decir ella, se habia sorprendido- y que le has dicho?- preugnto

-nada, parece que mi padre le dira nuestra historia familiar- le comente ella me miro- Sakura, la verdad no creo que te deje estar con algien como yo cuando se entere de todo lo que ha pasado- dije pero ella se puso de pie

-pues tendra porque yo no te voy a dejar!!- dijo exaltada, yo suspire

-Sakura- dije tomandole de los hombros, ella me miro a los ojos y yo a ella- escucha, yo te hago mal, no deberias estar con migo- ella nego con la cabeza y me abrazo fuertemente por la cintura

-NO!- grito contra mi pecho- no voy a dejarte!- yo de nuevo la tome de los hombros y la retire de mi

-Sakura no seas tonta!- le grite, ella me miro algo atemorizada- te hago daño! desde que has llegado siempre te atacan!! incluso fuera de la mansion!!- le grite de nuevo ella tenia algunas lagrimas en los ojos, me senti miserable por hacerla llorar pero tenia que ponerla a salvo y la unica manera era alejandole de mi

-no, Sasuke, no por favor!- dijo abrazandome de nuevo, sentia como algo me precionaba el pecho y no era Sakura, sentia como mi corazon sufria al hacerla sufrir a ella

-Sakura basta!- dije tratando de separarla, mas ella se aferro mas a mi- Sakura sueltame- dije con dolor en mi voz, me dolia verla llorar y sufrir

-no Sasuke- dijo contra mi pecho- no me hagas esto-dijo en un solloso- no porfavor-

-Sakura, porfavor no hagas esto mas dificil de lo que ya es- le pedi mas ella no me solto- sueltame porfavor- le pedi tratando de soltarla y esta ves lo logre, pero me arrepenti al hacerlo porque vi su rostro contraido lleno de lagrimas

-Sasuke, no hagas esto, te lo pido no! te lo imploro- dijo arrodillandose frente a mi- yo te amo, Sasuke por favor no me dejes- dijo recargandose en mis piernas, me odiaba a mi mismo ocacionar que ella se humillara ante mi, er un moustro.

-Sakura, te lo ruego, basta- dije tratando que me soltara las piernas, ella negaba con la cabeza, tenia que dejarla, me solte de ella y sali de la habitacion, pero al salir me encontre con el padre adoptivo de Sakura junto con su hermano

ademas estaba mi padre y mi hermano

-Sasuke, que pasa?- pregunto mi padre, yo baje la mirada, pero en el momento menos indicado Sakura salio de la habitacion con las lagrimas en el rostro y vio a todos ahi, inmediatamente se limpio las lagrimas

-Sakura-chan porque lloras?- pregunto su hermano acercandose a ella, pero la pelirosa nego con la cabeza haciendo que el rubio menor se quedara estatico en su pocision

-que hacen aqui?- preugnto ella

-queria hablar Sakura- dijo de inmediato Minarto, pero antes de que continuara le interrumpi

-no hay nada que hablar, Sakura se ira con ustedes lejos de nosotros y fin de la discucion- dije pasando entre mi padre y mi hermano y alejandome de todos.

* * *

**Disclaimers:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._


	14. Negociando

"_**La maldicion de la familia Uchiha"**_

_**By. Angiie-cHan**_

**Negociando**

* * *

-no hay nada que hablar, Sakura se ira con ustedes lejos de nosotros y fin de la discucion- dijo Sasuke alejandose de todos y yendose a no se que parte, senti como mis piernas flaqueaban

_-no dejes que se balla!!!!-_ gito una de mis personalidades pero no pude segir a Sasuke, porque cuando me di cuenta me encontraba entre los bazos de Naruto llorando-_ eres ridicula!!! ponte de pie y sigele!!!_- me ordenaron de nuevo, no podia, me dolia que me dejara, me dolia que me abandonara, pero mas me dolia no poder hacer nada

-Sakura-chan, tranquila- trato de tranquilizarme mi hermano, pero fue imposible- todo se arreglara- dijo el tranquilo, mas yo no le crei, me puse de pie de repente que no me di cuenta

-quiero estar sola!!!- grite para despues entrar en mi habitacion, coloque una silla para atrancar la puerta y que no pasaran.

Mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora, era extraño tener tantos pensamientos a la vez, y se sentia raro analizar cada uno de mis opciones que tenia para hacer que Sasuke regresara con migo, o simplemente para que Madara no se metiera con el.

-Mikoto!- grite, inmediatamente aparecio la madre de Sasuke

-Dios Sakura...- susurro antes de abrazarme, la separe de mi para explicarle algo

-podrias vigilar a Sasuke un poco, porfavor- pedi

-claro cariño, pero que pasa con tigo? escucha a Sasuke se le quitara esa descabellada idea que trae, volvera con tigo- prometio, mas yo no le creei

-creo que talvez es mejor asi- dije ella se sorprendio

-pero...- no la deje teminar

-fuera- dije en voz vaja e inmediatamente desaparecio.

Suspire cansada despues de que Mikoto se fue, me dirigi al baño para comenzar mi plan escojido, abri las llabes de la tina de baño y deje que se llenara. Me mire en el espejo mientras se llenaba la tina, me vi con mis cabellos rojisos y mi rostro marcado por las lagrimas, mi ropa estaba manchada de sangre, frunci el ceño al ver mi ojos, negros...

-L-A-R-G-A-T-E!!!!- grite a la imagen frente a mi, aquella no era yo, una Sakura de ojos negros sorrio de lado, la imagen se distorciono y se convirtio en un Madara intacto a comparacion de como lo habia dejado

-no querras estar con migo a solas, se lo que planeas Haruno- dijo con malicia yo enfuresi

-dije L-A-R-G-A-T-E!!!- grite chocando mi puño contra el rostro reflejado de Madara, rompiendo el vidrio, mi mano sangro.

Sali del baño y e diriji a la puerta de salida, la abri y vi a Itachi parado frente a la entrada, no se como pero sabia que estaria ahi

-entra, necesito tu ayuda- dije, el suso en hacerlo asi que le tome del brazo y lo meti, lo estire hasta el baño, le solte la mano y cerre las llaves de la tina

-que has echo Sakura?- preugnto el pelinegro, yo le mire a los ojos

-mira, sabes lo que estoy haciendo, y se que puedes ayudarme- dije solamente, el se sorprendio

-como sabes eso?- pregunto

-no lo se, simplemente me vinieron muchas cosas a la cabeza y lo supe, eres bueno fingiendo no ver a los fantasmas, pero no lo haces muy bien cuando tu madre esta cercas- dije, el abrio los ojos

-asii que te diste cuenta...- dijo para despues mirarme mi mano esangrentada- pero no te voy a ayudar- dijo firmemente- eso es una locura, sabes lo que puede suceder?!- agrego

-si, pero yo pienso tomar ese riesgo- dije decidida- si no me quieres ayudar, no me ayudes, hulle- dije tomando un troso de vidrio roto con un poco de mi sangre y me dirigi hacia la tina de baño

-espera! traire algo que te ayudara a cruzar mas rapido- dijo Itachi saliendo de la habitacion, yo no le tome importancia me meti en la tina derramando agua

_Esto es una locura_, pense y lo era, tratar de morir por unos minutos para poder hablar a solas con Madara era de locos, pero tenia que hacer algo para que Madara no tocara a Sasuke. Se que Madara solo me ataca a mi porque soy la unica que puede impedir que Sasuke muera, asi que are un trato con el, _todo sea por Sasuke_ pense mientras suspiraba, escuche de nuevo la voz de Itachi quien entraba con lo que parecia era sal

-para que la sal?- preugnte el la basio en la tina

-ayuda para los traslados, asi tendremos mayor porsentaje de que no mueras- dijo el terminando de basiar todo el bote de sal- Saku, segura que quieres hacer esto? de verdad haras esto por mi estupido hermano?- pregunto el yo asenti

-tabien ayudare a ti y a tu padre, hare que termine todo esto- dije para despues sumergirme en la tina llena de agua con sal

Abri los ojos, la sal del agua me calaba en estos, pero tenia que ver que Itachi hisiera su parte, el tomo el enorme pedaso de vidrio de mi mano, que tenia sangre mia, y se dio un pinchaso asiendo que su sangre se derramara en la tina, de repente vi todo negro, serre los ojos, tenia miedo, tenia que admitirlo, jamas habia echo esto, de repente senti como si flotara, abri los ojos y me vi en una habitacion. Estaba obscuro y solo dejaba ver a una pequeña niña en brazos de su madre, mire vien a la pequeña y a la madre que trataba de protejer a la pequeña de no se que cosa. Mis ojos d abrieron a mas no poder cuando me di cuenta que la pequeña era yo, y la mujer era mi madre, despues una figura salio de la oscuridad, Madara...

_-damela- _ordeno el pelinegro a mi madre, ella apreto a mi yo pequeña contra su pecho

-_primero muerta, Uchiha-_ dijo ella

-_desearas no haber dicho eso, Haruno_- dijo Madara desapareciendo de nuevo entre las sombras.

Todo se volvio negro de nuevo, senti como si callera trate de pararme con las manos pero era inutil era como si callera al basio, despues eso ceso. Me encontraba en la calle, llovia, hacia mucho frio y estaba muy obscuro, me abrase a mi misma para tratar d quitarme el frio de mi cuerpo, mire hacia un lado y no vi nada mas que la calle mire hacia el otro lado, pero inmediatamente cuando gire mi vista un auto negro sono su clacson, me tome la cabeza y cerre mis ojos y me prepare para el golpe, peroe ste nunca llego, escuche las llantas rechinar y el sonido de un choque, abri is ojos de nuevo y vi el auto negro contra un arbol, corri hacia el auto pero me detube en seco cuando lo reconosi, era el carro de mis padres cuando sufrieron el accidente, corri de nuevo y mire a mi madre y a mi padre inconcientes, trate de abrir la puerta pero mi mano atraveso esta, abri los ojos de sobremanera, pero despues la voz de mi madre me saco de mis pensamientos

_-M-Madara, eres un ma-maldito- _hablo mi madre mirando hacia el frente del coche, de las sombras salio Madara muy sonrriente

-_te dije que haria que te arrepintieras, Haruno, ahora tu hija sera mia, y la matare_- dijo el pelinegro sonrriente, mi padre trato de hablar pero sus fuersas eran pocas-_ muere Haruno_- dijo Madara haciendo un ademan de golpear el auto, pero un peliplateado le dio un golpe, Kakashi....

-_Madara dejala empas!-_ le grito una pelinegra a unos metros de distancia de mi, Mikoto...

-_largense!-_ ordeno el pelinegro

_-dejalos empas, deja que se ballan-_ dijo Kakashi, gire a vr a mi madre, estaba palida y sus labios estaban morados, estaba muriendo...

_-S-Sakura..._- susurro ella, una lagrima resbalo por mi megilla al verla cerrar sus ojos dejando de respirar.

De repente todo desaparecio, y comense a sentir viento, mucho viento rodeandome era como un remolino girando a mi alrrededor, me limpie las lagrimas, se escuchaban voces conosidas y llantos, tambien se escuchaban carcajadas malignas, pero todo paro cuando la voz de Sasuke se hizo presente mi mirada se poso en el chico frente a mi, era Sasuke, trate de acercarme a el, pero de repente una mano lo atrabeso por el estomago, el cerro los ojos y dejo de respirar, su sangre se derramaba litro por litro hasta llegar a mis pies, de repente todo desaparecio de nuevo.

-Sakura Haruno- se escucho por todo el lugar

-porque no sales Madara? acaso tienes miedo de mi?- pregunte de repente senti como una precensia se acercaba hacia mi por detras

-que te hace pensar que temo de ti Haruno inutil?- pregunto el pelinegro, me gire y lo vi

-y que te hace pensar que soy inutil?- le pregunte

-sera porque lo eres?- preugnto sarcastico, yo sonrei

-si eso cres creo que eres un completo idiota, Madara- le dije, el enfurecio y me dio una cachetada, cai al suelo y senti el liquido carmin recorer la comisura de mis labios y resbalar

-no te creas la gran cosa Haruno, este es mi mundo y puedo hacer lo que yo quiera- dijo divertido al verme tirada en el suelo, yo me limpie la sangre del labio, y me puse de pie, despues le mire y levante un ceja, de repente todo se volvio blanco, y de un segundo a otro estabamos en un hermoso paisaje, la hierva verde era en su mayoria, algunas que otras flores estaban a nuestro alrededor- pero que?- dijo Madara al no comprender lo que habia ocurrido

-no te creas el unico con poderes sobrenaturales Madara, se que mi familia proviene de hechiseros blancos- le informe el fruncio el ceño- lo he leido en libros- le informe

-que quieres Haruno? porque has venido a verme?- preugnto Madara

-quiero hacer un trato con tigo- le informe

-que clase de trato?- preugnto el interesado

-tu dejas en paz a la familia Uchiha- le informe el fruncio el ceño

-si la dejo que reciviria yo?- rpegunto el

-si los dejas en paz, yo me alejo de Sasuke y de la mansion Uchiha- le informe, me dolia hacer esto

-mmm, es interesante- dijo el- tienes que prometer no acercart a Sasuke, si no yo mismo me asegurare de matarlo- dio el

-no- respondi, el abrio los ojos sorprendido- se que Sasuke no te enteresa- le comente, el levanto una ceja- me alejare de Sasuke y de la mansion, y tu dejaras a la familia Uchiha, liveraras a mi madre, y no te le asercaras a la familia Uzumaki- le dije, el fruncio el ceño- si no lo cumplo, tendras el satisfactorio placer de matarme a mi- dije, el sonrrio

-asi que sabes lo que me interesa- dijo el sonrriendo

-se lo suficiente como para saber que no te interesa la muerte de Sasuke Uchiha, si no que te interesa mi sufrimiento y el de Sasuke, lo he estado analizando, porque hacerme daño a mi y no a Sasuke? porque te gusta hacerlo sufrir, sabes lo mucho que sufre verme herida, y tambien sabes que sufro mucho al verlo preocupado por mi- le dije el sonrrio de sobremanera

-eres inteligente para se una simple Haruno- dijo el, yo sonrei

-lo se, entonces que dices, trato echo?- le pregunte, el sonrio

-trato echo- dijo, despues todo lo verde comenso a insendearse, sabia que era tiempo de irme

Cerre los ojos y vi todo obscuro...

* * *

**Disclaimers:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._


	15. Salvandola

"_**La maldicion de la familia Uchiha"**_

_**By. Angiie-cHan**_

**Salvandola**

Habia salido de la mansion y me habia sentado en los escalones. Mis emociones estaban echas un caos, amaba con locura a Sakura, pero me dolia profundamente verla cada dia con alguna herida

-arrg!!!- gruñi sonoramente mientras me estiraba el cabello, no queria dejar a Sakura, queria pasar el resto de mi miserable vida con ella, queria tenerla solo para mi pero no queria arruinarle su vida a ella, ya tine mucho con la muerte de sus padres.

-teme?- llamaron desde la puerta, gire a ver a un rubio preocupado- de verdad quieres dejar a Sakura-chan?- pregunto el rubio aun desde la puerta

-argg!- gruñi de nuevo mientras miraba hacia al frente, el rubio camino hacia mi y se sento a mi lado

-porque la dejas entonces?- rpegunto de nuevo el rubio, yo suspire pesadamente

-no quiero hacerle daño, has visto que cada dia la han atacado, ella no tiene esta estupida maldicion y tu tampoco, ustedes pueden desacerse de ella, vivir en paz- le explique al rubio, no veia su rostro, solo miraba el enorme jardin frontal de la mansion- la amo tanto que solo quiero protejerla, es todo lo que quiero- agrege, me sentia cursi diciendo esto, pero era la verdad

-entonces protejela estando tu a su lado- dijo el rubio sorprendiendome, el nunca habia querido que estubiera con la pelirosa- ella te ama a ti, y te necesita, no la dejes sola- comento de nuevo el rubio, iva a decir algo mas, pero de repente mi madre aparecio frente a nosotros, Naruto se exalto al ver de repente a mi madre ya que por alguna extraña razon veia lo mismo que yo

-mama?- pregunte, el rubio me miro intrigado

-tu madre?- pregunto yo asenti, mire a mi madre quien me miraba preocupada, me puse de pie

-que sucede?- pregunte, ella se acerco a nosotros

-que pasa con Sakura?- pregunto ella preocupada, yo frunci el ceño, _ya se entero_ pense

-tubimos una discucion- comente, el rubio rio ironico

-ja,ja una discucion, si te refieres a lo que le dijiste aserca de dejarla eso no es discucion eso se llama terminar con algien- dijo el rubio cruzandose de brazos ocacionando que mi madre enojara

-que tu has echo que?!!- grito mi madre histerica- como puedes terminar con Sakura?!- grito de nuevo

-mama tanquilizate quieres, ya tengo suficiente con mis propios pensamientos- le dije trantando de que dejara de gritarme- Sakura merece una vida mejor a lo que le ofresco, con migo solo... solo sufrira, todos los dias quieren hacerle daño y no me digas que no es verdad- dije al ver el rostro de mi madre comprimido, ella suspiro

-si lo se Sasuke, pero ella esta mal, de verdad no quiere terminar- dijo mi madre, yo suspire, odiaba que Sakura sufriera, y mas si era por mi culpa, pero mis pensamientos se esfumaron cuando de repente vi a la madre se Sakura

-Mikoto, Sasuke, Naruto!!!- dijo Shigiro

-Shigiro? que haces aqui? que no se supone que Madara no te deja salir?- preugnto mi madre

-pues la verdad no lo se, simplemente aparesi aqui- explico ella yo frunci el ceño

-no es normal Madara deje a algien libre asi como asi- dije tratando de ayar una respuesta obia, pero en eso aparecio mi tio Kakashi

-oigan no saben que hace Sakura-chan en el baño con Itachi?- pregunto mi tio, yo inmediatamente enfureci

-que?!!!- grite histerico- como que Sakura esta con Itachi?!- le pregunte, el se encogio de hombros

-bueno solo pasaba por ahi y vi a Itachi pasar, despues quise averiguar mas y despues vi a Sakura meterse a una tina repleta de agua, tenia una erida en su mano, despues Itachi corto su mano tambien y dejo caer sangre a la tina y el agua se volvio negra, la verdad no se que es- explico lo que vio el peliplateado. Repase lo que mi tio habia explicado, Sakura en una bañera con una erida, Itachi cortando su mano para despues dejar caer su sangre en la tina, agua negra, depsues mi pecho se comprimio

-no!- grit mientras corria hacia la puerta de entrada y despues subir las escaleras, recorri los pasillos a toda velocidad hasta llegar a la habitacion donde estaba Sakura, la puerta estaba cerrada con serrojo, no se como pero le di una patada y la puerta callo, corii hacia el baño y abri la puerta dejando ver a Itachi sorprendido por mi entrada, y a lado de el una tina repleta con agua nega... _NO!_

-Sasuke, vete- dijo mi hermano, yo frunci el ceño

-que mierda cres que haces?!- dije mirandole con odio- como te atreves a meter a Sakura al otro lado?! eres idiota o que?!- gite tratando de acercarme a la bañera para tratar de sacar a Sakura de ahi, pero Itachi me lo impidio- alejate!- dije empujandolo, el retrocedio pero de nuevo me alejo de la bañera

-Sasuke! deja que termine, podria ser peligroso sacarla de ahi asi como asi!- grito el, yo me separe de el y enfureci mas

-asi como asi?!!! tu las has metido ahi!- dije enfurecido, mi madre aparecio tras de mi

-Sasuke!- grito mi madre al ver que le daba un fuerte puñetaso en el rostro a mi hermano mayor, a mi no me importo en lo mas minimo, inmediaatamente me diriji hacia la bañera meti mis manos rapidamente en el agua y tome a Sakura de los hombros, en ese intante el agua salio disparada con salbajismo hacia arriba empapando todo a su paso, incluyendome, tome a Sakura quien se habia sentado en la tina y tosia agua roja, mas un color carmin.

**Disclaimers:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._


	16. Alejandome

"_**La maldicion de la familia Uchiha"**_

_**By. Angiie-cHan**_

**Alejandome**

* * *

Ese mundo era dificil de manejar. Madara me habia acorralado en un enorme remolino, mi cabello estaba alborotado por el viento tenia que salir de ahi a toda cuesta estaba apunto de ser atrabezada por una espada antigua, pero fui sujetada por los hombros y de repente todo obscurecio mas de la cuenta, senti como el agua entraba a mis pulmones y como una energia se liberaba, me sente tratando de sacar el agua de mis pulmones, empese a tocer, sentia dolor al hacerlo, vi un color carmin entre mis mano, sangre.

-Sakura!!- escuche el grito de Sasuke a mi lado, gire mi rostro y no pude distingir muy bien la silueta que me sonstenia por los hombros, solo veia una mancha negra, pero conosia esa sensacion de ser protegida, sabia que era Sasuke. Me abente a su pecho y lo abrase, el me estrecho conta su pecho preocupado, despues escuche otra voz

-Sakura!- me talle los ojos y vi a mi madre claramente, sin dudarlo me abente a sus brazos

-mama!- dije contra su pecho, al parecer Madara habia cumplido con su parte del trato, ahora solo me faltaba a mi, me aleje un poco de mi madre, pero la ecena no me gusto para nada, Sasuke se habia puesto de pie y le habia dado un golpe salbaje a su hermano mayor, el pelinegro mayor tuvo que recargarse contra la pared, pero Sasuke no le dio tiempo ni de respirar, le tomo de la playera y lo saco del baño, yo me puse de pie y trate de correr para detenerlo, pero resbale y cai al suelo mojado, escuche el grito preocupado de mi madre y de mi hermano, mas no preste mas atension y me puse de pie y sali del baño apra entrar a la habitacion. Sasuke estaba fuerioso, de nuevo golpeo a Itachi sin piedad alguna. Itachi quedo contra la pared, Sasuke estaba apunto de darle un fuerte golpe pero yo le detube

-Sasuke!!! basta, detente!!!!- dije poniendome enmedio de ambos, Sasuke se detubo pero no bajo su puño y su mirada estaba firmemente posada en Itachi, quiene staba a mis espaldas

-Sakura, este idiota intento matarte!- grito furioso, yo frunci el ceño

-y que si fui yo la que queria que lo hisiera?!- le grite yo, el abrio los ojos desmesuradamente y vi como todos lo hacian tambien

-em chicos debemos irnos, ellos deben de hablar a solas- la voz de mi madre resono en toda la habitacion entre el incomodo sonido, los presentes hisieron caso dejandonos solos a Sasuke y a mi. Le mire a los ojos el paresia confundido, molesto, y... triste.

-dime que es mentira lo que acabas de decir- dijo ahora mirandome el a los ojos, senti como un sentimiento enorme de culpa se apoderaba de mi

-si te dijera que es mentira te estaria mintiendo- respondi secamente bajando la miriada para no verle, me dolia y mucho. En eso senti como las manos de Sasuke apretaban mis hombros y me estrechaba contra la pared algo fuerte

-acaso estas loca!! intento mantenerte lejos de Madara para que no te mate o te haga algun daño y tu...!!!- me estaba gritando, su agarre cada vez era mas duro- tu quieres matarte?!!!! Sakura que mierda estabas pensando hacer?!!!!- grito aun mas fuerte, yo cerre los ojos molesta, le empuje para que me soltara

-intentaba hacer lo que tu no puedes!!!- le grite, el habrio los ojos desmesuradamente- intentaba liberar a mi madre e irme de aqui sin que Madara me siguiese!- le grite de nuevo, sinti como mi corazon se rompia en miles de pedazos cada ves que le levantaba la voz, cada vez que veia aquel rostro entristecer, cada vez que le hacia daño...- y sabes algo? lo logre Sasuke- dije el me miro sorprendido- ahora hare lo que querias- prosegui, el fruncio el ceño- me alejare de ti, para no volver mas- dicho esto pase por un costado de el y sali de la habitacion, afuera todos estaban, me miraron - Naruto, llama a Minato, nos vamos de aqui- dije para despues pasar entre mi hermano e Itachi los cuales me miraban con confucion.

Baje las escaleras con gran rapides, me sorprendio el no tropesarme o por lo menos torcerme un pie, el llegar a la planta baja Minato estaba con Fogaku hablando de lo ocurrido en la habitacion anteriormente.

-Skaura a donde...- no termino de hablar Minata ya que nisiquiera me detube, pase de largo hacia la salida y baje de nuevo las escaleras llegando al auto de mi hermano Naruto, abri la puerta y entre en este, esperando a que mi hermano y mi padre entrasen con migo.

-cariño, estas serguda de lo que haces?- pregunto mi madre alado mio

-no- respondi inmediatamente, ella fruncio el ceño preocupada- pero de lo que si estoy totalmente segura, es que Sasuke no sufrira mas, Madara tendra que cumplir con su promeza, sino volvere y lo destruire con mis propias manos- dije con coraje, despues sonrei- no por nada soy hija de una hechisera blanca- mi madre sonrrio

-bien, es tu desicion cariño- ella desaparecio, casi instantaneamente mi padre y hermano entraron al auto, ambos en la parte delantera, no quise mirar por la ventana porque sabia que estaba ahi la madre de Sasuke y su hermano, podia sentir a ambos fuera del coche junto con Fogaku quien se despedia de mi padre.

Mi hermano encendio el coche y despues se puso en marcha hacia nuestro hogar. Al llegar a la casa, baje del auto amarillo de mi hermano y entre a la casa, subi las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y me enserre en mi habitacion.

-Naruto pedira explicaciones- la voz de mi madre resono desde la ventana, se encontraba mirando hacia afuera donde miraba a mi hermano y mi padre- que le diras?- pregunto ella mirandome

-no lo se- respondi, suspire cansada y me avente en la cama, el recurdo de cuando Sasuke estubo cuidandome en mi habitacion cuando me senti mal vino a mi mente, gruñi sonoramente

-que pasa?- pregunto mi madre

-son estos estupidos recuerdos, Sasuke estubo aqui hace unos dias, se quedo cuidandome porque me senti mal- le respondi, suspire de nuevo queria, no, debia borrar todo lo relacionado con Uchiha Sasuke- creo que ya se que hare- dije levantandome de la cama y dirigiendome hacia el armaario, donde saque una maleta y la coloque sobre la cama.

-te iras?- pregunto mi madre algo alterada

-solo por un tiempo, madre- respondi regresando al armario y sacando mas cosas de el para meterlas en la maleta- necesito olvidar, borrar por completo el nombre Uchiha Sasuke de mi mente- le dije mientras iva a una cajonera y sacaba ropa interior

-sabes que sera imposible- dijo ella sentandose alado de la maleta a medio hacer- Sasuke y tu tubieron y tienen una fuerte coneccion desde chicos, Mikoto y yo nos dimos cuenta cuando nasiste, desde pequeño Sasuke te cuido como si furas el tesoro mas grande para el, estan destinados el uno para el otro- dijo esta observandome ir de aya para aca

-pues tendre que romper toda coneccion con el, no puedo hacercarme a el, no puedo tener coneccion con Sasuke, no mas madre- le dije mientras buscaba algunos zapatos

-no lo olvidaras Sakura- respondio mi madre yo deje los zapatos que llebaba en las manos y la observe

-tal vez tengas razon, no podre olvidar a Sasuke, pero encontrare a algien mas, Sasuke no es el unico pez en el mar madre- dije cerrando la maleta y tomandola- y aun asi no puedo encontrar a alguien, no volvere con el- dije para despues salir de la habitacion, baje las escaleras y mire a Minato

-a donde vas?- pregunto el con el ceño fruncido

-me ire por un tiempo, tengo muchas consas en que pensar- dije pasando por un costado de el

-Sakura-chan?- la voz de Naruto hiso que me detubiera en seco

-Naruto...- susurre

-a donde vas?- pregunto

-no lo se- respondi sin mirarlo

-todo esto lo haces por ese chico?- pregunto mi padre, _si..._ pense

-no- menti- presisamente me voy por eso, porque no lo quiero hacer por el, lo quiero hacer por mi, por mi bien, mi bienestar fisico y mental- dije dandome la media vuelta y encarando a los dos Uzumaki- Minato, ahora que sabes que puedo ver cosas que tal vez tu no, nesecito que sepas que es peligroso que esten con migo, hay personas del otro lado que no me quieren con vida- dije Minato se tenzo y fruncio el ceño

-no dejare que ningun fantasma estupido te haga daño- respondio serio

-no lo haran, porque soy fuerte, tengo mucho mas poder de lo que ustedes o yo podemos imaginar- le respondi el se sorprendio un poco al igual que Naruto- ademas, tengo personas que me ayudan, como mi madre- dije mirando hacia la sala donde mi madre estaba parada a lado de la mesa de centro

-Sakura-chan no dejare que vallas sola a ninguna parte a enfrentarte con fantasmas desconosidos- respondio Naruto algo molesto- ire con tigo- dijo serio

-no, Naruto- le ordene seria, mas de lo que alguna ves le pude haver dicho- tu te quedaras porque tienes que proteger a Minato, no quiero involucrarlos mas, ademas si vienes con migo Kushina no tendra de quien cuidar- dije, minato abrio los ojos de sobremanera, y Naruto bajo la mirada

-mama cuidara de papa- respondio el rubio menor- yo cuidare de ti-

-no, ya he tomado una decision- dije firmemente- te quedaras con tus pradres, yo me ire por un tiempo, juro que me mantendre en contacto, les echare un ojo desde donde este- dije para despues abrazar a ambos rubios- los quiero, gracias por todo, de verdad-

-Sakura-chan...- susurro Naruto

- traquilo Naru-baka, se cuidarme- dije para despues tomar de nuevo mi maleta y salir por la puerta, tome el primer taxi y me dirigi al aeropuerto.

* * *

**Disclaimers:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._


	17. Viviendo sin ella

"_**La maldicion de la familia Uchiha"**_

_**By. Angiie-cHan**_

**Viviendo sin ella**

_Se habia ido._

_Me dejo._

_Se marcho. _

Me quede viendo el auto amarillo de Naruto salir de los territorios de la mansion, mi corazon se sentia exprimido y rasgado por todo lo que habia pasado. Mi hermano y mi padre me miraban desde los inicios de las escaleras y mi madre habia pasado de su lado al mio.

-Sasuke...- me llamo, pero yo no respondi, meti mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalon y entre a la casa, recorri las enormes escaleras y me dirigi hacia la habitacion donde la vi por ultima ves.

Entre en aquella habitacion, el suelo estaba empapado al igual que yo, cerre la puerta tras de mi, mire la puerta del baño y entre en este, el suelo aun con agua negra, la tina con manchones de sangre directamente de la garganta de Sakura, _arg..._ un dolo en mi corazon dolio desde adentro, su nombre me dolia. Mire aquel espejo roto y con algo de sangre, no podia verme ya que eran tan pequeños los pedason en que se habia roto que distorcionaba cualqier imagen que se reflejaba, de nuevo mire la tina, suspire cansado y me meti en ella, me recoste y recarge mi cabeza en la pared.

-porque no me matas ahora, Madara?- pregunte en voz alta, no resivi ningun tipo de respuesta- acaso esto tambien es parte del sufrimiento?- pregunte de nuevo, y al igual que la vez pasada no recivi respuesta alguna- bien si tu no lo haces, lo hare yo- dije poniendo el tapon en el resumidero de la tine y abri la llave, el agua elada comenzo a mojar de nuevo mis zapatos y ropa, mi cuerpo solto un escalofrio al contacto con el agua, me recoste totalmente en la tina para que el agua me cubriera por completo. Cuando el agua me cubrio solo pasaron unos segundos para que despues una mano me tomara de la camiza y me jalara fuera del agua y de la tina.

-eres idiota o que?!- el grito de mi hermano resono en la habitacion del baño, me tomo de la camisa y me sarandeo- que mierdas estabas pensando, Sasuke?!!- grito de nuevo, yo no conteste, es mas, nisiquiera lo mirada, era como si ya no me importara lo que me hiciera o dijiera.

-Itachi, dejalo- la voz de mi madre sono desde la puerta- el debe saver lo que hace, no por nada le dijo a Sakura que se alejara de el- mire a mi madre, si estaba molesta, aquella mirada y esos brazos cruzados solo significaba que estaba molesta- anda Itachi salgamos de aqui- dijo mi madre desapareciendo, mi hermano me solto y salio de la habitacion, yo quede recostado en el suelo mojado.

Suspire, mi madre tenia razon, yo le habia dicho a Sakura que se alejara de mi, y ahora era yo el que sufria por eso, ella solo salio de este infierno, la sauqe de este infierno y me hacia feliz que ya no tubiera ningun tipo de ligamento con esta estupida maldicion. Me puse de pie y sali de la habitacion para ir a la mia, fui directamente al baño y me di una ducha, me besti con unos pantalones negros y una playera negra de mangas, me puse unas sandalia y sali al jardin. La enorme picina ya no era rojisa, y el vidrio que traspase hace unos dias ya estaba en perfectas condiciones, me sente en la mesa de jardin cercas de un enorme roble y me quede viendo como las ojas de los arboles se mecian con el viento.

-Sasuke- la voz de mi madre sono a mis espaldas, mi consentracion que estaba en el movimiento de las ojas de los arboles desaparecio y se encofo en mi madre

-si- respondi, vi como se colocaba en la silla de alado

-hasme el favor de no hacer tonterias como la que estubiste apunto de hacer- rogo mi madre- hijo, intento mantenerte con vida, y tu atentas contra esta?- suspiro cansada- se que lo de Sakura es dificil, ustedes tenian una conceccion desde chicos, desde que Sakura nacio tu las has protegido como si fuera de cristal, tu la has amado desde siempre- explico ella- pero, tu sabes que es lo mejor que pudiste hacer para protejerla, el dejarla ir fue la mejor decicion- dijo ella tomandome del brazo que estaba sobre la mesa

-lose- respondi, para despues ponerme de pie y caminar por los enormes jardines del territorio de la mancion.

Camine por horas, el espeso bosque que se encontraba tras la mansion me hacia pensar. Mi madre tenia razon, y yo lo sabia, alejar a Sakura de mi fue lo mejor que pude haver echo, su vida no coreria peligro, no mas, ahora que ella no se encontraba con ningun tipo de relacion con migo, ella estaba libre de cualquier tipo de problema sobrehumano.

El caminar por el bosque me sirvio mucho, mi silencio hacia que escuchara todos los sonidos de la naturaleza, cada pisada que daba era otro dia que pasaba sin ella, cada segundo que recorria aquel bosque, fue la hora que pasaba en la vida sin ella, el trascurso de mi vida sin ella fue como mi silencio en aquel bosque, el bosque fue mi vida, mi vida sin ella.

**Disclaimers:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._


	18. Madara ataca de nuevo

"_**La maldicion de la familia Uchiha"**_

_**By. Angiie-cHan**_

**Madara ataca de nuevo**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sakura, tu hermano esta al telefono- la voz de una mujer sonaba desde la sala.

Me levante la cama y me dirigi hacia la sala, me encontre con una rubia de una coleta alta, de ojos celestes y bonito cuerpo.

-gracias Ino- le agradeci tomando el telefono

-si, si, agradeceme cuando me lo precentes, o por lo menos sus amigos- dijo saliendo hacia la cosina

-hola Naru-baka!!- llame por el telefono

_-Sakura-chan! te he estado buescando toda la tarde y tu amiga Ino me dijo que no estabas!! donde te metiste pequeña enana!-_ grito el rubio algo desesperado

-jaja fui con mi amiga Hinata para hacer un trabajo, tu sabes, mucho trabajo por aca- le explique

-_papa dice que es peligroso ese trabajo para ti, Sakura-chan, porque no le haces un poquito de caso y lo dejas, la ultima ves que nos metimos en eso casi mures!!_- bien eso es exajeracion

-claro que no morire, aparte esa ocacion fue diferente- dije con un poco de tristesa- ademas cazar fantasmas no es tan complicado y me pagan vastante bien, ya les ha llegado el cheque que mande?- pregunte, mi trabajo actual era de caza fantasmas, mis dones como hechisera blanca eran muy buenos segun mi jefa

-_si, papa casi se desmaya al ver tantos ceros, acaso nos quieres dar lo que ganas un un año?!_- grito el rubio regañandome

-Naruto eso fue de mi salario quincenal, ademas solo fue una tercera parte- dije algo avergonzada, si ganaba demaciado dinero y solo por mandas a fantasmas malvados lejos de las personas

-_acaso estas loca!!! te acusaran de narcotrafico!!! eso es una estupides de sueldo!!!!!-_ mi hermano grito por el audicula orcacionando que me doliera mi oido

-tranquilo, los narcotraficantes no ganan tan poco como yo- dije, pero escuche una voz al fondo, mi hermano guardo silencio algo que no era comun cuando hablabamos- el esta ahi no?- pregunte

_-si-_ dijo serio, odiaba que ellos se siguieran viendo tan seguido, incluso cuando se llebaban tan mal

-no entiendo como es que se llevan tan bien- dije, sabia que el no podia hablar mucho ya que se daria cuenta de quien era

_-nos une algo en comun y sabes que es-_ dijo el refiriendose a mi, odiaba cuando decia eso_- el est bien, no ha pasado nada fuera de lo normal despues de que te fuiste, al parecer solo tubo aquel incidente, pero de eso no ha pasado nada-_ informo el rubio, hace unos años cuando me marche de Konoha, el se habia tratado de ahogar en su bañera, Naruto me lo habia contado, pero despues de eso no habia pasado nada, tal parece que Madara cumplio con lo prometido

-bien, Naruto saludas a papa de mi parte, tambien a tu madre dile que la extraño, sus platicas son bastante interesantes, y porfavor no le digas que has ablado con migo- le pedi al rubio Uzumaki

-_si, si lo se, no dire nada pero sera mejor que me valla esta esperando en la sala y si tardo mas vendra a buscarme-_ dijo el_- nos vemos pequeña!_- dicho esto corto la llamada, suspire cansada.

-de nuevo interrumpio tu ex?- pregunto la rubia desde la entrada de la cosina, yo frunci el ceño

-no le llames asi- le dije algo molesta

-como quieres que le llame? no me dejas llamarlo ni por su nombre- se quejo la rubia poniendo los brazos como jarra

-solo digamosle "el" si?- le roge, ella suspiro re signada

-bien, "el" ha interrumpido de nuevo?- pregunto de nuevo la rubia algo fastidiada

-si, al parecer mi hermano y "el" se llevan de marabilla, tengo entendido que trabajan juntos, pero ni me preguntes en que porque no tengo ni la mas minima idea- le aclare, ella rodo los ojos y se echo en el sofa

-como no sabes en donde trabaja tu hermano?- reclamo ella

-pues no se, y si supiera donde trabaja sabria donde trabaja "el" y seria algo como un lazo que nos segiria uniendo y seria un rompimiento de lo acordado con Madara, nada bueno- le dije, ella suspiro

-ese tal Madara es un desalmado- se quejo ella- si por mi fuera ya lo ubiera mandado a la...-

-INO!- le regañe- no digas estupideces!-

-es la verdad frentona!- se quejo ella- ademas aun sige enviando esos espiritus malditos a donde nos encontramos, nos emos cambiado de recidencia mas de 8 veces por esas cosas!!!- se quejo, si tenia razon, y si Ino sabia todo acerca de Madara y mi relacion con Sasuke, sabia toda la historia tragica, y no porque yo se lo ubiese contado, sino porque todo humano "especial" lo sabia, y si Ino era como yo, su madre fue algo como una bruja blanca.

-lose, lose, pero que puedo hacer, Madara simepre intenta mantener algun tipo de union entre Sasuke y yo, solo busca una escusa para desacer el trato- le explique, mi amiga suspiro

-de nuevo hablando de Madara?- la voz de un hombre rezono en la puerta

-Sai- susurre, Sai era otro de mis compañeros de trabajo, un cazafantasmas, aparte de Ino y Hinata, era muy habil haciendo invocaciones- llegas temprano- le dije

-si, no hay mucho en mi turno- dijo sentandose en un sofa

-y Hinata?- pregunto la rubia

-se ha quedado de visita con su primo- contesto Sai

-su primo es demaciado sobreprotector con ella- dijo Ino

-es normal, Ino- le respondi yo- es su unica familia, y sabiendo en lo que trabaja mucho mas- continue, de repente senti esa sensacion de nuevo, aqueñña sensacion que despues de 2 años no se me olvidaba, la sensacion de ser observada con aquellos ojos negros.

-Sakura!- el grito de Ino resono en todo el piso, y el sonido del romper de vidrios sono segundos despues, tambien un quegido por mi parte

De nuevo aquellos ojos aparecieron en mis ojos, y me habian mandado volando hasta las ventanas corredizas que daban hacia la terrasa ocacionando que la rompiera. Me puse de pie muy a duras y vi a una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos negros como la noche, _Madara_, pense de inmediato, acaso ese anciano no se daba por vencido.

-Sakura! estas bien?- pregunto Ino preocupada poniendose a mi lado mientras Sai trataba de desaparecer aquel espiritu

-si, solo son unas pequeñas cortadas nada grabe- dije mientras me sacaba uno que otro vidrio injustrado en mi cuerpo.- es el de nuevo- le informe a Ino- MADARA!!- le grite a la mujer poseida

-_la pequeña flor de cerezo!-_ dijo burlesco, yo aleje a Ino-_ has cresido vastande desde nuestro ultimo encuentro-_ dijo el sonrriente

-si, y tu siges igual de demacrado que no eres capas de precentarte como eres tu- le regrese el cumplido el fruncio el ceño

-_te has vuelto mas habil con los insultos Haruno inutil!-_ dijo el, yo sonrei

-no solo con los insultos Madara!- dije antes de colocarme tras la mujer y darle un buen golpe- estoy arta de todo esto, porque no me dejas empas, no tengo nada que ver con el! como lo he prometido, pero tu no tienes verguenza al atarme de la nada!- le reclame, la mujer se levanto con dificultad riendo

-_es solo que me divierto haciendote daño-_ dijo el divertido de la vida, o mas vien de la maldicion

-bien, acabare con esto- dije por debajo lanzandome contra la mujer, le di con un gran golpe y desaparecio, habia ganado de nuevo. Me levante del suelo y vi a Ino con brazos cruzados

-de nuevo lo ha echo!- se quejo- ahora tendremos que irnos de nuevo!- grito la chica comenzando a tomar cosas y metiendolas en una caja de carton

-i-Ino-chan- la inocente voz de inata resono desde la entrada- d-de nuevo ha p-pasado?- pregunto la pelinegra de ojos blancos

-CLARO QUE SI!!- grito Ino molesta

-tendremos que movernos- dijo Sai ayudandole a Ino

-t-talves y-ya nos teniamos que ir- dijo Hinata, yo no entendi

-a que te refieres?- pregunte, ella se acerco a mi

-he tenido u-una vision- dijo ella, haciendo que todos dejaramos de hacer nuestras lavores. Hinata era parte dle grupo porque ella tenia viciones, viciones vastantes importantes- r-regresavamos a Konoha- informo la pelinegra, yo abri los ojos de sobremanera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimers:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._


	19. Volviendo a tener contacto

"_**La maldicion de la familia Uchiha"**_

_**By. Angiie-cHan**_

**Volviendo a tener contacto**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aparque mi auto fuera de la casa Uzumaki, era normal que estubiera ahi, Naruto se habia convertido en mi mejor amigo, despues de todo lo que habia pasado hace 2 años. Sali de mi auto y toque la puerta, Minato abrio esta

-Sasuke, que sorpresa entra- dijo el rubio y ernte- Naruto esta arriba hablando por telefono, no tarda- dijo el desapareciendo por la puerta de la cosina.

Me sente en uno de los sofas de la sala y espere a que Naruto terminara su charla con su hermana, si sabia que hablaba con ella porque era con la unica que hablaba. Suspire cansado, hacia dos años que me habia enterado que se habia ido, y solo porque me entere al escuchar una conversacion agena de Naruto y su padre, ese dia fue uno de los mas largos, no se donde esta exactamnte, pero solo se que no volvera. Escuche un ruido en las escalera sy vi el rubio tan alegre como siempre.

-teme!- saludo el rubio

-hmp! dobe- le salude de la misma forma

-que haces? acaso te has aburrido de escuchar los chillidos y rogos de Karin?- pregunto burlesco. Karin era una compañera de la univercidad, vastante molesta ya que sabia que tenia una maldicion y queria "salvarme" habia considrado esa opcion pero era totalmenteimposible que ella lo hiciera ya que no pertenecia a hechiseron blancos, solo veia fantasmas como Naruto.

-hmp! no es de tu incumbencia dobe- le dije

-teme- dijo para despues susurrar- te has vuelto mas frio y menos comunicativo- dijo el rubio sentandose en el sofa de alado. _solo desde que ella se fue_ pense era verdad y no lo negaba

-hmp!- "dije" yo

-teme, no ha pasado nada con Madara?- pregunto el rubio

-no- respondi secamente, _desde que ella se fue todo cambio_

-ho- esclamo el rubio

-porque lo preguntas dobe?- pregunte yo

-solo curiosidad- respondio el encogiendose de hombros. Sabia muy bien porque preguntaba, para informarle a su querida hermana.

-claro- susure, de repente senti como una presion se acomulaba en mi pecho, inconsientemente me lleve mi mano a mi pecho tratando de parar aquella sensacion

-que pasa teme?- pregunto el rubio preocupado, mas yo no respondi, aquella sensacion comenzaba a incrementarse que me costaba trabajo respirar, comense a jalar aire violentamente, era como si me oprimieran los pulmones dejandome sin aire cada ves que trataba de inalar este.- t-teme!- grito Naruto al verme ya palido por falta de aire- papa trae agua para Sasuke! se ahoga!- grito el rubio a su padre mientras me sarandeaba un poco para que respirara, Minato llego corriendo con agua - Sasuke!- grito el rubio tratando de ayudarme, pero justo cuanto iva a perder la consiencia toda aquella presion desaparecio permitiendome respirar, cogi una gran bocanada de aire para despues tocer.-teme que paso?- pregunto aun preocupado el rubio

-n-no lo se- dije mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento. _Eso no me gustaba, que una presion en el pecho me haiga dejado sin fuerzas de un segundo al otro era extramadamente raro, tendria algo que ver Madara?_ me pregunte mentalente.

En eso el telefono de Naruto sono, aquella melodia suabe, inconfundiblemente, era Sakura.

-t-tengo que c-contestar- dijo mirandome, el sabia que esa cansion era especialmente el numero de Sakura. El rubio salio de la habitacion dirigiendose hacia el segundo piso dejandome con Minato.

-Sasuke estas mejor?- pregunto el rubio mayor yo asenti

-solo necesito refrescarme un poco, ire al baño con su permiso- dije poniendome de pie y caminando al baño, pero al pasar por las escaleras me entro la curiosidad, subi aquellas escaleras lentamente y despues escuche como Naruto gritaba en voz baja, me hacerque para escuchar un poco mejor

-pero como es posible? ese moustro me las pagara, le rompere la cara de ectoplasma! me va a escuchar!- gritaba el rubio, despues escuche su voz

_-tranquilisate Naruto, no me ha pasado nada grave, solo unos cuantos rasguños, nos moveremos de nuevo- _dijo la mujer del otro lado del audicular

-de nuevo?- se quejo el rubio, despues suspiro- ahora a donde iran?- pregunto el resignado al cambio de su hermana

-_regresare...-_ esas palabras fueron mas que sufisiente, entre en la habitacion rapidamente y antes de que el rubio reclamara o digiera algo tome el telefono de el.

-Sakura- la llame, el rubio dijo algo que no escuche aunque estubiera gritando pero ya tenia una mano cubriendole el rostro por completo

-_Sasuke...- _se escucho alarmada, era como si le ubiera sorprendido escuchar mi voz, o mas bien se escuchaba asustada

-que ha pasado? te ha ocurrido algo?- pregunte directamente

-_n-no es nada, y-yo... t-tengo que irm...- _no deje que terminara

-fue Madara?- pregunte, escuche como ella tomaba una bocanada de aire, como si estubiera sorprendida de que supiera eso

-_s-solo fue un axid-dente_- dijo ella, yo frunci el ceño

-fue el verdad?- pregunte, trataba de contener mi enojo-hace unos minutos, casi muero asfixiado por una extraña precion en el pecho- le explique- ha sido el,si o no?- pregunte de nuevo, escuche un gruñido por su parte.

-_si- _respondio en voz baja, chasquie la lengua

-cuando regresas?- pregunte, ella no respondio- Sakura, respondeme- le exigi, ella gruño de nuevo

-_mañana en la tarde-_ respondio a muy duras penas

-ire por ti, no qiero que te muevas del aeropuerto si llegas antes que yo, entendido?- le ordene, ella gruño de nuevo aunque fue mas sonoro

-_si_- apenas dijo esto corte la llamada, solte la cara da Naruto quien me miraba con algo de miedo, le entrege el telefono y sali de la casa sin desir nada, entre al auto y me fui a casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimers:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._


	20. Regresando

"_**La maldicion de la familia Uchiha"**_

_**By. Angiie-cHan**_

**Regresando**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Pasageros con destino a la ciudad de Konoha, favor de presentarse para abordar._

Estaba en el aeropuerto ya dentro del estupido avion esperando a que los demas entraran a este. La llamada que habia echo a Naruto la tarde de ayer fue tan... inesperada, que desde entonces mis nervios estaban de punta, como iva a cumplir con el trato si estaba cercas de Sasuke? Madara aprovecharia esto para empezar a atacar de nuevo? dañaria a Sasuke? Suspire cansada de pensar en esas cosas.

-tranquila Saku- la voz de Sai aparecio a lado mio- todo saldra bien- dijo el tomando mi mano, yo sonrei

-eso espero Sai- le conteste.

El avion comenzo a moverse y las aeromosas comensaron a dar instrucciones por si pasaba algun tipo de accidente durante el vuelo, pero claro estaba que ninguna de ellas podia advertir a la tripulacion si un malvado espiritu atacaba el estupido avion y nos hacia estrellarnos. De nuevo suspire tratando de dispersar cualquier pensamiento negativo. Habia pasado ya media hora desde que estabamos en los aires, las aeromosas comensaban a preparar su carrido para repartir la molesta comida de avion, pero justo cuando pensaba que no pasaria algo malo, aquella precensia aparecio de nuevo, _Madara._

-Sai!- avise en un susurro alterado

-ya lo se- dijo el mirando atraves de la ventanilla a lado de el

-Sakura, esta pasando- dijo Ino del otro lado del pasillo- que hacemos?- pregunto, yo por mi parte mire a Hinata que estaba alado de Ino

-Hinata?- le llame, ella me miro con una exprecion de preocupacion

-sera mejor que hagamos algo- dijo ella, senti como algo en mi pecho se acomulaba- planea derribarlo- dijo ella, yo tome aire y exale sonoramente.

-yo me encargo- les dije a mis tres acompañantes, los tres me miraron con asombro

-no pensaras crusar verdad?- pregunto la rubia, yo asenti

-tengo que- le dije, suspire de nuevo y me acomode en mi asiento- falta una hora y media para llegar, tratare de mantenerlo ocupado, pero necesito que no me despierten, tambien necesito un vaso de agua para cuando despierte y si pueden consegir un chocolate mejor- les informe, ellos asintieron, sispire de nuevo, no habia crusado desde hace dos años en la mansion Uchiha, y habia sido la experiencia mas horrenda de mi vida, pero no tenia otra opcion.

-trataremos de poner un timpo de campo de proteccion en el avion- dijo Sai aun mirando por la ventana

-haganlo cuando este del otro lado- les dije, para despues cerrar mis ojos, despues, todo comenso...

Senti como mi cuerpo caia a una gran velocidad, senti camo mi cabello se alborotaba por el fuerte viento y despues senti como mis pies tocaban el suelo, abri los ojos y me encontre en una habitacion obscura, la humedad se notaba en las paredes, las ventanas estaban rotas y las paredes estaban rasgadas y tambien manchadas de sangre.

-que desagradable visita- la voz de aquel hombre que habia arruinado mi vida desde mi nacimiento resono en toda la habitacion

-no creas que me agrada mucho estas aqui, Madara- le dije, el aparecio en la entrada de la habitacion- porque demonios siempre tienes que escoger lugares tan tenebrosos?- pregunte asquiada por el lugar donde estabamos

-no mereces mas que esto, Haruno- dijo el- sabes muy bien que estas rompiendo el trato que hemos echo- dijo el acercandose a mi, yo por mi parte, no me movi

-en realidad has sido tu, eso de casi axficciar a Sasuke no me parece considencia del destino- le dije mirandolo con el ceño fruncido

-hmp! asi que han hablado he?- dijo el levantando una ceja- eso es rompimiento al trato, Haruno- dijo el, yo frunci el ceño

-tu lo has esmpesado primero, asi que callate y deja el avion solo, los tipulantes no tienen ninguna culpa de lo que pasa entre nosotros- dije molesta, el rio fuertemente

-niña, no me importa la estupidas vidas que van en ese estupido avion- dijo el serio

-ellos no tienen ninguna culpa de que seas un recentido, esto es entre tu y yo asi que no metas a los pasajeros- le dije enojada- si quieres matarme haslo aqui y ahora!- le dije, el sin dudarlo se acerco rapidamente a mi y me dio una patada en el estomago, escupi sangre cuando me estrelle contra una de las paredes de la habitadion destrosandola por completo.

Cuando logre salir de entre los escombros apenas y pude ver el tretico paisaje fuera de la habitacion. Era un paisaje sin ningun tipo de vida, toda plantas estaba marchitada o quemada, la tierra estaba cuarteada por falta de agua, y se podian ver algunos restos de animaldes que al parecer hace años que estaban muertos, ya que solo se veian los huesos desboronandose. Tratando de ponerme de pie recibi otro golpe, Madara me habia tomado de las ropas y me habia lanzado contra unos restos de animales, al estrellarme contra ellos estos se rompieron al instante.

-ahora quien te salvara Haruno? Sasuke ya no esta aqui para ayudarte- dijo el acrcandose a paso lento y con una sonrrisa de maldad en su rostro.

-n-no neseci-to qu-e nadie me s-salve- dije poniendome de pie

-pues no parece niñata- dijo aun con aquella sonrrisa en su rostro. Pero esta se borro inmediatamente cuando me vio a mi sonreir, el also una ceja y segundos despues se encontraba enterrado hasta el cuello.

-no te creas el unico fuerte en este mundo, Madara- dije caminando hacia el- recuerda que al igual que tu, puedo controlar mi alrededor en este mundo-dije, el sonrio, lo cual me sorprendio

-y tu no creas que es todo lo que puedo hacer, Haruno- dijo para despues sentir yo como era sujetada por el cuello alsandome del suelo fierme, abri los ojos y pude ver una masa de tierra alrededor de mi cuello- ahora trata de moverte y te rompere el cuello- dijo para despues dar una carcajada- aunque, aun asi moriras por axficcia- dijo el mirandome desde el suelo, mientras yo me retorcia para safarme de el agarre.

Comensaba a cansarme, apenas llebaba ahi unos segundos y ya no tenia ningun tipo de fuerza, sentia como mi rostro se ponia rojo y de ahi morado por falta de aire. En un inutil intento di un golpe a la tierra que se encontraba alrededor de mi cuello, pero nada sucedio, deje de mover mis pies, mi vista comenzaba a nublarse y mis fuerzas me dejaban. Casi cuando estaba apunto de perder la conciencia nombre a Sai, y en un instante desperte en el avion.

-Sakura!- llamo alarmado, yo estaba agotada, me sentia mareada.

-agua...- logre decir con una voz ronca, Ino me tendio un vaso con agua y la tome, el agua al contacto con mis lavios se volvio roja, estaba sangrando.

-sera mejor que pida otro vasod e agua- dijo Hinata poniendose de pie

-tranquila, Saku, ya hemos aterrisado en Konoha, solo esperamos a que podamos bajar del avion- informo Ino, e inmediatamente la voz del capitan resono en todo el avion dandonos la salida.- esperemos a que bajen todos, tienes que reponerte un poco- dijo Ino y Hinata llego con el agua tendiendomela, yo la tome ya mas con calma.

-estoy bien- dije al terminarme el vaso completo de agua- bajemos de aqui- dije poniendome de pie y caminando por el pasillo.

Sali del avion, con mi equipo siguiendome por detras, llegamos a donde estaba la vanda donde colocaban el equipaje para recogerlo. Estabamos esperando nuestro equipaje cuando de nuevo comense a marearme, me sente en un escalon cercas, Sai fue el primero en verme, le toco el hombro a Ino para que lo acompañara hacia mi.

-Saku, estas bien?- dijo Sai colocando una mano en mi hombro.

-solo estoy mareada- les informe- es que hace mucho que no hacia esto, creo que estoy un poco oxidada- dije sonrriendo debilmente.

-nadie puede oxidarse en ese tema Sakura- regaño Ino- eso es complicadamente dificil de hacer y tu lo has echo 2 veces en tu vida, es un record mundial- dijo ella, yo solo segi con mi sonrrisa, ella suspiro- ire por una botella de agua y un chocolate para que te levante un poco- dijo llendose de ahi

-ire por las maletas- informo Sai- cres que estes bien si te dejo un rato sola?- pregunto algo preocupado, yo asenti- bien, enseguida vuelvo- dijo para despues irse, yo borre mi sonrriza. La verdad estaba mal, estaba totalmente exausta, pero no podia preocuparlos, ya era demaciado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimers:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._


	21. Después de 2 años

"_**La maldicion de la familia Uchiha"**_

_**By. Angiie-cHan**_

**Después de 2 años**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-tengo que irme- dije poniendome de pie. Estabamos comiendo, mi padre y mi hermano.

- a donde vas?- pregunto mi padre

-tengo que recoger a alguien al aeropuerto- le informe antes de salir de la habitacion

Tome las llaves de mi auto y sali, baje las escaleras y entre a mi auto, arranque y me dirigi al aeropuerto. En el camino pude centir de nuevo aquella precion en mi pecho, pero esta ves no me he quedado sin aire ya que habia abierto las ventanas dejando correr el aire por todo el auto. Suspire al no centirlo mas, pero me preocupo ya que la ves pasada Sakura habia tenido un "axidente" con Madara. Funci el ceño al solo imaginarme a Sakura en las garras de Madara, inconcientemente acelere.

Llege mas temprano de lo que imaginaba, gracias a mi inconciente aceleracion del auto, suspire. Estaba frente el enorme edificio del aeropuerto, se podia escuchar una que otra turbina de habion aterrisando de ves en cuando, mire la puerta automatica polarizada de la entrada y sin mas, entre.

Inmediatamente cuando entre senti como todas las miradas se clacvaban en mi, cada una de las mil gentes que se encontraban en el aeropuerto se encontraban sobre mi, me senti incomodo ante todas aquellas miradas senti como me miraban con sierto tipo de odio, entonces fue cuando me di cuenta, todos esos ojos posados en mi me probocaban la misma sensacion de cuando era observado por Madara, _de seguro el tiene algo que ver_ pense, funci el ceño y comense a caminar hacia donde se encontraba Sakura.

Llege al acceso donde salian los pasajeros y no veia a Sakura por ninguna parte, decidi entrar a la sala, pero un guardia resguardaba la entrada, mi hice hasta la orilla de la entrada y me escabulli para entrar. Al entrar, casi instantaneamente senti aquella sensacion, esa sensacion que sentia cuando Sakura estaba con migo, la senssacion de estar seguro, de ser querido. Mire por todos lados buscando a Sakura, no la miraba por ninguna parte, solo eran miles de personas esperando su equipaje, pero en eso la vi, vestida con un vestido blanco, con sandalias del mismo color y su inigualable y exotico cabello rosa. Sonrei al solo verla, hacia ya 2 años que no sabia nada de ella, y ahora la tenia a unos cuantos pasos de mi. Meti mis manos a mis bolcillos y camine hacia ella, se veia distraida, como buscando a alguien. Llege hasta ella por su espalda, ella aun no me sintia.

-Sakura- la llame, su cuerpo se puso tenso al escuchar mi voz, y lentamente se giro hacia mi hasta quedar frente a frente. De nuevo la tenia frente a mi.

-Sasuke...- susurro, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, como si se sorprendiera al verme ahi

-hmp, cuanto tiempo- dije, ella bajo la mirada al suelo

-si, cuanto tiempo- dijo ella aun sin verme, trata de tocarle el hombro pero fui impedido por un chico de cabellos negros.

-quitale las manos de encima, Uchiha- dijo el, yo frunci el ceño

-como sabes mi nombre?- le pregunte, pero el no puedo contestar porque una chica rubia aparecio contestando a mi pregunta

-todo mundo que sabe de la mandicion te conoce, Uchiha- dijo la rubia con algo de enojo

-y como saben ustedes de la maldicion?- les pregunte molesto, solo queria salir de ese lugar y llevarme a Sakura con migo.

-tal como Sakura lo sabe, somos como ustedes, Uchiha-san- dijo una chica pequeña de cabellos negros con algo mas de respeto.

-hmp, no me interesa si me conocen o no, solo he venido por Sakura asi que nos vamos- dije tratando de tocar a Sakura pero el chico de cabellos negros me lo impidio de nuevo.- sabes que podria mandarte hasta America de solo un toque con mi dedo?- pregunte amenazante

-pues adelante haslo, pero Sakura se va con migo- dijo el, yo frunci el ceño

-porque no te pierdes- le dije girandome hacia el, estaba molesto, tenia 2 años sin verla, sin tocarla, sin su delicioso aroma, y ahora que la tenia frente a mi, me impedian tocarla.

-porque no te pierdes tu, maldecido- dijo el con odio, yo enfureci

-hare que te arrepientas- dije antes de golpearlo

-Sasuke...- el susurro de Sakura hizo que todos nos quedaramos inmoviles, la mire y tenia el ceño fruncido, no de enojo, mas bien de... dolor. Deje de hacer todo tipo de actividad solo para prestarle toda mi atencion, la tome del rostro sin que nadie me lo impidiera y lo levante para que me mirara, ella tenia los ojos cerrados.

-Sakura, abre los ojos- le ordene, ella lo hizo lentamente, pude notar un opacasion en sus brillantes ojos, la ultima ves que habia visto sus ojos asi fue cuando...- has cruzado?- le pregunte serio y preocupado a la misma ves, ella no contesto- Sakura, has cruzado?- le pregunte, ella no respondio de nuevo, me gire a los tres chicos que se encontraban tras de mi- como han permitido que cruzara?- les grite, las dos chicas se estremecieron ante mi voz, pero el chico nisiqueira se movio

-era eso o que morieramos- dijo el chico

-preferiria que murieran- les dije con resentimiento

-si moriamos nosotros, ella tambien lo hacia- dijo la chica de cabellos negros

-y porque no cruzo otro?- les grite, la rubia respondio ahora

-porque nosotros no sabemos como, ella ya lo ha echo antes- dijo la rubia

-eso no los justifica, Sakura no deberia hacer eso, ella es...- la voz de Sakura de nuevo me detubo

-Sasuke- llamo, me gire hacia ella y la vi palida- sacame de aqui- dijo antes de que se desmallara, la tome antes de que tocara el suelo frio, la tome en brazos y la saque de ahi.

Los otros tres me siguieron con sus maletas y las de Sakura. Sali de la sala y me encontre con toda una moltitud, todos con ojos negros, _Madara..._ pense, ese moustro me las pagaria mas tarde.

-ahora que hacemos?- pregunto la rubia- Sakura es la unica que puede contra Madara- informo erroneamente la rubia de nuevo. Intente decir algo pero Sakura se movio entre mis brazos

-bajame- dijo ella, yo obedeci y la coloque en el suelo, ella se valancio un poco sobre si misma antes de soltarla por completo, despues estiro una mano con la palma abrierta hacia la multitud y una onda espanciva se dirigio hacia la multitud, pero solo unos cuantos calleron, los demas apenas y se movioeron, Sakura volvio a desvanecerse y de nuevo la sostube, la coloque sobre mi espalda e hice que cruzara las piernas por mi cintura y se tomase por mi cuello.

-tranquila Saku, yo me hago cargo- dije solo para ella, pude ver como sonreia

-hacia mucho que no me llamabas asi- dijo ella para despues recargar su cabeza en mi hombro y quedarse dormida

-vamos- dije para los otros tres, comense a caminar y ellos dudaron, pero cuando vieron que la multitud comensaba a alejarse de mi, me siguieron.

-como es que puedes hacer esto- pregunto la rubia

-Sakura, no es la unica que tiene poderes sobre Madara- les informe.

Salimos del aeropuerto y nos dirigimos a mi auto, los tres subieron en la parte de atras y yo coloque a Sakura en el asiento del copiloto, le coloque el cinturon de seguridad y despues subi yo por el otro lado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimers:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._


	22. Fin del tratado

"_**La maldicion de la familia Uchiha"**_

_**By. Angiie-cHan**_

**Fin del tratado**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un extraño picasion en mis ojos comenzo a darme, sentia como atravez de los parpados de veia la luz del sol, no queria despertar aun, estaba completamente comoda donde estaba, sentia una sensacion de seguridad, de paz y calma a mi alrededor. Mas no pude seguir con mi plasentero descanso ya que el sol me lo impedia.

Abri mis ojos lentamente y, o valla sorpresa, conosia perfectamente donde me encontraba, habia soñado tantas veces esa habitacion por dos largos años, me sente de un tiron en mi lugar y el panico comenzo a invadirme, mire mi alrededor para verificar si era el lugar donde, pensaba yo, me encontraba. Aquellas cortinas rojisas antiguas, la cama tan comoda cubierta por un edredon blanco vordado, la sala blanca que se encontraba a unos pasos de la cama, todo era igual, para mi mala suerte todo era igual a la habitacion de la mansion Uchiha donde antes vivia.

-Sakura...- un susurro desde la ventana me alarmo, gire mi vista inmediatamente y vi a la mujer de cabellos negros al igual que sus ojos con un brillo especial que extrañaba.

-Mikoto- la llame, ella sonrio- que hago aqui?- pregunte

-Sasuke te ha traido- dijo ella acercandose a mi

-ya me suponia eso...- susurre, aunque claro ella escucho ya que dio una risilla traviesa- pero mi pregunta es el porque? que me paso?- dije yo mientras ella tomaba asiento a un lado de la cama donde me encontraba yo

-bueno, segun lo que me he enterado- dijo ella dando pequeños golpesitos en su barbilla con el dedo indice- te has desmallado en el aeropuerto- dijo ella, despues recorde todo

-ho...- pronuncie, ella me miro con ternura

-porque no te das una ducha, te hara bien- sugirio la madre de Sasuke, yo asenti y sali de la cama para despues dirigirme al baño.

Tome una muy buena ducha, sentia una extraña y profunda paz en todo el entorno, lo cual era raro ya que yo siempre era observada por algien, pero ahora no sentia ninguna maldad o mal alguno, era paz pura. Sali de la ducha envuelta en una tualla, y vi unos pantalones de mesclilla y una blusa de manga larga, de seguro Mikoto habia sacado algo de ropa que habia dejado aqui hace años. Me coloque los pantalones, sin antes ponerme la ropa interior, despues la blusa negra, me sepille el cabello y lo recoji en una coleta alta, pero despues escuche la puerta habrirse.

-Sakura- aquella voz masculina la conosia bien, ya que en todas mis noches de sueños fantasticos y pesadillas estaba. Sasuke entro por la puerta.

-Sasuke- su nombre escapo entre mis labios y el lo noto- deberias tocar antes de entrar, pude haber estado desnuda- le regañe, el metio sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalon negro de vestir que llebaba puesto, a decir verdad se veia mas apuesto que hace dos años, aquella manera formal de vestir me agradaba bastante, sus pantalones convinaban con sus zapatos, y traia una camisa de bestir blanca con los primeros dos botones desbotonados. El simplemente se encongio de hombros.

-hmp, si toque- dijo el recargandose en la pared- tu eres la distraida, no me has escuchado- dijo el mirandome desde la pared donde se encontraba recostado, justamente alado de la puerta.

-lo que tu digas- dije para despues sentarme en el sofa de dos piezas- porque me has traido aqui? sabes el riesgo que corremos?- le dije, el de nuevo se encogio de hombros y camino hacia el sofa frente a mi y se sento.

-la verdad no me importa mucho, hacia dos años que no te veia en persona, solo en fotos en tu casa- informo el mirandome a los ojos- Sakura, te he extrañado- confeso, haciendome sentir un cosquilleo de una corriente electrica que recorria toda mi espalda.

-no entiendo el porque de eso- dije desviando mi mirada de la suya- tu fuiste el que queria que me alejara- dije- por eso me fui- menti, sabia que no era esa la razon.

-porque siento que me estas mintiendo, Sakura- dijo el, resonando su vos en toda la habitacion- porque no me dices la verdad?-

-porque esa es la verdad, no hay mas- dije poniendome de pie y caminando hacia la puerta, pero el me detubo tomandome del brazo.

-claro que hay mas, te conosco desde que eras niña, desde que naciste Sakura- corrigio el, yo sufri por dentro, me calaba que me conosiera tan bien, yo calle- te busque por todas partes, por cielo, mar y tierra, no te encontre hasta hoy- dijo el aun sin soltarme

-dijiste que me alejara de ti y lo hise Sasuke, tu mismo te contradices, porque me buscaste si me habias alejado?- las palabras salieron solas de mi boca, hacia dos años que nadie me hacia hacer eso.

-porque me equivoque, te necesito a mi lado- dijo el ahora tomando mis dos muñecas poniendonos cara a cara

-pues yo no- menti desviando mi mirada

-mientes de nuevo- dijo el soltandome mi muñeca derecha y tomandome por el menton obligandome a mirarle.- dime el porque de tu ida tan repentina- exigio, estaba a punto de ceder ante el, pero mi yo interior grito

_NO-LO-HAGAS!_

Tome su mano con mi mano libre y la quite de mi menton.

-ya te he dicho porque, sabes la respuesta, porque preguntas de nuevo?- le exigi ahora yo, el fruncio el ceño

-porque me estas mintiendo- dijo el con el tono de voz mas alto que el mio, empesaba a molestarse

-claro que no- menti segun yo muy convinsente. El bufo sonoramente y de un sengundo a otro me tomo de las muñecas y me coloco entre la pared y su cuerpo, colocando mis manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza.

-mien-tes- dijo a mi oido, de nuevo esa descarga electrica en mi columna, el era el unico que me hacia bulnerable.

-n-no e-es ver-dad- trate de pronunciar firme, mas mi voz me fallo.

El coloco su cabeza en mi cuello, senti como su nariz chocaba contra mi cuello, y como aquel aire caliente salia de sus fosas nazales despues de respirar mi olor. Me estremesi cuando senti sus labios contra mi cuello, y como aquel sonido que probocaba al besar mi cuello dulcemente llegaba a mis oidos erisandome la piel, el como me hacia cosquillas al rozar su hoyuelo un poco rasposo contra mi cuello y parte de mi hombro, el como sentia su naris recorrer mi cuello aspirando mi olor, hasta llegar de nuevo a mi oido, el cual beso dulcemente.

-Sa-ku-ra- pronuncio lentamente con aqulla voz masculina que me volvia loca, ahi fue donde todo fallo.

-fue por Madara- pronuncie inconcientemente, el rapidamente se alejo de mi cuello para mirarme a los ojos aun sin soltar mis muñecas, al contrario las apreto mas.

-porque por Madara? te hiso algo?- pregunto el alterado y molesto, yo me arrepenti de haber sido debil.

-n-no- dije, el apreto mas su agarre en mis muñecas haciendome fruncir el ceño

-entonces que fue?- grito, cerre los ojos por su grito y por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo en mis muñecas

-Sasuke...- susurre con dolor, me lastimaba, al parecer se dio cuenta porque me solto rapidamente y retrocedio unos pasos.

-...porque fue?- pregunto mas calmado, yo le mire.

-no puedo decirtelo- le dije en vos baja, el me escucho a la perfeccion ya que de nuevo grito

-porque?- grito y yo me estremesi

-porque no puedo, no puedo estar con tigo, no puedo estar aqui, no puedo verte, escucharte o tocarte, NO-PUEDO!- le grite a llegar un punto que mi garganta dolia, mis lagrimas estaban apunto de salir, mi mirada era borrosa por estas. El se quedo estatico, con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder, estaba sorprendido por mi reaccion.

Me tome de la cabeza y me recarge en la pared dejando mi peso caer al suelo lentamente, encogi mis piernas dejandolas frente a mi pecho y cubri mi rostro con mis manos y cabello, y sollose, me dolia hablarle asi. Un minuto despues senti como sus manos rozaban con la piel de mis manos, para despues recorrer mis brazos y abrazarme contra el, instintivamente oculte mi rostro en su pecho y le abrase yo tambien, tomo mi cabello y lo acarecio para calmarme.

-perdoname, no quise gritarte o hacerte daño- se disculpo el con aquella voz aterciopelada que me hacia estremecer- es solo que...- se quedo callado, yo me separe un poco de el para mirarle

-es solo que?- le insite para que continuera, el me acaricio el rostro dulcemente

-es solo que necesito saber que ocasiono que te fueras- dijo el mirandome con dulsura- no sabes como sufri con tu ausentsia, no sabes ni imaginas las cosas que hise sin ti, las cosas que fui capas de hacer al imaginarme una vida sin ti- su ceño se fruncio con dolor, sus ojos mostraban tristesa y dolor a la vez- Sakura, no puedo vivir sin ti- dijo tomandome del rostro con ambas manos- eres mi todo, mi razon de vivir, eres la dueña de mi vida, de mi corazon y eres la unica medicina que existe en el universo que pueda hacerme parar el dolor de esta maldicion- dijo el mirandome aun con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos con dolor, yo quede muda- te quiero- dijo el en un susurro colocando su cabeza en mi pecho y abrazandome por la cintura.

Me quede estatica, tenia a Sasuke Uchiha recostado en mi pecho y confesandome que me queria, sonrei, y lo abrace acariciando sus negros cabellos, era como un niño pequeño en busca de cariño. De repente las luces se fueron, y me alarme al escuchar la puerta abrirse violentamente, senti como Sasuke me colocaba de un instante al otro tras de el en modo de proteccion. Entre la oscuridad pude distingir una sombre negra, y una voz sono desde esta.

-has rompido el trato Haruno inutil!- aquella vos me entremecio, esa vos de Madara. Sasuke me hiso hacia atras protegiendome de el- ahora pagaras el precio mocosa inutil- despues senti como era apuñalada por la espalda, y el frio me invadio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimers:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._


	23. Heridas

"_**La maldicion de la familia Uchiha"**_

_**By. Angiie-cHan**_

**Heridas**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tenia frente a mi a Madara, el hombre que arruino mi vida, amenazando a Sakura, la mujer de mi vida, la dueña de mi ser. Yo, por mi parte, coloque rapidamente a Sakura tras de mi,.

-has rompido el trato Haruno inutil!- rugio Madara entre la obscuridad, yo no tenia idea de lo que estaba hablando- ahora pagaras el precio mocosa inutil!- rugio de nuevo el, escuche un gruñido de dolor tras de mi y la riza de Madara no se hiso faltar, gire mi mirada para ver a Sakura como se tomaba el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo bañado en sangre, apenas regresa a la mansion y ya la atancaban.

-Sakura!- grite tomando su mano que sugetaba su erida, al mismo tiempo que ella se desbanecia entre mis brazos. Madara desaparecio, yo maldeci no poder hacer nada para darle su buen merecido, pero ahora me importaba la salud de Sakura.

-Sasuke!- mi madre aparecio a mi lado y miro a Sakura con horror- tienes que parar la emorragia- me dijo mi madre tomando mi mano y haciendola precionar en la erida de la pelirosa- ire a pedir ayuda- dijo ella desapareciendo.

Recoste a Sakura la alfombra blanca, manchando esta de sangre de la pelirosa, le quite la blusa con cuidado dejandola solo en el sonten, no preste atencion a sus bien formados pechos cubiertos con un sosten negro ya que mi mente solo podia enfocar la gran mancha roja en su planquesco cuerpo. Precione su erida para que dejara de sangrar, pero no lo hacia, chasquie la lengua en frustracion, deje de precionar para salir directo al baño y tomar una tualla y agua caliente, sali del baño y moje la tualla blanca con el agua caliente y presione en su erida.

-Sakura!- la vos chillona de una chica sono desde la puerta, no mire quien era ya que estaba muy ocupado limpiando la erida y tratando de parar el sangrado, pero vi como se arrodillabra frente a ella- que le paso?- pregunto preocupada.

-fue Madara- dije calmado, si algo habia aprendido estos años era que mi panico hacia que cometiera cosas estupidas, asi que mantenerme calmado era mi mejor obcion hasta ahora.

-te ha tocado verdad?- pregunto ella temorosa, yo no comprendi- Dios... se han reconciliado?- grito ella horrorizada, no comprendia nada sus emociones, acaso era algo malo nuestra reconciliacion?

-que tiene algo de malo?- pregunte aun limpiando la erida de Sakura, su sangre comenzaba a parar de salir, pero aun tenia que cerrar su erida.

-claro que si!- grito ella enfurecida- ustedes no pueden reconciliarse! era parte del trato!- grito ella aun mas enfurecida

-no entiendo de que hablas- le dije sin ninguna emocion en mi tono de voz.

Tome a Sakura en brazos y la lleve a lo que era antes mi habitacion, la habitacion de alado. La recoste en la cama y despues me dirigi a la cajonera mas cercas de mi, de ahi saque hili y aguja y una inyaccion y una ampoyeta. Me dirigi de nuevo hacia Sakura y deje todo en el buro alado de la cama, comenze a preparar la inyeccion con morfina.

-como puedes hablar tan tanquilo?- grito ella desde la puerta de la habitacion, yo comenzaba a fastidiarme con sus gritos- esta muriendo!- grito desesperada

-no- dije seco, girando todo mi cuerpo para quedar frente a frente- ella no morira- dije determinado aun con la geringa en la mano y la ampolleta ya bacia- no va a morir- dije girandome hacia la pelirosa y clavando la gerinda en su erida y vaciendola dentro de su cuerpo.

Comence ha cocer la erida, la chica rubia habia dejado de gritar, solo miraba como sanaba a su amiga. De repente entro el chico pelinegro y la chica de ojos aperlados.

-que le has echo a Sakura!- grito el chico, yo gruñi

-callate- le dije tranquilo tratando de concentrarme en cerrar la erida

-tu no me callas bastardo maldito- dijo dando sancadas hasta mi, queria golpearme pero no lo dejaria, gire a enfrentarlo pero una rubia lo detubo.

-Sai, dejalo esta curdandola- dijo la rubia, yo chasque la lengua y me volvi a mi trabajo

-que le ha echo?- pregunto el tal, Sai

-no ha sido el, ha sido Madara- contesto la rubia- se han reconciliado- termino de decir esta

-que?- grito el pelinegro- sabes lo que significa eso? no la dejara en paz, la segira a tacando- le dijo a la rubia yo no comprendia su conversacion

-ha sido decicion de ella, no de nosotros, ellos correran el riesgo que han tomado- porfin una persona sensata en la habitacion habia hablado, grite mi vista y vi a una pelinegra de ojos aperlados.- dejemos a Uchiha-san que termina de curar a Sakura-san- dijo ella para que despues los tres desaparecieran por la puerta y porfin poderme concentrar en lo que hacia.

Termine de cerrar la erida y de nuevo la limpie un poco mas, coloque una venta alrrededor de su torso para que no se abriera. Al terminar me snete agotado a lado de la pelirosa, la observe con detalle, su pier era tan blanca como la recordaba, su cabello tan cedoso como siempre y sus ojos cerrados hacia que pareciera un angel caido del cielo, y era eso para mi, mi angel caido del cielo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimers:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._


End file.
